Past Memory
by Amane Rika
Summary: Every relationship has a beginning, a climax and a conclusion. Most people want to avoid the ending but sometimes, it is impossible to escape the inevitable ... AtemOC, SetoOC
1. one

**RIKA'S SPACE -- **

The following info will only appear in this chapter for reference purposes. I am not going to keep on posting this in every single part I upload because it will become repetitive and tiring for those who have seen it too many times already.

**Author:** Youlan  
**Translator:** Rika  
**Summary:** Sixteen years ago, a boy and a girl were born to the great Pharaoh and his wife. It should have been a time of celebration and happiness but one man's ambition and desire for power caused the two to be separated. Sixteen years later, the two meet and, not knowing the truth behind their identities, fall in love. This sets in motion the wheel of fate ... one spin that may bring sadness and ruin everyone around them.  
**Pairings:** Yami Yuugi (Atem)/OC [for now, at least]  
**Rating:** Probably PG for some swear words used throughout the chapters.  
**Genres:** Romance, Tragedy, Drama, Angst ...   
**Warnings:** AU, no yaoi ...  
**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh_ is the property of Takahashi Kazuki, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo, Konami, 4Kids Entertainment and a bunch of other companies I can't seem to remember at the moment. 

_Random Thoughts -- _

Please check out my bio for links to the original chapters in Chinese since I can't post them here in the story without the URLs looking strange. There's also some extra rambling on my part there too. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 1_

* * *

"Hey! Have you heard yet? I hear that 'it' will occur on precisely tonight." 

"Tonight? … Oh! You are speaking of what's happening at the royal palace?" 

"That's right. Now our Pharaoh will most certainly be very ecstatic." 

"Indeed. After being married for so long, he will finally have an heir." 

---------------------

Tonight … the country of ancient Egypt was not at all tranquil. It seemed like practically all of the people in the country had rushed forth to Upper Egypt. They were excitedly discussing about what was about to occur to their mighty Pharaoh. He had married at a young age, but had no son to succeed the throne. No one expected this Pharaoh would ever have a child … however … to everyone's surprise, he now was about to have an heir at his age. How can the people not be joyful? 

---------------------

{In the Palace} 

"My lady, just a little more!" 

"Mmph … Ah!" 

In the royal palace, all of the female servants were nervous and flustered. They were currently busy with aiding the Queen deliver her child but … the situation was not optimistic … because the most terrible of circumstances had unexpectedly taken place – a difficult birth! The women were thinking of a way to allow the baby to be safely delivered while encouraging the Queen, hoping she can successfully give birth to continue the royal lineage. 

"Ah!!!" 

"Wah, wah, wah!" 

After an alarmed voice called out, another cry was heard. It was small but sounded clearly from an infant. 

"It's born, it's born!" 

"Quickly! Dispatch someone to report this to the Pharaoh!" 

The women servants began talking in excited voices as they tenderly looked at the small life that had just been born. Soon, they had discovered something that would make them even happier. 

"Oh?! Heavens!!" 

"It's twins! The Queen gave birth to twins!" 

"Send someone to tell the Pharaoh this!" 

They continued to cheerfully call out. In ancient times, giving birth to twins was often considered a strange occurrence. This was because the chances of having them were not very high. Therefore they were automatically considered by the people as the embodiment of the gods. 

---------------------

"Here I will name these two as the royal Prince Atem [1] and the royal Princess Tameri [2]." 

A senior priest proclaimed this to the people from the great palace hall in the palace as the mass gathered there began to cheer. They called out loudly the name of their Pharaoh as they prepared for a whole day of celebration for the births of the two children. 

However, no one ever thought that what was waiting for the Prince and Princess in the future was a bumpy fate … 

---------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_You (quiet) … tranquility  
Lan (blue) … deepness  
Following what your heart desires … free and at ease …  
This … is who I am.  
_

**_Translator's Notes:_**

[1] – I changed the name here to what we all know as Yami Yuugi's real name. Why? The original name used is in Chinese and wouldn't fit in this kind of story at all. 

[2] – Changed name. The reason being the same as note 1. If you want to know, it means 'my beloved land' or Egypt. 

* * *

**First posted on March 21st, updated on May 6th of 2004 by Rika.**


	2. two

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 2_

* * *

During this night of joyous celebration in the kingdom, only one temple was still extremely quiet. It stood in stark contrast to the surrounding scenery. 

"… Has this information been verified yet, Belmon?" One person asked. 

"Yes. This is what I heard with my own ears, Priest Akunadin [1]" The other person replied. 

"How hateful! Damn it!! Why must they be born now?!" 

Akunadin was so enraged that he smashed a statue to the ground. Belmon calmly watched him, knowing the reason for his anger. This was because Akunadin had been coveting the throne for a very long time. Of course, he had thought of assassinating the old Pharaoh for numerous times but only Belmon managed to talk him out of it. 

"When were those two little demons born?" 

After venting out his frustration, Akunadin's mood seemingly had calmed down a bit. 

"At midnight." 

"Midnight?" 

"Yes …" 

Apparently, Akunadin had thought of something because the corners of his mouth went up slightly. 

"Heh heh, it appears that the gods are still on my side…" 

Belmon waited for him to continue, as he looked at Akunadin uncertainly. 

Akunadin turned out and faced Belmon, saying, "Listen carefully. Go make the necessary preparations at once… we are leaving for the palace." 

"Why are we going to the palace?" Belmon asked. 

"Heh heh, we are going there to eliminate those two children that were born today …" 

--------------------

{The Capital – Cairo} 

"Ah … it truly is lively …" Akunadin were watching the people celebrating in the streets 

"Sir Akunadin …" Following him closely, Belmon opened his mouth uneasily. 

"What is it, Belmon?" 

"Are you sure this is alright? Maybe we should …" 

"Oh … don't worry. We have been here for a while and no one has recognized us." 

Akunadin knew what Belmon was thinking about. He feared that someone would recognize them, considering that they were high ranking people. Each time they went out on the streets, there would be a group of people bowing down and showing their respects to them. In order to avoid this kind of event from happening again, he had changed out of the priestly robes that he was proud of wearing. 

"From the looks of it, we won't be able to get in the palace today …" 

Akunadin gazed at the palace, with its lights and loud shouting in the distance. 

"Then what should we do, Sir Akunadin?" 

"Heh heh, let's rest here for now. As for dealing with those two royal children, I have a plan …" 

As he spoke, Akunadin led Belmon into a nearby tavern. He wanted to get some rest tonight in preparation for the turmoil he will cause to the entire country the next day … 

--------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: This chapter is used to link the story together so the content seems rather boring. However, the next chapter will be a focal point in this story …_

**_Translator's Note:_**

[1] The name that was written could also be how we Chinese pronounce the name of the Egyptian Pharaoh Akhenaten of the 18th dynasty. However, I don't think he is the one mentioned in this story though so I didn't use it. 

* * *

**First posted on March 24th and updated on May 6th of 2004 by Rika.**


	3. three

**RIKA'S SPACE --**

_Response to Comment:_

Kuruelna Kahini Kilani - I'm sorry about that. I tried to find a link on the story with Simplified characters but I couldn't find one. Maybe you could use a word processing program like NJStar to convert the characters. But I hope you'll continue reading this fanfic though.

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 3_

* * *

On this day, Akunadin had gotten up much earlier than he usually did. He had deliberately chosen to arrive when the Pharaoh was meeting with his chancellors … if this were to happen, his plan would be even more persuasive power.

------------------

{In the Palace} 

A palace guard reports – 

"Your Majesty, Priest Akunadin wishes to see you." 

"Akunadin? Tell him to come in." 

The old Pharaoh had a feeling of uncertainty because from what he knew, Akunadin wouldn't come see him in the early morning while the courtiers were assembling unless something major had happened. 

"Your Majesty... Have you been in good health?" Following etiquette, Akunadin paid his respects to the Pharaoh. 

"Has something important occurred to cause you to come so early today?" 

"Your Majesty, I do not wish to conceal this from you … Yesterday, I prayed for the two children using astrology that was handed down from our forefathers." 

"Oh. I thank you for your hard work. What was the outcome? What did the gods say?" 

"About that …" Akunadin purposely put on a hesitant look, making the old Pharaoh feel that something was definitely odd. 

"What was the result, Priest Akunadin?" 

"The gods say … that between the two children … one of them is the reincarnation of a demon spirit. That spirit will bring to Egypt an endless scourge…" [1] 

"What did you say?!" The old Pharaoh was very confounded about this piece of information and his voice unconsciously raised a notch. 

"I am sorry …" Akunadin intentionally misinterpreted the meaning of the old Pharaoh's words and falsely began to beg for forgiveness. 

"Stand up. I never meant to blame you, Akunadin. But … what should we do about this? Is there any way we can resolve it?" 

"Of course, I had asked this to the gods yesterday. Their response was, 'The demon spirit is very tenacious. Ordinary repelling and sealing ceremonies can not control it. Only one method is feasible…' " 

"What method?" 

"That is … to kill it." 

"What?! Priest Akunadin, are you saying we should …" 

"The gods said, 'The only way is to kill the demon spirit! You can not allow it the opportunity to mature or else everything will be too late!' They add that 'Your best chance to act is two days later at midnight.' We must get started on this as quickly as possible." 

"But …!? But … Priest Akunadin, if we were to kill it, then …" 

"Regrettably, Your Majesty, you must sacrifice that child as well." 

Hearing this news, the old Pharaoh felt as if his strength had left him and he sat, paralyzed in his seat. 

"Your Majesty! Please think of the country and order the killing of the demon spirit!" Akunadin abruptly began to cry out to the Pharaoh. 

_'Indeed … what Akunadin says is true. I must put the country first, but … if I do so, I have to sacrifice my child. How can I …'_

The old Pharaoh's plight at this moment was not very enviable. As the master of a country, he had to consider as a priority the affairs of the kingdom. As a father, he would not wish to let his children suffer from any danger, no matter what. 

After going through a process of consideration from every angle, eventually he reached a decision. 

_'Forgive me, my children…'_

"Fine … I entrust this matter to you, Akunadin." 

------------------

Just as Akunadin was happy that his plan had gained momentum, there was a priest who was casting suspicious looks in his direction. This priest was none other than the aged High Priest Meti. [2] 

_'How odd … this guy Akunadin … how can he be so certain that this demon spirit will befall on us? Not only that … there wasn't any stars in the sky several days ago! They were completely shrouded by the clouds … He's simply speaking nonsense! Akunadin keeps mentioning about killing a royal child … what is your real goal?'_

"Your Majesty, please allow me to speak …" At this moment, Meti spoke and the old Pharaoh gave his assent. 

_'I would like to see … what game you are playing, you old fox …'_

"Your Majesty, in the last several days – according to the results of my observations, the skies was covered by a burst of black clouds. The stars would naturally be concealed by the clouds as well. Therefore – Priest Akunadin, may I ask when did you make an astrological divination?" 

Meti looked towards Akunadin as he put forward his query and found a trace of an odd emotion quickly flutter across his face. That was – a panicked, angered expression. When he caught this facial expression, his doubts about Akunadin deepened. 

"Your Majesty …" At this moment, Akunadin spoke … 

------------------

**_Translator's Notes:_**

[1] There was an extra line after this that didn't sound right no matter how I tried to translate it. It went on along the lines of "That Akunadin! How dare he lie in public …" or something like that. 

[2] This isn't the original name used in the fanfic. Heh, it was actually the same name as a certain blue-eyed duelist that will appear later in this story. I decided against having two people with the same name to avoid confusing readers as to who's who when both appear in the same scene. 

By the way, the name Meti means 'righteous' in Egyptian. You'll see why I chose this as the story unfolds. 

* * *

**First posted on March 28th and updated on May 6th of 2004 by Rika. **


	4. four

**RIKA'S SPACE --**

_Responses to Comments:_

Neferneferi - Thanks for your support and here's the update you asked for! 

Kuruelna Kahini Kilani - Heh, your translation isn't too bad. I just thought that the line didn't make sense because it sounded like either it was spoken by a non-existent narrator who was commenting on Akunadin or Youlan herself decided to comment there. 

Oh, are you trying to learn how to read Chinese? I guess maybe you should go to the library yourself to borrow books then. At least you won't be reading those adult books your mom brings home. ^_^ 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 4_

* * *

The atmosphere in the hall was saturated with tension as Akunadin slowly replies, "Your Majesty… please forgive me in advance for not clearly explaining some of the details." 

"Hmm, then explain them." 

"Several months ago, I responded to an invite by the Hittite priests and took a trip to the Hittite Empire. While I was there, they imparted to me some divinity techniques that were different from the ones in Egypt. Their divinity does not require the observation of the changes of the stars to learn of one's good or bad luck. Instead, they make their observations through a crystal taken from a distant mountain. That crystal possesses a mysterious force that when used, you can know of the decrees of the gods. Therefore – because the weather was not favorable yesterday, I used this method of divination." [1] 

Meti hears this and for the moment, couldn't find any loopholes in his words. 

_'Is that truly the case, Akunadin?'_

Akunadin turned around and says to Meti, "High Priest Meti, I am truly sorry for not explaining this earlier." 

Meti hears this apology and decides it was best for him to leave the hall. 

_'Whew… that was a close one. I was nearly discovered. That old man Meti … he is truly as keen as what the people say.'_

"So, Akunadin …" The old Pharaoh speaks. 

"Yes?" 

"I entrust everything to you…" 

-------------------

{In the Women's Palace} 

The Queen of Egypt had long since heard from the female servants of this ominous news. When she heard that the Pharaoh had agreed to Akunadin's request, she nearly fainted over from grief. 

"My Queen, you must be strong! The Pharaoh surely must have his own reasons for deciding to do this." One of the servants said. 

"His reasons … How can I not know of that… but … because of those reasons … he will sacrifice my pitiful child … I … how can I accept that?" The Queen began to weep in sorrow. 

"They were just born … just born several days ago … now they are faced with such a fate … Oh, the gods! Why did you let me give birth to them?" 

The servants watched the Queen, who was close to collapse, and didn't know what to do. However, in the mind of one of them, a plan flashed before her. 

"Your Highness, I have an idea that may work …" 

The Queen looked at this servant. "You are?" 

"I am called Sala. I just started working here." 

"What kind of plan do you have?" 

"That priest said that he needed a prince as a sacrificial offering, so … if we were to use an ordinary child as a substitute … perhaps we can save the prince!" Sala explained. [2] 

"That is out of the question! How can we use someone else's child as a sacrifice?! Every child in the world is their mother's treasure. As a mother myself, I can understand this principle." 

The Queen promptly voiced her opposition to this plan. At this time, a middle-aged maid entered the room. 

"Your Highness, I think that Sala's plan can work. I am willing to let my child be the sacrifice." 

"Your child?!" 

"My child was also born two days ago, but he had been brought into this world with an incurable disease. Right now, I am only adding to his suffering by letting him live. I … honestly do not wish to see him in pain as he tries to breathe …" As she spoke, her voice became choked with emotion. 

"Alright … I thank you. I hope the gods will bless that child…" 

The Queen accepted the plan as the servants began to organize their plan in preparation for the sacrificial offering. 

-------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: I keep thinking that this chapter seems like it was a bunch of rubbish…_

**_Translator's Notes:_**

[1] There's a line that follows this paragraph that I can't include with the chapter without confusing people as to who is speaking it. If I were to try to translate this line, it would be: 'I truly can not believe this old fox! He goes as far as uttering such lies.' Too bad Youlan didn't include a narrator as one of her characters because I could then just write it off as that narrator who is speaking. 

[2] I think Youlan wrote the wrong name here. She typed that someone called Liya was the one who said this sentence. 

* * *

**First posted on April 1st and updated on May 6th of 2004 by Rika.**


	5. five

**RIKA'S SPACE --**

_Responses to Comments:_

NeferNeferi - We'll see if the plan they come up with works or not. All I can say for now is that not everything will turn out the way they wanted. 

Kuruelna Kahini Kilani – Sorry about that. I thought from what you wrote that you were learning the language. 

Yeah, I remember seeing that in a Dickens novel before but I don't prefer using it very much. Especially in this story, it becomes confusing and pointless after a while when all you are saying is echoing things that are happening in the scene itself. We all know Akunadin is lying about what he did since it's mentioned in Chapter 2, so we don't need to be reminded of it again. 

It happens really often in spoken Chinese, that's true. Even I tend to speak without using pronouns or nouns if the person I'm talking to knows what I'm referring to. Japanese is like that too. 

Oh, answering your question… yes, she did give birth to twins. That fact will come into play later in the story but right now the focus is on Atem because he's the eldest child and the heir to the throne. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 5_

* * *

{In the Great Hall} 

After making his decision, the Pharaoh then promptly sent the group of ministers back to their homes. To Akunadin, the only one to remain behind, he said, "Priest Akunadin … do you know which of my children is the reincarnation of the evil spirit?" 

"The gods replied to me, 'The child that was born first.' " 

'Hehe … from the information Belmon gave me, it seems that the boy was born first. That being the case, it is only natural to get rid of him! Then he won't be an obstruction to my goals.' 

"The first-born? … Isn't that … Atem?" 

The Pharaoh felt very forlorn. Of all the children to die, it just happened to be the boy child in the set of twins. 

"That's correct." Akunadin answered. 

"… Let's conclude this for today. Akunadin … you can leave now to … make your preparations." 

At the end of the sentence, the Pharaoh seemed to nearly use all the strength he could muster in his body to speak. 

"Understood." His plan accomplished, Akunadin happily left, leaving behind the Pharaoh by himself in the hall. 

-------------------

{Women's Quarters in the Palace} 

Just as the Queen was discussing with her servants about how to carry out their plans, a maid that was keeping watch suddenly and hastily ran into the room. 

"My Queen, the Pharaoh has returned!" 

"The Pharaoh is here?!" The Queen hears this and, at once, told the servants to return to their duties as she went out to greet him with the air of someone who didn't know what was happening. 

"My Pharaoh, you are here early." 

"Ah … there's something that I would like to discuss with you…" 

The Queen thought, _'Most likely it's about using a child as a sacrifice to the gods.'_

Surely enough, once the Pharaoh sat down, he began telling her what Akunadin had told him. Of course she had already known about all of this, but she still had a look of panic on her face as she listened to him. 

"What!? Is this true, Your Majesty!?" 

The Pharaoh nodded and said, "I must do this … for the country." 

_For the country?! For your country, you would sacrifice your own flesh and blood?!_

"Then which child must we sacrifice?" The Queen wanted to know. 

"It's Atem …" 

_The only child who can succeed me …_

At this piece of information, the Queen was truly shocked. 

_Why?! Why must it be the boy?!_

"If that child is sacrificed, then you … won't have an heir or son…" 

_Even if this is what will happen, you are still willing to go through with it?!_

The Pharaoh looked away, not wanting to see his Queen's face. 

"I don't have any other choice!" After declaring this, he leaves the room. 

"Indeed … you don't have any choice in this matter, but I do! Even if it violates the decree of the gods! Even if I will be punished by them, I still wish to allow my child to continue living …" 

The Queen softly speaks this as she watches her Pharaoh leave. 

-------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: Once again, it's a linking-type of chapter … it doesn't matter if you decide to skip it. _

Everyone: We all read through the whole thing and now you tell us! 

Youlan: Waaaa … (is kicked flying into the air) 

* * *

**First posted on April 4th and updated on May 6th of 2004 by Rika.**


	6. six

**RIKA'S SPACE --**

_Responses to Comments:_

NeferNefari - Heh, what I meant was the plan will work out, just not the way the Queen had originally wanted it to. And don't worry, Atem will be alive … since the story will be over if he died. Enjoy this chapter though! 

Kuruelna Kahini Kilani - Yeah, the story does slow down since there's so much plotting by the characters. It probably would have been better if some of the chapters were combined together, but since I didn't write this story … 

If I had, I'd probably put in even more twists to it … hehehehe. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 6_

* * *

During the evening, the Queen once more gathered together her servants. After the course of several discussions later, they finally drafted a plan. 

At this moment, a maid suggested to the Queen, "Your Highness, this plan is not as simple as it seems. If we were to only depend on ourselves to carry it out, I cannot guarantee that something unexpected will not happen …" 

"Your meaning is … to look for a figure in the royal court to aid us?" The Queen asked. 

"Yes. Then our plan would be even easier to accomplish." The maid responded. 

"Hmm…" Although this was only a small problem, yet the Queen pondered it over for a long time. 

_'Who should I ask to assist me? … These days, people's hearts can be very sinister… I have to be on my guard …'_

The Queen sighed and headed toward a window overlooking the palace, still brightly lit. Just as she was watching the scenery from the window to help relieve her worries, unexpectedly, a man's image flashed across her eyes. That person was the most respected of the priests in the court – High Priest Meti. 

_'Yes, Meti! Hmm, among the priests, there probably isn't anyone else with as much power as Meti. In addition, from what I know, he isn't a bad person. He'll probably be able to help me.'_

The Queen happily thought this, but after a moment she realized, _'But, Meti is a priest … and a priest absolutely obeys the decrees of the gods. What I am doing now is disobeying them. Will he help me?! If … if he doesn't assist me … and instead leaks out my plans … then what should I do?'_

The Queen paced around her room in a continuous rhythm, thinking right and left, as she finally made up her mind. 

_'Alright … I'll make a gamble on this.'_

She picked up a pen made of white goose feathers and rapidly wrote out a string of sentences on a piece of papyrus. After stamping the end of the letter with her seal, she immediately rolled it up with another piece of paper. The Queen called over her trusted servant, Sala and told her, "Sala. This letter is related to our plan. You must carefully deliver it to Priest Meti without bringing suspicion to us. Also, take note to not let others know who you are. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, my lady. Even if I were to lose my life, I will safely deliver the letter!" After speaking this, Sala promptly changed into a dark colored garment and quietly slipped away from the room. 

--------------------

{In a Temple} 

Meti was engrossed in reading a report on the progress of repairing the temples and shrines when he suddenly felt someone close in on him, moving very carefully. 

_'Is it an assassin?! … No, I don't feel any murderous intent from the person. Then who could it be?'_

He quickly stood and headed towards the door. 

By now, Sala had already reached the door to his room and looked around her surroundings. Certain that there wasn't anyone around, she lifted her hand in preparation to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. Sala was surprised at this as a voice asked, "Who are you? Why did you seek me out in the middle of the night?" 

She realized that it was only Priest Meti speaking and immediately knelt down before responding to his question. 

"Priest Meti, I am a maid from the Women's Palace. Under the orders of a certain person, I come here to give you a confidential letter." 

"A maid from the Women's Palace? … Give me the letter." 

'Women's Palace … can it be …' 

At once, Sala handed over the letter the Queen wrote. Meti looked over its contents, not uttering a word. 

_'Should I help the Queen? I am a priest … as such, I should try to prevent this plan from succeeding. However, I am suspicious of that old thief Akunadin's words. Hmm…'_

Sala watched Meti anxiously. 'What should I do? Priest Meti doesn't give me an answer.' 

In the end, Meti broke the silent atmosphere and sat down to write a reply to the Queen. He then tells Sala, "You must return quickly! Don't let anyone see you here." 

Her task completed, Sala took the letter and left quickly. Watching Sala leave with his eyes, he immediately called for a servant. 

"… Go inform him of this. Move quickly! We must tell him of this before the plan is carried out." 

"Understood, Priest Meti!" The servant hastily ran towards the royal palace … 

--------------------

The stars were itinerant – seemingly as if to tell the people that a great storm would begin in the Egyptian royal family. Even more, it would be a storm enveloping the whole country … 

--------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: Once again, I write a chapter filled with useless words… I think I'm finished … _

Yami Youlan: From the beginning, you were finished. (Indicating the people in the rear, scathing with murderous looks.) 

Youlan: AHHHH! 

Yami Youlan: I will offer incense for you. Do you have any final words? 

Youlan: Remember to burn me some novels… waaaa!!! (In a moment, Youlan is KOed.) 

Yami Youlan: How annoying … 

* * *

**Updated on May 6, 2004 by Rika.**


	7. seven

**RIKA'S SPACE --**

_Responses to Comments:_

NeferNeferi - You'll get your answer in this chapter. Enjoy!! 

Kuruelna Kahini Kilani - Heh, you can always make suggestions since I am planning on writing a story that's loosely based on events here. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 7_

* * *

"Ohhh … what sin did I commit in my past life … that Priest Meti always hand me these kind of tasks to perform?" A man muttered, complainingly. 

He ran towards an uninhabited veranda in the royal palace, the sounds of his hurried footsteps seemed especially piercing in the remote night air. 

"Hey! Stop right this instant!!" A loud voice spoke. 

The man halted in his steps and turned around. He gazed at the shadow of a person that rushed over from an area that looked distant. 

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing?!" The palace guard asked. 

"I am a priest working directly for Priest Meti – Harim [1]. Since I am a priest, I think I do not have to inform you as to what I am doing here. Isn't that right?" Harim answered impatiently. 

"Uh …" The guard found himself speechless at the question. 

"Let it pass… Just lead me to where your captain is." Harim said. 

"Huh? No … Now? Sir Priest?" The guarded sounded slightly hesitant. 

"Of course I mean now! Quickly!!" 

"Understood. Please follow me then." 

Together, the two men made a mad dash towards that uninhabited veranda. 

-------------------

{Women's Quarters} 

The Queen was anxiously pacing back and forth in her room. 

_'Why hasn't Sala returned from there after leaving for so long … I hope nothing has happened to her …'_

She frequently looked outside of a window, wanting to know of any news from Sala. 

_'I wonder if Priest Meti would help me … this matter truly concerns all of us … what I am doing … could it be a bit too careless of me …'_ The Queen thought to herself. _'Hmm, in any case, this affair has developed to this extent. No matter how inappropriate I feel about this, it is useless. It would be better to be praying … maybe he really wants to assist me … even though … the probability of this happening is less than one percent.'_

Just then, a voice interrupted her train of thought. 

"Your Highness?" 

_'It's Sala! She came back!!'_

"Sala?! You've finally returned! What did Meti say?! Tell me!" 

Once the Queen saw Sala, she pulled at her and began to speak a long string of words. 

"My … my Queen … I … can't breathe …" Sala said painfully. 

"What? I'm sorry! I was very worried …" At once, the Queen let her go. 

Because Sala's neck had been tightly grabbed by her, she waited for Sala to breathe a few times before asking her questions again. Sala then handed over Meti's reply to her. 

"Your Highness, when Priest Meti was reading your letter, his face was so taut it seemed like he was dead. Could it be that …" Sala commented uneasily. 

"Hmm …" The Queen opened the letter, her mood being that of one who had just thrown a dice and was waiting to see if her bet had paid off or not. 

The contents of the letter were as follows – __

To Your Highness, the Queen: 

When I read your letter, it did indeed make me feel overwhelmed because this action you are considering is undoubtedly betraying the gods and the Pharaoh. Of course … as a priest, I should stop this extremely silly operation. However, the premise of 'using the Prince as a sacrifice' as being the gods' decree must be proven first before I could take such an action. 

Several days ago, when Akunadin reported to the Pharaoh that supposed 'message', I happened to pick out something strange with his story. I thought that something was wrong when I saw his panicked and angry expression. I began to really doubt him, so … I have decided to provide aid to your plan. 

Furthermore, I have send word of it to a good friend of mine who is also the captain of the palace guard – Paneb [2]. I believe you are not unfamiliar with him. He will agree to help us, so I hope you can give the details to your plan to the maid who had delivered this letter so she can then tell me them. 

-- Priest Meti 

By the time the Queen had finished reading the letter, she was already very happy. Joyfully she told Sala, "Sala, it's too good to be true! Meti is willing to help us!" 

"This is truly a cause for us to be happy, my Queen!" Sala answered. 

"Wait a moment. I need to write a reply to him … I'll need to trouble you once more to deliver it to him…" 

"Your Highness, what are you saying?! I feel much honor to serve you!" 

"Yes, yes, yes … I know." Once more, she picked up her brush and quickly wrote down the scheme they had meticulously planned on the papyrus. 

-------------------

{The Room of the Captain of the Palace Guards} 

"… That's about it, Sir Paneb." Harim said to a man in the room. 

"Hmm … I understand. Then I ask you to bring a verbal message to him, 'I am very happy to help! Whatever you ask me to aid you with, don't hesitate to ask.' [3] 

"Yes. Thank you very much! I'll be leaving now." Harim turned around and left the room. 'Whew! I'm finally done.' 

Feeling relaxed now, he returned to Priest Meti to report the completion of his task… 

-------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: I am truly thankful to my yami … otherwise this chapter would not be up so quickly. _

Yami Youlan: You've finally come back to life … 

Youlan: I should thank you … for asking people to bring my soul back. Ohahaha… 

Yami Youlan: … Although this means I'll be annoyed to death by you sooner or later … 

(Every day, I would make Yami Youlan get out of bed at one in the morning and gushingly tell her the novel's storyline. Only until midnight do I stop.) 

**_Translator's Notes:_**

[1] This is pretty much an approximate interpretation of what the characters sound like. 

[2] I changed the name since the one in the original sounds suspiciously like how 'over' would be pronounced… I also have seen 'Lisa' as a possible name too. 

[3] There's a line after this that goes 'He is a military man after all. When he speaks, it is so honorable.' Gah, more talking from a non-existent narrator! 

* * *

**First posted on April 10th and updated on May 6th of 2004 by Rika.**


	8. eight

**RIKA'S SPACE --**

_Responses to Comments:_

Kuruelna Kahini Kilani - Hehe, I only update fast the things I don't write myself. Right now, I should be actually writing an essay for school but decided to do this first since the chapter is rather short. 

As for my own variation of this fan fic, it may be a while before I actually post it since I'm doing a bit of research into Ancient Egypt so I can write one that is a bit more historically accurate. 

NeferNeferi - Huh? Oh! I'm not the one who wrote this story; only translating it into English. Anyway, enjoy this short chapter. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 8_

* * *

{An evening two days later} 

The Pharaoh had completed the handling of the country's affairs when, because he was bored, he began wandering around the various areas of the palace. Yet all could see that his mood was very foul and tried to avoid him at all costs, deeply fearing that if they weren't careful, they would provoke an angry Pharaoh. 

"Your Majesty …" At this moment, a man who did not care about anyone's mood came to disturb him. 

"Don't bother me, Meti. If there's anything of importance, we can speak of it tomorrow …" 

When the Pharaoh saw clearly who it was, he quickly wanted him gone. 

"Yes, I know. But …" Meti began to speak but stopped. 

"But what?! Don't be so hesitant!" The Pharaoh spoke, impatiently. 

"… Today is the day of the sacrificial offering. During these few days, my Pharaoh, have you not taken into account the Queen's feelings … ?" Meti asked. 

_'The Queen?!' _

The Pharaoh remained silent while Meti continued, "The Queen hasn't left her chambers recently. Your Majesty should know this … in the past, even if the Queen had been injured, she would still want to leave her chambers to breathe in the fresh air. But lately …" 

Meti hadn't finished his thought when he was cut off by a signal from the Pharaoh. 

"I know …" Using these two simple words, he made it clear that he did not wish to hear any more. 

---------------------

{The Queen's Chambers} 

The Queen felt very anxious because today was a very significant day. 

_'It's finally here! It will be midnight soon! I hope Meti and Paneb had handled everything that needs to be done …'_

She frequently looked out the window as she strolled around the room. She hoped that she could rely on this movement to relieve the worry in her heart. 

At this time, she was suddenly embraced by someone behind her. A low and deep voice spoke near her ear, "What's wrong? Why are you so restless?" The Pharaoh! 

The Queen turned her head around to look at him, her eyes slightly uncertain. 

"My Pharaoh? Why are you … today …" Before she had a chance to finish, her mouth was covered by the Pharaoh's lips. After a while, the Pharaoh released her. 

"I'm sorry. During these few days, I didn't pay attention to your feelings … and letting you take on all this suffering alone …" 

Once more, he gently held her in his embrace. Of course, these intimate actions of the Pharaoh surprised the Queen very much. 

_'What is with the Pharaoh today? Why is he suddenly doing all this?'_ She thought. 

However, thinking this was one thing. As she touched her cheek, she realized it was warm and that she was blushing. 

"It's today … I think you must find this all hard to believe …" The Pharaoh spoke. 

"Hmm …" The Queen nestled herself in his embrace as he tenderly held her. 

"But … it will soon pass by. At least … we … still have a child." 

"… That's true. The only one left …" she responded. 

_'Indeed! No matter how cruel the truth is, in the end … it will always pass …'_

"Therefore … obey what the gods have planned for us." The Pharaoh then softly released his wife before continuing. "There's still five hours before midnight. You may have to do a little preparation …" 

"Yes, I have already done what I need to do …" A slight change could be seen in her eyes. 

_'Our plan …'_

---------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: I originally didn't plan to write this chapter … but this is in response to a good friend's request … so I typed this up. Everyone shouldn't think that this is very … _

Yami Youlan: Are you trying to do a Zhuang Xiaowei (Rika: I'm not sure how to translate this … I think it has something to do with pretending to be insane and foolish.)? No one craves this type of writing … if you were trying to type something intimate, then you should write something more hentai! That would make it readable! 

Youlan: Hen … hentai … 

Yami Youlan: That's right! No one will even care about such simple writing like yours! So you ought to try to absorb the merits of others … 

Youlan: (Current State – listening to her surroundings, leisurely reading) completely ignoring Yami Youlan 

* * *

**First posted on April 13th and updated on May 6th of 2004 by Rika.**


	9. nine

**RIKA'S SPACE --**

_Responses to Comments:_

NeferNeferi - Nah, it's not my Yami. It's Youlan's Yami who mentioned that. I'm only the translator to this story. cough I feel sick but anyway here's the next chapter … a day late. 

Kuruelna - Yeah, that's what I'm pretty much am planning on doing … although it won't be completely accurate due to the fact there was never a Pharaoh called Atemu or Atem in Egyptian history. Oh well. 

Hmm … why do I write fiction? I write it because it's a way of expressing my views on issues such as good vs. evil, love, and the like through the voices of fictional characters rather than my own mouth. And it's so fun to write about people who live the lives we ordinary people can only dream about! 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 9_

* * *

{Evening; the time: midnight} 

In a secret area of the palace, there were many priests gathered together. On each of their faces were expressions of depression and unwillingness. In their many years of performing sacrificial offerings to the gods, they had encountered many different types of sacrifices: bulls, sheep, horses, and even people. But tonight's sacrifice was one that they could not bear to hurt. That was an infant – a baby that was just born a few days ago! He looked so pure, so unknowing, so kindhearted. How could they bring themselves to offer him … 

--------------------

"Wahahaha!!" Akunadin was laughing loudly and joyfully in his room. "Hehe … tonight truly is one that makes me happy, Belmon." 

He looked at his confidant and said, "Soon … our cute little Prince will be meeting with the gods. Then, my dream will be almost a reality." 'Yes … my dream of seizing the throne …' 

"Sir Akunadin, the time is getting late. We should be leaving now …" Belmon reminded him. 

"Hmm … that's right. Let us go now!" He changed into his priestly robes and headed towards the altar. 

--------------------

{Sacrificial Altar} 

Two hours before the ceremony began, there were already a lot of high-ranking officials waiting, and among them were the Pharaoh and the Queen. So when Akunadin arrived, there were a great many people gathered by the altar. Let the ceremony start! 

First, he called to the gods according to the old tradition as he faced the flames in the center of the room. Then he wrote down the main points for the ceremony on a piece of papyrus and threw it into the fires as a report to the gods. 

It was like this that the first part of the ceremony was completed. Finally, the last part of the 'show' began – the live sacrifice! 

Akunadin chanted some sentences with an unclear meaning then made a motion to a priest standing to his side to bring up the offering. That priest took the child from the Queen and, while carrying the Prince, walked around the vicinity of the altar in a circle before handing the child over to Akunadin. 

_'Why did he take the Prince around in a circle for …'_ Akunadin thought silently. 

Next, Akunadin held the child in his arms as he prayed to the heavens. Then he … threw the baby into the fire. All of the people present heard, at the moment the child was thrown into the flames, the crying of the baby as it felt the burning pain of the fire. The crying sounds gradually faded from a low voice to a faint one. Slowly … the voice disappeared. 

At that moment, the Queen fainted. This caused the officials present to panic and quickly they had her taken to her bed chambers to rest. 

--------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

After reading to this point, some of the readers may think one of two things: 

1. What is she fainting for? Isn't that someone else's child? 

2. The Queen sure knows how to put on an act by fainting. 

But what if I said something unexpected had occurred? Something that left the Queen with no other choice but to offer the real Prince as the sacrifice? Do you want to know what it is? Then please wait for the next chapter … 

_Youlan: I've finally typed up this chapter … Yay! _

Yami Youlan: … Are you lacking in hacks or in being killed? What is this thing you typed at the end? 

Youlan: hiccup It's needed for the story … Please understand that … 

Yami Youlan: I can't guarantee that the guys yonder can understand you … 

(The readers have already taken out their pots, bowls, ladles, basins, vegetable knives, samurai swords …) 

* * *

**First posted on April 17th and updated on May 6th of 2004 by Rika.**


	10. ten

**RIKA'S SPACE --**

_Responses to Comments:_

Aika Hanyou - Thanks for your comments. I hope you'll like this chapter. 

NeferNeferi - Ah, I see. I was planning on e-mailing her later on when I'm pretty much done with this story and tell her about the comments left here. 

Anyway, you'll see who the child that was thrown into the fire soon enough … 

Kuruelna - Well, you'll get part of the answer to those notes this time around. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 10_

* * *

What exactly did happen to cause the Queen to faint over during the ceremony? 

Why didn't their detailed plan succeed? 

What actually occurred? 

Let us take a look … 

----------------------

{Ten minutes before the ceremony begins} 

The Queen was extremely anxious because Captain Paneb, who was supposed to come help them, hadn't come at the appointed time! 

_'Oh Ra, in ten minutes the ceremony will start! Why hasn't Paneb come yet?!'_

She was so worried that she dispatched all of her servants and maids to search for him. They were also flustered at this turn of events and searched anxiously everywhere. But after five minutes had passed, they all returned to the Queen's chambers. 

"Have you found him yet?! Have you found him?!" The Queen asked urgently, while the servants all had worried looks on their faces. 

In the end, it was Sala who spoke, fear in her voice. "My … my Queen, it seems like we had practically searched through the whole palace … but we couldn't find Captain Paneb … Not only that …" She paused for a moment, then continued speaking. "The guards who watch over the major entrances of the palace have already started to be suspicious of us. Because of your power in the palace, other than the places with special rules, we are allowed to go where we please without obstructions. However, because of our large number, it often attracts attention from them. As a result, we had no choice but to return here …" 

At the end of her speech, it seemed that Sala had spoken with a voice that only she could hear. The Queen felt despair as she fell to the ground. 

_'Ooh … Gods! Why? Why is it that I can not avoid this fate? Why?'_

She held her head in her hands as she bitterly called out to the heavens. 

"Your Highness …" Sala went over and knelt by her side. "Right now … we don't have any other way but to …" She looked over to the two babies sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Use the young Princess to replace the Prince." In her eyes revealed a bit of unwillingness. 

"Alright …" The Queen stood. "We can only do that …" 

----------------------

When the Queen saw the baby in her arms be carried away by the priest during the ceremony, she felt something that was indescribable. 

'My daughter … Tameri … it's not that I am willing to leave you … for your brother, the Prince of Egypt and the future Pharaoh, I don't have a choice but to sacrifice you … Tameri … please forgive me …' 

After that, she saw the child be thrown into the fire and from her mind burst a whiteness that blinded her. Then her two legs became unsteady and she fainted over from shock. 

----------------------

When she fainted, everyone present panicked. They quickly had the Queen taken back to her chambers for treatment. It was during this time when everyone's attention had shifted over to the Queen that the priests who had just completed the sacrificial ceremony had quietly slipped away from the Palace through a back entrance. 

One of the priests was carrying in his arms a little sleeping baby … 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: Finally … we're entering the end of the first half of this story … _

Yami Youlan: This time you really had dragged out posting these chapters for such a long time … All together it took you a week to post this! 

Youlan: What can I do about it? It's not my fault that I didn't get any inspiration and couldn't type it up. Even more, the writing I type without any inspiration is very unsightly. No one will look at it. Afterwards, my reputation will fall to nothing. 

Yami Youlan: You never had much of a reputation in the first place … 

* * *

**First posted on April 21st and updated on May 6th of 2004 by Rika.**


	11. eleven

**RIKA'S SPACE --**

_Responses to Comments:_

NeferNeferi - Yep, and you'll find out what happens to them soon too. 

Kuruelna - I actually wanted to post this chapter two days ago but something was screwy with Fanfiction.net. It wouldn't let me log into my account! 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 11_

* * *

{Outside of the Palace} 

The group of priests took advantage of the dusky and unclear night to quickly slip away from the Palace. They carefully walked to a ordinary house with it's lights still lit. 

Knock! Knock, knock! 

Hearing the secret code through the rhythm of the knocks, the owner of the house opened the door. 

"Was it a success?" the person asked. 

"Hmm, you can regard it as one." The leader of the group of priests answered. 

"Please come in." the person opened the door wide to let the group enter the house. 

--------------------

{Inside of the House} 

The owner of the house was an elderly, retired former High Priest whose status in the court was still revered even today. 

At this time, he invited all of the priests to sit down as he asked, "Did anyone find out about tonight's operation?" 

"No, it was even easier than we thought because of an unexpected incident occurring." Replied the leader of the priests. 

"Unexpected incident?" the aged priest repeated uncertainly. 

"During the ceremony, the Queen fainted. Probably from being sad from the events happening around her. We took the opportunity as a way to shift the attention away from us." The head priest said. 

"Hmm …" The old priest thought about this for a moment. "Then, what of the Prince? From what I know, the one that was to be sacrificed was a boy." 

"He's here." Another priest revealed the infant he was holding in his arms. 

"Hand him over to my wife." 

As the old priest spoke, an elderly but amiable woman stepped forward to hold the child. She then left the room. 

The others began to talk over amongst themselves on how to allow this Prince to continue living until he reached the age to have his adulthood rites and could return to the Egyptian royal family. Just when they were discussing these topics hotly, the old woman hurriedly reentered the room, looking slightly panicked. She whispered something in the ear of her husband while his expression slowly changed. He stopped the discussion, asking, "I have something I need answered. Did you men verify that the child was the young Prince?" 

"Of course we did. We had seen them during the naming ceremony so we know how they look like." 

"They?" The elderly priest asked, confused. 

"The Queen gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl." One of the priests responded. 

"Ah. I see. Then it's not surprising that you would take the wrong child." The old priest stroked his chin. 

"Wrong child?!" All of the priests repeated in confusion. 

"The infant you brought here is a girl. From what you have just told me, I think the Queen must have deliberately switched the young Prince with the Princess so she would be sacrificed in his place while his life would be spared." The aged priest calmly explained what he thought from the evidence. 

"What?!" All of the priests shouted out, not believing their ears. "Yet … it is possible because the young Prince is, after all, the future Pharaoh. The Queen would naturally want to protect him. The Pharaoh is old and if the Prince dies, it would mean the end of the Egyptian royal family's bloodline." They discussed this among themselves and felt that the old priest's words were not unjustified. 

"Although the child with us now is not the Prince, she is still a member of the Egyptian royal family. The blood in her body is that of the Pharaoh of Egypt so we must do our duty and raise her until she can return to the royal family in the future. Now, do you have someone in mind that can do this? Who can raise the Princess while not divulging her whereabouts?" The elderly priest asked them. 

"Hmm … I think that perhaps she could do it …" one of the priests said. 

"She?" the others asked. 

"A servant loyal to the Queen. From what I have heard, it seems that she is preparing to take her leave of the Queen so she can return to her hometown to make the preparations for her child's funeral." 

"Her child's funeral?" On the tops of everyone else's heads were a bunch of question marks. 

"Her child was the one we used as the sacrifice in place of the Prince. The one who died in the flames. Yet, she volunteered to this." The priest spoke. 

"Oh. Then you must contact her quickly. It would be best if you can bring her here before sunrise." 

"Understood!" One of the priests changed out of his priestly robes and, using the cover of the dark night, vanished along the dark path. 

--------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

Do you know who the 'she' the others were mentioning was? Maybe the more intelligent readers have already guessed her identity. That's right! It's the one who was willing to have her child be sacrificed … the middle-aged maid … 

_Youlan: Could it be possible that there are some who feel that they have been played with by me? In the end, they still used a substitute. _

Yami Youlan: It seems you have some sense after all. The group that you played a joke on are all waiting outside … 

Youlan: How … how many are there altogether? (Already trembling) 

Yami Youlan: Hmm … let me see … 100, 200 … there's too many. I can't count them all. 

Youlan: You can't let them charge in here … 

Yami Youlan: (looking at the door with several gashes in it) It's too late … 

* * *

**First posted on April 27th and updated on May 6th of 2004 by Rika.**


	12. twelve

**RIKA'S SPACE --**

_Responses to Comments:_

NeferNeferi - You'll see how Atem-chan will survive in the palace. Although I should add that this story doesn't really answer the question … 

Kuruelna - I don't mind at all. Just review when you feel like it. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 12_

* * *

At the eve of daybreak, there was a carriage that was slowly heading towards the country's borders. Inside the carriage sat two individuals. One person was driving and the other was sitting. In the arms of the woman seated in the carriage was a sleeping female infant. 

The woman thought of the events that had just occurred. Even now, she still couldn't completely believe it. She looked down at the child that was smoothly and steadily sleeping in her bosom and tenderly teased the cute sleeping face. A small smile appeared on the woman's countenance. 

"I never thought we would be able to see each other again, Princess Tameri …" 

-------------------

{Several Minutes Before} 

When she was abruptly led to the place where they were gathered by a priest, she was completely frightened. After all, the people she was facing wielded great power. We can only imagine the oppressive feelings she was confronted with at this time. 

She worriedly sat there, not understanding why these group of men wanted to bring her to this place. At this moment, the elderly High Priest spoke, "You … were a maid that once served the Queen, is that right?" 

"Yes, my Lord …" she weakly answered, her voice so small that even she could barely hear it. 

"Now, I want you to do this task for me." 

"Task? But I am no longer a maid serving the Queen." she said. 

"Because you are no longer by her side, this is why I want you to do it." 

_'What exactly is this task?'_ She thought restlessly. 

The High Priest made a motion to his wife to bring the person over, while the elderly woman slowly went over to her side. She handed over a sleeping female infant to the other woman. When she looked at the features of the baby, she immediately spoke, surprised. "She's … ! This … How is this possible?!" She stared, not believing her eyes. 

"From your reaction, I think the Queen must have switched the sacrificial offering. Is that correct?" The High Priest asked. 

The woman remained silent, listening. _Why is the little Princess here?!_

"Be at ease. I don't mean to reveal this event, but the Queen's plan has caused a mistake to occur in ours. Originally, the baby that is resting in your arms should have been the young Prince. However, right now I think there really isn't any difference between them since they are both members of the royal family." 

"Then … what does my Lord wish for me to do?" She asked. 

"I want you to … raise … this Princess, who will live among the people." 

"What?!" She began to suspect something was wrong with her ears. "My Lord, what do you mean?" The woman asked, wanting to know a more definite answer. 

"According to the current situation, I think it would be impossible for the young Princess to be raised by someone in the royal family. Yet, she is a member of that family and cannot be corrupted by the ways of the common people. Then it would only be natural that someone that serves the royal family be the one to instruct her in all of the royal etiquette and protocols so that she won't feel uncomfortable when she returns to the palace in the future. 

"After all, some people will find it impossible to fit in with the many customs in the palace in a short period of time. In addition, I also do not wish to … see the young Princess become a wild girl with no understanding of manners in the future. Therefore, your responsibility is great … are you willing to accept this important task?" The High Priest finished stating his carefully thought out reasons in one breath. 

"I am willing … in the future … when the little Princess is old enough to have her rite of adulthood, I will have her brought back here … so she can return to the place she should go back to." 

"Very good. There is something else you should take. Let her always have it on her." 

The High Priest took out a slender object from his robes. It was a necklace with the badge of the royal family stamped on it. 

The woman recognized the necklace. It was the necklace the Queen had put around the baby's neck before the little Princess was to be taken as the sacrifice. 

"This thing can prove her identity because it hides something quite obscure. Other than the goldsmiths that work for the palace, no one else can create a necklace that is identical to this one." 

"I understand." She accepted the item and stood up. "Sir Priest, the time is late. I must be leaving now. My younger sister is waiting for me outside." 

"Then go … but remember! In the future, you must allow this young Princess set foot in the great halls of Egypt's palaces." 

"Yes. I will not let her encounter any mishaps!" 

The carriage outside sounds loudly. The woman carried the young Princess and headed out to the distant borders of their land. 

-------------------

"Elder sister." The woman driving the carriage called, causing her to wake up from her thoughts. 

The other woman extended her hand, pointing towards a house that seemed to disappear and reappear in front of them. 

"We've returned home." She said. 

The woman stared at the vast prairie that spread as far as the eye can see as well as the lakes and waters dotting the landscape. She thought to herself, _young Princess … you will be growing up here now._

-------------------

**_Author's Corner:_** _Youlan: This chapter marks the end of the first half of this story. Next time, it will be a new storyline. _

Yami Youlan: That's very good. Aren't you also about to begin a new life yourself? The beginning of a new semester … 

Youlan (new school term starts): Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!!!! Don't mention those two characters in my presence!!!! (Rika: the 2 characters mentioned is 'kai xue' or beginning of a new school year) I – HATE – BITTERLY – STARTING – A – NEW – SCHOOL – YEAR!!!! 

* * *

**Posted on May 6, 2004 by Rika.**


	13. thirteen

**RIKA'S SPACE:**

Yay, I've finished translating another chapter. In this one, we finally meet the teenage Atem and Seto. it's been a LONG wait, ne? Atem also finds out a secret he didn't know about ... 

_To NeferNeferi:_ Hope you like this chapter! 

Reviews are always welcome! 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 13_

* * *

Time flies by very quickly. In a blink of an eye, sixteen years has passed. 

In the capital city of Thebes, the people were very joyful about the ascension of their young Pharaoh -- Atem Monasia [1] and celebrated by conducting lively parties everywhere. Although the new Pharaoh was barely sixteen years old, he handled the state affairs methodically and had his own views on things. Moreover, he was very skilled and competent. It seemed that it would be soon that he wouldn't need the assistance of the chancellors. 

Originally, everyone felt the effect of the death of the old Pharaoh on their moods but had been bestirred by this young Pharaoh. Egypt's influence had grown with each passing day and all loyally supported him. But also because of his youth, all of the officials had been sending reports, hoping that he would marry and continue the royal family's lineage. Perhaps they were too vigorious in their actions and as a result, the young Pharaoh didn't look happy at the mention of a wife. 

------------------

{**In the Royal Palace**} 

On this day, this young Pharaoh, who had just finished with handling the country's matters, was being pressed by the group of old officials to marry. 

"Haven't I already informed you of this?! I do not have such an intention at this time!" 

The young Pharaoh indignantly threw out these words and turning around, he left towards the inner halls of the Palace. 

_'Ugh! I truly can not stand those old fellows ... each and every one of them only speak of recommending their own daughters for ...'_

He entered the inner hall, still angry, when someone suddenly called out to him. 

"Atem!" He did not need to turn around because he already knew who it was who called out. There was only one person in the whole of Egypt who dared to call him by his name and not some form of respectful title. However, the man was not annoying at all. At the very least, he was better than those who were simply flattering him by calling him with a title. 

"It's you, Seto ..." He looked towards a young priest who was heading towards him. 

"Have you been forced by those old fellows to marry again?" Seto was smiling. 

"This isn't funny, Seto. If it was you, I guarantee you won't be able to laugh about it!" Atem answered, still in a foul mood. 

"Hehe, that is something I don't even want to think about." Seto, as before, used a jesting tone of voice while saying this. 

"Stop it ... Oh, that's right. Have you caught that old thief Akunadin yet?" Atem asked as he walked. 

Not too long ago, Priest Akunadin had been discovered to be spreading heresy among the people as well as collecting taxes from them. What's more, he began capturing women from all over the country. He explained that they were to work at the temples as female workers when in truth, he treated them as tools for his own entertainment. The populace finally had enough of it and started to launch a succession of attacks against the temples. This caused the affair to be revealed to everyone. After this happened, Akunadin and his gang of aides all slipped away without a trace. 

"We still haven't arrested him yet but ... just recently the Temple of Light had detained one of his close aides. I came here to tell you of this while my grandfather is currently interrogating him." Seto said. 

"Are you speaking of Priest Meti? Isn't he in retirement?" Atem remembered when his father had passed away from an illness, Priest Meti had then submitted his resignation of his official post. No matter how he tried to dissuade him, Meti had been insistent on his leaving. 

"I heard my grandfather say that over ten years ago, Akunadin had ... when you were just born ... once tried to plan to kill you. That's why my grandfather was so angry that he personally went to interrogate that aide." Seto answered. 

Atem didn't speak as they quickly headed to the Temple of Light. 

------------------

{**In the Temple of Light**} 

A criminal was currently being interrogated by Priest Meti. He constantly demanded that the man reveal the whereabouts of Akunadin but the man wouldn't speak a word, even if his body was whipped by the guards until there were wounds all over. As Atem and Seto stood on a path away from the temple, they could clearly hear the sounds of the whip that can bring fear to anyone. 

When they entered the temple, they saw Meti angrily talking to the prisoner. 

"Grandfather ..." Seto saw him loudly cursing and was worried. "Don't get angry. If this goes on, your body will ..." Starting from last month, the condition of Meti's body had worsened. 

"That's true. High Priest Meti, you should rest for a moment." Atem urged, standing next to him. 

"Since Your Majesty has spoken ... take him away! We'll interrogate him on another day!" 

Seto spoke to the guards, who pulled the criminal to his feet. They binded him with a cord as well as cuffs then dragged him towards the prisons. 

"My Pharaoh, since Akunadin's crimes has been disclosed ... then I should tell you something." 

"Something?" Atem looked at Meti, who nodded slightly. 

"A truth that we High Priests have been concealing for many years ..." That cruel ceremony with the life sacrifice that occurred sixteen years ago ..." 

------------------

{**In the Palace**} 

"Mother!" Atem, upon entering the Palace, went in search for his mother. 

"What is it, Uro [2]?" The old Queen [3] asked, confused. "Is there something wrong, Uro? Why were you in such a hurry?" She continued, concerned. 

"Mother ... just a few moments ago, Priest Meti informed me of something." Atem spoke, sitting next to his mother. 

_'Priest Meti?!'_ The old Queen suddenly felt a premonition. She thought that what Atem was planning on asking her was not something good. As she expected ... 

"Mother ... did I have a younger sister?! Not only that, was she my twin sister?!" 

_'Ohh ... it's here. What she was most unwilling to remember ...'_

------------------

**Author's Corner:**

_Youlan: Once again, I've typed up another chapter ... because tomorrow is my first day of school ... It's possible that I won't have much time to type more chapters ... so I'm using the last surplus time I have to work hard at typing this out ... _

Yami Youlan: What you're doing is very good. (After reading the chapter) Hey, who is 'Ku'? [see note #2 in my notes for more info. -- RIKA] 

Youlan: Eh ... I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that 'Ku' is the old Queen's nickname for Atem. But most of his friends, like Seto, would still call him by his full name. 

**Translator's Notes:**

[1] I'm not entirely sure if this is right or not. It's not a common surname and I ended up just improvising on the whole thing. Frankly, I don't see why there even should be a surname since I don't recall ancient Egyptians ever having one. But since Youlan included this, I'm doing the same here. 

[2] The original text used a simple character 'Ku' which was a shortened form of his name, 'Kuleide'. Because, as I explained in the first chapter, I had changed his name to Atem ... this nickname would make no sense to anyone else who had not read the original Chinese text. I instead chose to use the Egyptian name 'Uro' in its place. Uro means king, so I thought it would be fitting. 

[3] Youlan originally used the title 'Empress Dowager' which is a common title in China for the mother of the current Emperor. I don't recall anything about having such a title for the mother of a Pharaoh so I chose not to use it.

* * *

**Posted on May 11, 2004 by Rika.**


	14. fourteen

**RIKA'S SPACE:**

Hi, minna! I haven't died yet. I've just been busy with my own life and recovering from a bout with the flu. Maybe that's why this chapter seems a bit weird with the translation of some parts. (I know I skipped over a sentence or two but luckily they were parts that wouldn't make sense if I ever tried translating it.) 

Anyway, on to the comments. 

_Elusia_: First of all, Atem was never a demon. It's just something that Akunadin made up to get rid of him. I'm not sure how the whole thing is cleared up because Youlan never reached that part in this story or in the side-story she wrote (which you can also read at FF.net ... only the first part is up though.) but I assume that either someone told the truth to the Pharaoh, who punished the guilty party or something else happened. 

_NeferNeferi_: Here's your answer ... 

_Roanna Luna_: I have no idea why she chose that name. I think I should ask her about that the next time I write her an e-mail. But I do know that she wrote this story before we all found out Yami Yuugi's real name ... 

_Metadragon_: Thanks for your high rating. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 14_

* * *

Faced with Atem's question, the old Queen could only reply with her silence. 

"Mother ..." Atem spoke with a slightly imploring voice. He really wanted to know about his younger sister and where she was now. He had lived for sixteen years and this was the first time he had heard any information concerning a sibling. 

"I am tired, child ... I want to return to my chambers. Sala!" The old Queen purposely changed the subject. 

Atem stared at her, flabbergasted. "Mother!" 

"Your Highness, you called for me?" Sala asked, stepping forward. 

"I feel tired and would like to return to my chambers to rest." After finishing the sentence, she left with Sala. 

Atem stood there, watching them leave with his eyes. At this moment, he had a look of complete bewilderment on his face because of Priest Meti's words to him earlier. 

----------------------

"You did have a twin sister ... only it's a pity that ..." 

Of course, he wasn't at all satisfied with such an answer. As a result, he started asking a whole slew of questions, like: "What do you mean, it's a pity? What happened to her? Why hasn't anyone mentioned this to me before?!" 

But Priest Meti merely shook his head and told him, "You should go ask your mother that. I can't say anymore, so forgive me for taking my leave now." He then left, with Seto promptly following him. 

Before leaving though, Seto mouthed to him "Go ask the Queen! She surely must know the details about this!" Then as Meti wasn't paying attention to him, he continued, "We meet in front of the Temple of Light in one hour!" 

----------------------

_'It should be almost an hour now. He's probably there already ...'_

Carrying a whole stomach full of uncertainies, Atem quickly headed towards the Temple of Light. 

----------------------

{**Temple of Light**} 

The halls of the temple were completely empty, with no shadows of anyone in sight. Atem walked to stand near one of the pillars and did a quick look around him to determine if there was truly no one there. He then pushed a decorative statue slightly downward. After a minute passed, a hidden stone door suddenly appeared in front of him. Opening the door, he went inside and the door quietly closed itself behind him. 

{**Inside the Stone Door**} 

After the door was opened, there were a row of whirling stairs that went straight down. The stairs were connected to a passage, which led to a wide room. At that place, someone was there already waiting for him. Seeing the shadow of the person, Atem promptly sped up his footsteps. 

----------------------

Seto had stood there for quite a while now. In his mind, he was constantly repeating, _'Sheesh! Why hasn't that guy come here yet?!'_ Presently, he had repeated this for the 9,999th time. Just when he was about to think of it for the ten thousandth time, someone hurriedly ran into the room. The first thing the person did was to apologize to him. 

"I'm sorry, Seto! Have you waited for a long time?" Atem asked. 

"No, I only waited for about half an hour." Seto said, sounding slightly sarcastic. 

_'It appears that you're not pleased that I'm late ...'_

"Fine! It's my fault that I came here late. Are you happy now? Now to the issue at hand!" Atem answered. 

"Did you find out anything?" Seto asked, although he knew it was a waste of time asking the question. From the expression on Atem's face, he knew that the other didn't get any of the answers he wanted. 

Atem shrugged. "No. Once my mother heard that I wanted to speak about my younger sister, she made up some excuse to leave." He looked at the other man. "What about you? You probably asked Priest Meti, didn't you?" 

"Yes. My grandfather was just as tight-lipped. He did tell me that when you two were born sixteen years ago, your sister was offered to the gods as a live sacrifice ..." 

He was cut off by Atem's surprised voice. "Hey! Did I just hear right?! Live sacrifice?!" From what he knew, his father had ordered a complete ban on this kind of cruel ceremony when he was five. How could there still be someone who did such a forbidden act?! 

"You heard me correctly! At that time, live sacrifices were allowed and their ceremonies still held. Now continuing with what I was saying ... during one evening, a ceremony was held quietly in the palace. It seemed that almost all of the officials were there, including the previous Pharaoh and his wife. The priest presiding over the ceremony was that old traitor -- Akunadin. He personally threw her into the fire to be burned alive. Everyone thought that your sister had died, even my grandfather thought that was the truth. 

"But someone came to see him yesterday. He purposely came very late at night, when there wasn't anyone around and told him, 'Actually, the little Princess is still alive. The infant that was burned to death wasn't her sixteen years ago. She was secretly smuggled out of the palace by a group of royalist priests, the same ones who were at the ceremony and was turned over to a woman they trusted to raise her.' 

"I hear that the woman once served your mother as a maid. But the Princess herself still doesn't know of her true identity. Even though she is your twin, she doesn't look much like your sister now. That's all I could find out ..." 

"Hmm ... you're actually rather good at this. I didn't think you could get that much out of Priest Meti." Atem said. 

"Hn. Who do you think I am?" Seto smirked, apparently pleased with the complement. 

Atem's intuition suddenly told him that something was wrong with the story he heard. 

_'Wait a minute. I keep having this strange feeling. It's Meti we're dealing with here! How could he have told Seto so much ... unless ...'_ He looked over towards Seto. _'He used that ...'_ He wanted to know that truth so he probed him, asking, "Seto, how did you find out about this?" 

Seto didn't bother replying, but something in his expression gave the answer away. 

"You really did use the Millenium Rod ..." _'This guy actually dared to do that to his own grandfather ...'_

"Yes. Otherwise my grandfather would rather die before telling me anything." Seto acted like he felt there was nothing wrong with what he did. 

_'What a rebellious guy ...'_

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: ... (Nothing to say) _

Yami Youlan: ... It appears that you also know that this chapter is bad, right? 

Youlan: You're right; it really is that bad. I ... what the heck did I type??!! (starts bumping her head to the wall in madness) 

Yami Youlan: Hey! Have some temperance! You should know when to stop before you kill yourself! I don't want to continue this novel's story for you. (says this while reading magazines)

* * *

**Posted on May 25, 2004 by Rika.**


	15. fifteen

**RIKA'S CORNER:**

It's been taking me longer to post up chapters, it seems. This one is rather short, but I'm not the one writing them so there's nothing I can do about it. Hope you guys enjoy reading it. [I wanted to post this yesterday, seeing it was Yuugi's b-day but heh...] 

_NeferNeferi_ - Nothing yet, but they will be meeting soon. Stay tuned!

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 15_

* * *

"Whew ... it's finally done." 

Atem put down the reports sent to him by his ministers and closed his eyes in exhaustion, wanting to let himself take a short break. Unfortunately, the gods never seem to listen to the will of the people because just as he closed his eyes, the sounds of many arguing voices in the distance was heard. 

"Ohh ... it can't be! It's those old men again!!" Atem muttered in exasperation. 

Ever since the last time he had angrily lashed out at them, he thought that it would put a stop to the idea for him to marry. He never would have known that it caused just the opposite effect. Now the officials would wait until he had completed with the affairs of state for the day to begin talking about this girl or that one. Even more, once they started chattering, it would be in an endless stream. What a headache it caused! 

Seeing the group of men moving towards him, Atem promptly decided to do something -- get away from them! He stood up and, without turning his head, headed towards the Temple of Light. Of course, the old men weren't going to let him off so easily. They began to follow after him. 

----------------------

{**Temple of Light**} 

In the temple, Seto had just completed his priestly duties for the day. 

"Priest Seto ..." A faraway voice called to him and he immediately turned towards the sound. 

"... Is something the matter, chancellors?" Seto asked, his expression one of cool aloofness. 

"Have you seen the Pharaoh pass by here?" They were eagerly waiting for his response. 

"I have not!" Was the curt reply, his tone clearly telling them not to waste his time. 

"Is that so? Then ... we shall be leaving now." The men knew of and feared Seto's power in the palace. 

"I won't be seeing you off then." He turned around, paying them no attention. It was as if the men were merely the air in the room. The men left, each one thinking to themselves, '_I always seem to have this feeling of dread when I speak with Priest Seto..._' 

----------------------

After seeing that the men were far away from him, Seto looked around at the 'empty' temple and spoke, "They've all left now. You can come out, Atem." 

A shadow appeared out of the depths of the temple. 

"Hmph! What a bunch of annoying old ..." Atem watched the shadows of the men disappear in the distance. 

Seto looked over at him. "I think you should get married soon. Then those men won't be bothering you every day." 

"You know I don't want to do that..." Is this guy looking for death? 

"Ah ... Whatever you want then. Why don't you sit down?" 

Atem sat down and sighed. "Alas ... I think it was better when I was the Crown Prince. At least there weren't anyone to force me into getting a wife." 

"Who asked you to be the Pharaoh at such a young age? Just accept your fate." Seto drank a bit of tea. 

'_How despicable! Even now, you try to make fun of me?! But what he says has the ring of truth to it. I guess ... I should go out for a bit. I honestly do not want to see those old men again. Once I think of them, I don't feel so well._' 

"Hey, Seto ..." 

"What?" 

"In a moment, I hope you can help me." 

'_Help you?_' While Seto was trying to understand the meaning behind those words, Atem immediately jumped out of a window. 

"A ... Atem?!" Seto watched stupidly as he jumped out from a eight-story high temple. But he wasn't too worried since with Atem's magical powers, jumping from this height meant nothing to him. 

Once Atem landed on the ground, he used his powers to tell him, 'Seto, I am going out for a bit. I'm leaving the affairs of the government in your hands.' 

"What?! You ... You get back here right now!!!! Atem!!!!" _Ugh, I'll have to take over for him again ... by Ra!_

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: How pitiful it is for Seto ... having to replace the Pharaoh. _

Seto: Damn you ... prepare to die! 

Youlan: Oh ... Ah ah ahh! (Was punished by a game of darkness by Seto) 

Yami Youlan: ... You deserved that.

* * *

**Posted on June 5, 2004 by Rika.**


	16. sixteen

**RIKA'S SPACE:**

Seeing that this is a short chapter, I decided to post it up earlier ... heh. I was going to wait until later on this week to translating the original chapter. Enjoy! 

BTW, for those who don't know, I'm also translating a side-story to this one that Youlan wrote. You can find it if you click on my bio and scroll down to the stories section. 

drumroll And on to the responses: 

_NeferNeferi_: Heh, don't we all feel sorry for Seto now. Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't have much Atem. But at least we see Seto suffer some more ... 

_Mukyuu Tenshi_: It's not over yet for Seto's problems ... hee. 

_Roanna Luna_: Ah, your birthday is on June 1st then? Well, happy really belated birthday then! 

Hmm, maybe a priest can take over the Pharaoh's duties if the Pharaoh himself specifically said that he could. I should study more in Ancient Egyptian history ...

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 16_

* * *

{**On a Street**} 

"Ah ... Ever since I became the Pharaoh, I haven't been able to walk on the streets alone ..." 

Atem happily strolled the different streets, not fearing if anyone recognized him. He had already taken care of changing his costume in advance, otherwise if he had worn those clothes for official duties, anyone could tell in a glance who he was. That wouldn't be amusing at all. Yet he didn't know that as he was relaxing and visiting the peddlers in the marketplace, Seto, who he had dragged into this, wasn't feeling quite as happy ... because the old Queen had suddenly asked him to see her ... 

----------------------

{**In the Palace**} 

"I, Priest Seto, am here." 

Seto knelt in front of the old Queen, all the while feeling uncertain about something. 'That's odd ... why has she asked me to come here for no apparent reason?' 

"Seto ..." The old Queen spoke, "do you know where Uro has gone?" 

"He ..." Seto started a cold sweat, thinking, 'It's all over! How am I going to answer this?!' 

"It seems you don't know either, right?" The old Queen appeared slightly disappointed. 

'Whew ... fortunately the Queen didn't continue asking me ...' Seto thought, relieved. 

"But perhaps this is not such a bad thing ... Seto ... it's nothing to worry about ... you may leave." 

"Thank you." Seto kept having a feeling that something was wrong, so he took the opportunity to use his magic to control the mind of one of the servants. He ordered her to go to the old Queen and find out what was going on, while he returned to continue what he was doing. 

----------------------

'Hmm ... although Uro is still young, I should still find him a Queen soon ...' the old Queen thought. 

"Sala ..." she called. "Issue this information out: 'The Pharaoh of Egypt is choosing a Queen. If there are young women who meet the requirements, then let them enter the palace. When the young ladies pass through the tests I have designed for them ... the Pharaoh will personally choose his wife.' ... Do you remember all this?" 

She saw Sala quickly pick up a pen and began writing down her words. "I've wrote it all down. Please review it, Your Highness." Sala then handed over the paper to the old Queen. 

"Ah. Tomorrow, make this public in all the regions of Egypt. Let the officials of the various areas be in charge of the initial judging. The prerequisites for the initial judging are: a refined appearance and beautiful dancing ability." 

"Understood. I will take my leave now." 

After Sala had left, the old Queen smiles to herself. "Heh, if the woman possesses only those two conditions, she will not be able to pass my tests. It's only the most basic of prerequisites." 

----------------------

{**In a Temple**} 

In the evening, Seto was very surprised when he heard the details of what the servant had reported to him. 

"By the gods ... she sure is fast with her actions ... I didn't think she would start this so soon ..." He spoke, annoyed. Seto then looked at the direction where Atem had slipped out of the palace in the morning. 

"You better get back here soon! Atem ... if you don't come back soon, your troubles are going to get bigger ..." 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: Oh ... the Pharaoh's problems are getting worse ... _

Pharaoh: Damn ... You clearly know that I don't want to get married! Are you looking for death! 

Seto: Ah, what's wrong with it? In any case, it'll happen sooner or later. 

Youlan: That's what I'm saying. 

Pharaoh: Seto ... just whose side are you on? 

Seto: Haha ... I'm neutral.

* * *

**Posted on June 14, 2004 by Rika.**


	17. seventeen

**Rika's Message --**

Here's the latest chapter I translated. Not much there in terms of plot, but there will be some in the next one. hint, hint Two people should be meeting each other soon. 

> _NeferNeferi_: Well, you should be happy with this chapter since it focuses on Atem only. Imagine him riding along the Sahara Desert late at night ... 
> 
> _Roanna Luna_: I'm really sorry about that. I realized the mistake I typed up about your birthday **only after** I posted the translation to chapter 15. 
> 
> Hahaha, Bakura 'happily' skipping down the Nile ... no matter how I try to imagine that, I just can't see him doing it! Maybe when he was an innocent child, but not when he's grown up and apathetic to everyone.

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 17_

* * *

{**While Seto is summoned to the Palace ...**} 

As Atem was leisurely taking a stroll through the marketplace, he discovered something on a sheet of paper that interested him. 'That is ...' 

It was a notice for recruiting workers: _Recruiting ... a worker for miscellaneous duties._ In addition, there were a line of smaller symbols written underneath it. Atem's royal education told him that those symbols were written in the Egyptian style used by officials. (AN: Egyptian characters can be written either in the common style or the official style.) [Rika: Heh, I think Youlan is taking it a bit too far here. Ancient Egyptians used the hieroglyphic, hieratic and the demotic styles. But since I didn't write this ...] Since the general public couldn't read the characters, this added to his curiousity. 

"For the people interested, please go to the bar around the corner? And speak with the man in red clothing?" Atem read the characters. "Hmm ... This sounds rather intriguing ... I'll go take a look." 

----------------------

{**In the Bar**} 

Once Atem pushed open the doors to the bar, the concentrated odor of liquor hit his senses. 

"Oh ... what a strong flavor ..." He couldn't help himself and used the sleeves of his clothes to cover his nose. 

After he got used to the smell, he began to search for the man in red that the paper mentioned. How lucky! In the entire bar, there was only one person dressed in red. 'That should be him ...' Atem thought as he went over to sit next to the man. 

"... I came to apply for the job ..." He said to the other man, who put down his cup of wine, startled. 

"You ... can read the small symbols under the notice?!" The man asked Atem. He nodded slightly. "Oh ... then follow me." He paid for his drink and took Atem to a group of caravans. 

"My caravan needs to pass through Egypt's desert borders in order to reach the countries to the north ..." The man said. "I estimate that by noon tomorrow, we should arrive at a small village near the border. We'll be staying the night there. Do you still want to come?" 

"Your caravan? So you're the captain then ... but ... I don't want to leave Egypt ..." Atem answered, while thinking, 'I can't leave!' 

"That's alright. We'll leave you at the border. Hmm ... then about your wages ..." The man began to think. 

Atem spoke up. "You don't need to pay me my wages. It'll be fine as long as you give me a healthy horse to ride." 

"That's great! You should first tie these items onto the horse. We'll be setting off in a moment." 

----------------------

{**In the Evening**} 

At this moment, this Pharaoh who had secretly snuck out of the Palace was currently heading towards the border. No, I should say he was riding his horse towards the border. 

"I didn't think riding a horse like this was such a good feeling." 

He rode the horse quickly while behind him, someone was constantly calling out to him. "Hey! You ... slow down!" 

Hearing the voice, he skillfully slowed the horse down and looked at the people who were trying to catch up with him. 

"You were riding too fast for us. We can't keep up with you ..." The captain told him, then he stared at Atem for a moment. He then asked, with a voice laced with suspicion, "Isn't this your first time on horseback? Then why is your technique so much better than us older men?" 

"Uh ... about that ..." Atem stuttered, hesitating for a moment. 'That's because I've learned how to ride in the Palace ...' 

Seeing his hesitation, the man laughed. "Haha, but that's a good thing. Because of you, we've arrived at our destination half a day eariler than expected." 

He pointed towards the people who had finally caught up with them. They all had weary faces, including the horses as they stared at Atem unhappily. Since he had ridden his horse so quickly, they couldn't get him to stop and rest. But they couldn't just leave him out in the open alone, the men had no choice but to try to catch up with him. Even though they've caught up with him, the men feared that they would have to continue riding all night to their destination. 

"I'm ... very sorry, Captain. As well as everyone else." Atem hastily apologized. 

" ... Just don't do it again. You're just a little boy ... and yet you're causing all this trouble ..." Several of the men said, resentfully. 

"Yes ... I'm very sorry." He apologized again. 

Atem knew that he couldn't start forgetting who he was now. Right now in the eyes of others, he was most certainly not the high and mighty Pharaoh. He was only a little child working for the caravan. 

"Hmm? In any case, we're close to the village. Let us stay the night there." 

The captain of the caravan was already staring at the flickering lights that shone from the little village ahead of them. 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

Youlan: This chapter is only here to drag out the story ... there isn't any substance to it ... 

Yami Youlan: ...Then you should be preparing yourself mentally now ... (holding various items used for punishment in her hands) 

Youlan: My God! Wait ... wait a moment! I've already thought out the plot for Chapter 18 now ... 

Yami Youlan: ... In that case, I'll spare you for now ... Go type it up now!! 

Youlan: Fine already!! 

(Current Situation: Youlan is sitting in front of the computer, quickly typing up Chapter 18 for Past Memory. Yami Youlan is sitting next to her, supervising Youlan while drinking tea and reading a magazine.)

* * *

**Posted on July 1, 2004 by Rika.**


	18. eighteen

**Message from Rika:**

I have the next part up now! Because Youlan had it written as a double part, I'm only posting the first half here. The second half will be up in a few days. sighs At last, the main characters in this fanfic meet. I hope you enjoy reading it! 

> _NeferNeferi_: Yep, they meet in this chapter, all right. It's actually rather romantic ... but I'll let you be the judge of that. 
> 
> _Roanna Luna_: I wanted to let you know that I did manage to contact Youlan about your comments and she sent me her response. I'll be posting that in the OVA fic for **Past Memory**. Anyway, I remember you asking me once why she chose the name 'Ku Lei De' as Atem's Chinese name. Here's my translation of her response: _As for the part about the name, the reader may feel confused because of the differences between the two cultures and languages. The main character's name in Chinese doesn't feel as strange and confusing when read in that language. It may sound that way when read in English. I also mentioned (eariler in her e-mail response to me) that when I first started writing this story, I was only in the fifth year of school so I didn't put much thought in the choice of names. What's more, I am not familiar with how to name people from a foreign country. As a result, I just put together some characters as the male lead's name. _I hope that answered your question.

BTW, Youlan has this message for you that she wanted me to mention: _I am very grateful for the comments and criticisms you readers have given me._

__

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 18_

* * *

The group of people arrived at the remote little village. Their arrival had, naturally enough, disturbed the ones living in the village itself. One by one, they went to the village's entrance, discussing what they guessed about the appearance of the guests staying there for the night. In a short while, Atem and the caravan was surrounded by the villagers.

'Oh my ... I didn't think that such a remote village would have so many people ...' Atem thought silently. 

"I truly thank everyone for greeting us here. May I ask if there is any lodging for us to stay the night here?" 

Because the caravans usually would pay a higher lodging fee than most, so when the captain asked this question, someone answered immediately, "Come to my home! My residence is very spacious!" 

"What a strange thing to say!" Another retorted. "Your house is, obviously, so small that it looks like nothing!" 

"That's not true! I had just recently redesigned it!" 

Seeing that the two were about to quarrel, the captain spoke out. "Thank you very much, everyone! I think it's best that we decide where we will stay." He turned around and said to Atem, "Put the merchandise in a safe place and attend to the horses." 

"Understood." 

After taking care of that petty business, Atem sat down on the meadow, exhausted. 

"Whew! I'm so tired. I never thought that being a messenger boy would be such hard work ..." He lay down and gazed up at the twinkling stars filling the sky. 

'Leaving the palace for so long ... I bet Seto is very angry ... I wonder if my mother has found out about this yet ...' 

Atem closed his eyes as something unexpected happened that interrupted his train of thought: the beautiful sounds of a flute playing. 

"Eh? This ... this is ... music from a flute? There's someone who can play it in this kind of place?" 

He climbed back up and followed the sounds of the flute. Soon, he saw a young girl standing on the banks of the Nile River, a flute in her hand as she performed a tune that seemed to be praising the feats done by the river. Atem found himself completely enraptured by the music, but he accidentally disturbed the birds perched in a nearby tree. 

"who's there?!" The girl realized that someone was watching her. 

Atem moved towards her. "... Forgive me ... I didn't mean to disturb you on purpose ..." 

The girl saw that he held no malice toward her and relaxed. "You are?" 

"My name is Uro, merely a servant running errands for a caravan group." He thought to himself, 'At this point, it's best not to tell her my real name ...' 

"Uro?" The girl stared at him, and smiled. "My name's Tameri and I live here." 

----------------------

Under these circumstances where neither of them knew the other ... the two meet for the first time ... 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: I can't continue this ... the ending seems so strange ... _

Yami Youlan: ... This is unacceptable. It's plain that this is only the first part ... where's the second part?! 

Youlan: Spare ... please spare my life ... The second part's ... right here! (points to her head) 

Yami Youlan: Damn! Then, you better hurry up and type it up! Do you want me to cut your head off?! 

Youlan: Fine already! 'Whew, she's so ferocious!' 

* * *

**Posted on July 9, 2004 by Rika.**


	19. nineteen

**Rika no Kotodsute:** [Rika's Message] 

I think I need to remember to do more translating ... the warm weather around here is making me become rather lazy. 

> _NeferNeferi_ -- It is, isn't it? I might have chosen a different way for them to see each other, but it's not my story. Hope you like this short chapter. 
> 
> _Roanna Luna_ -- No problem. It gives me practice in getting some understanding of how to write in Chinese. 
> 
> Youlan isn't in fifth grade (so to speak ... I'm not exactly certain if fifth year in primary school corresponds to fifth grade over here.) right now; she was when she first started writing the story. I'd assume it was over two or three years ago when that happened. 
> 
> About the twins comment, I'm thinking that they're fraternal twins and not identical ones. That's why they don't recognize each other because they don't look alike. 
> 
> Heh, hope you have more time to spend on the computer to write your commentary.

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 19_

* * *

"Where are you from? And for what reason are you here now?" Tameri asked Atem, who was resting next to her.

After the two had introduced themselves to the other person, they began to chat about various things. Now, Tameri asked the questions that she really wanted to know about him. 

"About that ..." Atem closed his eyes and thought over his answer for a moment. "I come from Egypt's capital, Thebes. Because I wanted to break free from certain vexing things in my life, I escaped from a prison. After some interesting events, I find myself here in this remote place." 

"Prison?" Tameri asked, interested. "You don't look like a criminal." 

"Ah ... even though I'm not a criminal, I've suffered through limitations of my freedom that are no different from one that is a prisoner. I can only live my days and nights locked up in a cage." 

As he spoke, Atem found himself thinking, 'Being free and unrestrained ... it seems so faraway from me ...' 

"It appears that your life has been very exhausting for you ... In that case, is there anything I can do for you?" Tameri asked. 

Atem sat up. "What? Really?" 

"As long as I can do so, I would most certainly help you." 

"Then ... why don't you be my wife?" Atem asked, a naughty tone in his voice. 

Tameri was so surprised by his response that she dropped the flute in her hand. "Wh ... what?!" 

"Hahaha! You can obviously see that I'm just joking! Did you really think it was true? Ahahahaha!" Atem, seeing her reaction, began to laugh. This may actually be the first time in his life that he had laughed so heartily. 

"You ..." Tameri was speechless, as she watched him laugh. 

Atem smiled at her. "Hehe, since you want to help me so much ... why don't you play a song to help relieve my boredom?" 

"With this?" She lifted the flute in her hand and he nodded. "Then ..." She brought the flute to her lips and began to lightly play a song that praised the Nile River. As she handily alternated the positions of her fingers, the pleasing sounds continued to flow from the flute. 

Atem silently listened to the song she was performing for him as he carefully looked her over. Tameri's face was very comely looking while her limbs were long and slender in the right places. Her head of beautiful long hair was being blown slightly by the wind. 

'... This is the first time I've met a girl like her. She hasn't tried to cling to me like glue or seduce me at all. She's really special ...' 

He didn't know when it started, but Atem's eyes had slowly stopped on her body and he didn't want to move his sights anywhere else. Regarding Tameri, a warm feeling began to quietly grow in his heart. 'Have I fallen in love with her?' Atem asked himself. The answer quickly made itself known. 'Yes, I love her. When I first set eyes on her, I had fallen in love with her ...' 

----------------------

_Fate seems to like playing cruel jokes on people. What this young Pharaoh didn't know was that this was a forbidden love that would have no happy ending ..._

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: The final three lines [Rika: this is in the Chinese version. Here, it's the final two sentences.] has this sad feeling to them ... _

Pharaoh: Damn! Hey!! Why the heck did you write a plot with me having feelings for my own sister?! 

Seto: What's wrong with that? Siblings could be married to each other in ancient Egypt. 

Pharaoh: Damn you! I reject such a notion! How can siblings get married?! 

Youlan: Stop quarreling. The characters appearing in the next chapter are in the royal palace. Seto, have you read the script yet? You're one of the major figures in it. 

Seto: Nonsense! Do I need you to tell me that? 

* * *

**Posted on July 25, 2004.**


	20. twenty

**Message from Rika:**

I seem to be forgetting about doing this lately. (referring to updating this story more often.) Hopefully I'll get more time to do so ... 

Is it me or Youlan is suddenly interested in packing three chapters into one page? Oh well, that just makes me have to divide them into individual chapters. 

_NeferNeferi_: Unfortunately, that won't happen for a few chapters. I hope you can live through the wait until I reach that moment. BTW, have you read the side story for this one? It's rather funny read if you haven't seen it.

And now I present to you, Chapter 20 of **Past Memory**! We finally get to see Seto's frustration at having to do extra duties as the 'temporary Pharaoh'. And what's this? An announcement about the Pharaoh choosing a bride?! 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 20_

* * *

{**In a Temple, Three Days Later**}

"Argh!!!" Someone angrily yelled out. "Damned Atem! Where did he run off to?! How could he have slipped out of the palace for so long!" 

Seto continued to shout, his current mood not the slightest bit well. 

"Priest ..." A young child servant whose job was to bring the papers concerning the kingdom's affairs entered the room. "These ..." He hesitated for a moment, aware of Seto's bad mood. The servant wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave but Seto's hand pointed towards a desk. 

"Put them there." 

"Understood." 

After the servant had left, Seto reluctantly sat in a chair by the desk to read the papers. He had hoped to use this as an excuse to vent some of his jittery feelings but as he read through the various papers, his mood became even more vile. 

"What kind of things are these?! They're a complete mess!" 

Holding a report on the repairing of a temple, he roared, "Someone! Tell the foreman to write this report again!" 

"Yes ..." 

It was like this that the pitiful Seto had spent his morning, shouting the whole time. 

'A-T-E-M ... it's all your fault! How hateful! You better not think of leaving the palace again when you come back!' 

----------------------

"Priest ..." A female servant entered the room. Seto heard her voice and unhappily looked at her for a moment. What he hated the most was for someone to disturb him while he was busy performing his duties. 

"What is it?" He asked as he continued to read another report. 

"The Pharaoh's mother summons you to see her." The servant answered respectfully. 

'The Pharaoh's ... mother?' Seto's look abruptly darkened slightly. 'What is it this time? Ooh ... I hope she doesn't find out about Atem sneaking out of the palace ...' 

"... I understand ..." He stood up and after arranging the various papers, he followed the servant to the harem quarters of the palace. 

----------------------

{**Harem Quarters**} 

"I am here as you asked." Seto knelt on the ground. 

"You can stand now, Seto." The old Queen spoke. "Seto ... I don't seem to see Uro at all recently. Where did he go off to?" She asked uncertainly. 

"Eh ... about that ..." Inwardly, he felt that events were taking a turn for the worse. 'She's becoming suspicious, as I feared!' "Um ... maybe the Pharaoh is busy with running the country so he couldn't come to pay his respects to you." 

"What? But Your Highness ..." A female servant spoke up. 

'Argh! She's ... the same servant who had asked me to come here. She must have seen me reading the state papers. I can't let her reveal this!' 

Quickly, Seto tapped into his powers and in a moment, he had control over the woman. 

"What did you want to say?" The old Queen asked her. 

"What? Did ... did I say something? I don't think so." At this moment, the servant's eyes appeared misty. It was a sign that the person was being controlled by another but apparently, no one took notice of it. 

"If that's so, then forget about it." The old Queen decided not to ask further and instead spoke to Seto. "Seto, the reason I asked to see you today isn't something of major importance. I merely want you to make several thousand copies of this announcement and then post them in every city and town in Egypt before tomorrow is over." 

She handed over to him a sheet of paper. Seto's eyes grew wide as he read the contents of the paper. 'It's all over ... I almost forgot about this ... the announcement of the Pharaoh choosing a Queen!' 

"I will do as you ask." With that, Seto left. All the way back to the temple, he sighed as he held the announcement in his hand. 

'Atem ... you don't come back when I tell you to return ... now look at what happened ... If this announcement is made in the territories of Egypt ... it's all over for you ...' 

----------------------

Although he was not willing, but since this was a personal order from the Pharaoh's mother, Seto had no other choice but to obey. He gathered all of the clerks in the palace and told them all to start copying the announcement. Because there were well over a hundred men working on this project, they completed the transcribing of the number of copies Seto had asked by that afternoon. 

After thanking them for their work, Seto stared at the pile of announcements in worry. 

"Oh great ... Atem ... I hope you'll get back here after seeing this announcement ..." He sighed for a moment. "Someone! Use the fastest horse here to distribute this announcement throughout Egypt immediately!" It seemed that all of the horses in the palace all flew out of there at his command. 

This scene also seemed to attract the attention of the people, who crowded near the palace to see what was going on. As the last horse charged out, the knight riding the horse reined it in and spoke to the people surrounding him. 

"Everyone, please listen! One week from now, our great Pharaoh of Egypt is choosing a bride! So if your family has a young and beautiful girl who is proficient in dancing, please report to your local official so she can be sent to the palace!" 

His words aroused the attention of the masses as he started passing the announcement out from its place on the horse's side. This caused a momentary frenzy as people started grabbing for the annoucement. The men in the crowd showed no interest in the whole affair but the women were extremely interested. They excitedly ran to their homes, publicizing this piece of good news. 

All of a sudden the city of Cairo, which was already a very lively place, became permeated with the voices of disputes and discussions. 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Seto: Heh Heh ... What do you say? Should I go have this announcement distributed out? (While holding the paper in his hand, he asks the Pharaoh this question.) _

Pharaoh: How dare you?! Give that paper to me! (Holds out his hand to take the paper away.) 

Seto: Ah ... once a short person, always a short person. Why don't you grow a bit taller? 

Pharaoh: Damn you! Are you trying to make me kill you?! 

(The two continue to quarrel.) 

* * *

**Posted on August 6, 2004.**


	21. twenty one

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 21_

* * *

{**In a Small Village on Egypt's Border**}

From the evening three days ago when they first met, Atem and Tameri were inseparable. Their feelings for each other were extremely strong, making them the object of envy and jealously for the young men and women in the village. 

"Tameri ..." A boy, taking advantage of the time Atem wasn't around, called out to her. 

"Is it you, Wati [1]?" She looked at the boy. 

This boy named Wati was a playmate of Tameri in her childhood. Their relationship was one of the best in the village, to the point that everyone had silently recognized them as a pair of lovers. Even Wati himself thought that was the case. But ever since Atem had arrived in their village three days ago, he secretly felt that Tameri had gradually become distant from him while her heart had been taken away by Atem. He felt that he couldn't take this any longer ... because he felt that she ... would eternally belong to him! 

"Tameri! Stop spending time with that guy from a foreign land!" Wati spoke, his tone sounding rather jealous. 

"Why?" Tameri felt confused, not understanding why Wati seemed so angry. 

"Because I am fond of you! I do not wish to see you with another man!" He uttered this in one breath. 

"What?!" Tameri was very surprised. "Wa ... Wati?" 

"In truth ... I've been in love with you ever since we were children. Recently ... I've often gone to speak with your mother (AN: foster mother) to discuss about our marriage ... but I don't know why ... she would always refuse my offer ... She told me that you were a person who shouldn't be living here. Although I don't understand what that means ..." 

Meanwhile, Tameri's mind was a complete blank. 

"So ..." Before Wati could complete his sentence, a voice cut him off. 

"Tameri?" It was Atem! 

Tameri seemed to regain her consciousness and cheerfully turned around. This left a bad taste in Wati's mouth as he watched. 

"Hey! You ..." He called out to Atem. 

"Are you talking to me?" Atem asked. Wati nodded in reply. 

"Let's duel!" 

"What?!" Atem felt slightly frightened at this sudden challenge. 

"We spar with swords! Tameri will go to the winner!" Wati clarified. 

"Wh ... what?!" Tameri felt herself go dumb again. 'I never agreed to this!' She was about to mouth a retort when Atem stopped her. 

"I accept." He spoke calmly. His calmness seemed to Wati a bit evil in his eyes. 

"That was rather quick ... Then in one hour, we meet in the village's public square!" Wati didn't believe that a merchant from a foreign land would know any form of sword fighting. Since he was one of the best swordsmen in their small village, he had much confidence in his abilities. He felt that he would most certainly defeat that other guy. 

----------------------

"Oh ... you really shouldn't have accepted his challenge!" Tameri spoke in a panic, looking the complete opposite to Atem's peaceful image. "Everyone in this village knows how good Wati is at sword fighting. You can't win against him ..." Tameri's voice dropped. 'If you were to lose ... then I ... what should I do?' The worry she felt was written all over her face. 

"... Do you really believe that I would lose?" Atem was cleaning the sword that Tameri had just fetched for him, feeling that this whole thing was rather amusing. He never thought that someone would challenge him to a bout of sword fighting. While in the palace, his skill with the sword was enough to defeat the military officers with plenty of experience battling in the sands. At present, there wasn't anyone who could surpass him. Uh ... but now and then Seto would win against him. Yet that only happened a few times. 

"That's not what I meant, but ..." She was cut off by Atem. 

"Then believe in me ..." He revealed a confident smile. "I won't lose." 

----------------------

{**In the Public Square**} 

Wati had already prepared himself for the fierce fighting ahead as he continued to give loathing looks in Atem's direction. Yet Atem only moved on ahead to the dueling area in a relaxed manner. His leisurely air had the spectators wiping the cold sweat from their heads. 

'Damn him ... how could he be so at ease ...' Wati couldn't believe it. 'I will most certainly make your death the most unsightly one there is!' 

"Now ..." The oldest person in the village was presiding over the duel. "Duel!" 

----------------------

**_Translator's Note:_**

[1] I changed this name from the original, 'Di Ang'/"carrying high". It sounded French, for some reason. In it's place, I chose the Egyptian name Wati meaning 'rebel'. 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: Ah ... It's so boring that they're always playing with cards ... let's see them fighting with swords ... _

Tameri: Oh ... how can you be like this?! How could you plan such a dangerous fighting scene ... 'They're using real swords here ...' 

Seto: ... You won't lose, right? 

Pharaoh: ... Who do you think I am? 

* * *

**Posted on August 21, 2004. **


	22. twenty two

Whew! I had to reinstall my operating system and couldn't get anything up here until I got the computer running again. Luckily I didn't lose my files or I'd have to start translating the stuff I had done all over. 

_NeferNeferi_: The duel scene is here and he'll find out about his 'wife problems' very soon. 

_Roanna Luna_: I'm sorry to hear about that. Isn't it annoying when the maintainance starts at the wrong time? I think they should do those at night or when the traffic is light. 

Yeah, I know how it sounds in English. It could be because I've done a crappy job of translating it that adds to the problem as well as Youlan not putting more descriptive details to the story. But since she wrote this, I can't do much about it.

But ... if I were to write the final four lines of this chapter: 

_"Once the elder had finished his proclamation, Atem found himself suddenly caught up in Tameri's warm embrace. Chuckling slightly at her, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, tasting the salty tears that were still flowing down her face. _

"Tameri sighed softly and spoke, breaking the silence. 'I'm so happy that you won. For a moment there, I thought you would surely lose the duel.' 

" 'I told you I wouldn't lose this fight and I didn't. You should have had more faith in me.' Atem flicked the top of her nose playfully. 

As the pair were talking, the others in the arena were clearing out. Some were leaving because there was nothing more to watch while others left, understanding that the couple needed time to themselves." 

Well, it's not that great either since I wrote it very quickly. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 22_

* * *

When the eldery man who was presiding over the duel uttered the order to start, Wati lifted the sword in his hand and charged towards where Atem was standing. Everyone watching were anxious for Atem because he hadn't made any motion to evade the attack! He merely stood there, waiting for the other to charge towards him.

"Oh ..." All of the girls covered their faces, not daring to look any more. Among them was Tameri. 

"CLANG!" The sound of metal striking could clearly be heard. The girls found that they haven't heard the wretched yelling from anyone and one by one, they lifted their heads. 

"Huh?!" 

"That ... that's?!" 

Everyone present couldn't believe what they were seeing! Atem had blocked Wati's sword! 

"How is this possible?!" 

"Until now, there wasn't anyone who was able to stop Wati's sword!" 

"Who is this man?!" 

Everyone seemed to have the same questions in their hearts. 

'What?!' Even Wati was frightened by this. 'This ... this guy could actually block my sword?!' He moved away for a moment before starting another charge. But no matter how he hacked or pierced, Atem would always find a way to block it, his eyes holding no fear in them. 

'Hmm ... such a difficult opponent ... this is the first time I've come across one ...' Wati thought. At this moment, sweat was dripping down his face as his body violently heaved with each breathe he took. Watching Atem, he noticed that he looked pretty much like how he was before the duel started, still standing there with a look of ease on his face. 

"Hmph ... I'm not going to admit defeat!" Once more, he continued to vigorously hack away but it was a complete waste of strength since Atem was easily avoiding his attacks. 

"KA!" Atem waved his sword slightly. "Whoosh!" It didn't seem to cause a grave injury, at most it was a scratch on the skin. This was because Atem had been using a blunt sword and he was trying to avoid killing anyone. Yet this wound had accurately injured a vital part of the body. Although it wouldn't be life-threatening, it would cause the person to be in a lot of pain, to the point that they would avoid moving, if possible. 

"Oh ... you ..." Wati found himself unable to even stand now. 

" ... Do you still want to continue this?" Atem asked him. 

"Of ... course ..." Wati was very persistant, despite the people surrounding him advising him to give up. 

" ... A venerable adversary, persistant to the very last moment, while not easily admitting defeat ... but ... no matter what, I must win ... therefore ... I am sorry ..." 

Wati fell to the ground in defeat. The man in charge promptly made his judgment. "The victor in this match is Uro!" 

Immediately Atem was embraced by Tameri. Her face had remnants of tears on it. 

"This is so wonderful ... you won ..." 

" ... Didn't I say this before? I won't lose." 

He smiled. At this time, the others all understood and left the area, leaving the pair of lovers to tell each other of their feelings. 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: Heh ... you two were so sweet at the end ... _

Pharaoh: Damn ... what's so sweet about that! I've mentioned this before! I don't love my own younger sister! 

Tameri: Heh ... But you sure know how to act ... it feels like I was really with my lover ... 

Seto: Damn ... Why do I have to be their lightbulb [Rika: Don't look at me. That's what she wrote here!] in the next chapter?! 

Youlan: Hey! You've ... you've revealed the plot! 

Seto: Uh ... 

* * *

**Posted on September 1, 2004.**


	23. twenty three

**Rika's Notes:**

_NeferNeferi_ - Here's the next 'short' chapter to this story. 

_Roanna Luna_ - Heh, I am already sort of changing lines and not translating the story word for word. It's pretty much impossible to do it word for word anyway since there are saying in the Chinese language that can't be translated literally. 

Ack ... unfortunately sometimes they end up doing at other times as well ... 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 23_

* * *

Just as the pair were sweetly sitting shoulder to shoulder on the fields, a voice interrupted them.

"ATEM!" 

Immediately, Atem froze. 'This ... This voice ... It can't be ...' He turned around and saw Seto standing behind him, who had changed his attire in order to keep his real identity hidden. "Se ... Seto?!" He couldn't believe that he would see the other in this place. "What are you doing here?!" 

Seto responded, "... To find a Pharaoh who leaves his kingdom's affairs behind him to romance a girl in this place." 

Atem could hear a bit of irony in these words as the other continued talking. 

"What the heck are you doing?! Why did you run all the way out here for no reason?!" Seto scolded. 

Atem was at a loss for words. "Uh ..." 

"Uro?" Tameri was watching the two men curiously. She pointed towards Seto, asking, "Who is he? Your friend?" 

"Uro?" Seto repeated suspiciously. 'Are they that close that she could just call Atem by his nickname?' 

"Se ... Seto ..." Atem pulled the other to his side and said softly, "She doesn't know my real identity. Not only her, but everyone else living here." He suddenly thought of something and asked, "Wait a minute! How did you know I was here?" 

Seto gave him a glare. "Don't tell me you've forgotten that the Millenium items are attracted to each other? I can sense where you're at by using that ..." He thought mentally, 'Is there something wrong with this guy's head? How could he have forgotten about that ... he's probably too busy thinking about that girl ...' 

----------------------

"Atem! You have to come back with me at once!" 

"Now?" 

"Of course!" Seto added in his mind, 'otherwise it'll be too late!' 

"But ..." Atem was somewhat hesitant. 

Seto then whispered in his ear what Atem's mother had done. 

"What?!" Atem was very shocked. He grabbed Seto and asked, "Is this the truth?" 

Seto answered angrily, "Do you actually believe that I would be as crazy as to run all the way from Cairo out here to tell you a lie?" 

"Mother ..." Atem placed his hand over his forehead. 'This time, you've really done it ...' 

"Hurry up and come with me!" Seto urged. 

Atem looked back at Tameri, who still had a confused look. "... Give me some time to say goodbye to her ..." He thought, 'At least, I have to tell her ... how I feel ...' 

" ... Well, hurry up ... we don't have much time ..." Seto moved away from them to wait. 

"Uro? What's wrong?" Tameri asked, her beautiful eyes staring up at him. 

Atem took out from a pocket a delicate bracelet made from amethyst and put on Tameri's wrist. It fit perfectly. 

"Uro?" Tameri asked, looking at the bracelet in confusion. 'That's strange ... why is he suddenly giving me a bracelet?' 

"Tameri ... something has happened ... so I have to return to Cairo immediately ..." Atem told her. 

"What?! Right now?!" She exclaimed, surprised. He nodded. 

"This bracelet ... is the symbol of our love for each other." Atem said. 

"Eh?!" She thought, 'Love ...? Does ... Does this mean ...?!' 

Seeing the confusion in her, he smiled. "You ... would you wait for me to come back? No matter how long it would be?" He asked. 

'Is ... is he proposing to me?!' She thought. "Yes ..." Tameri accepted and gave him a hug. 

"Uro!" Seto's voice called out from where he was waiting. 

"... I should be going ..." 

"I know ... then leave ... don't keep him waiting ..." She stood at the village's entrance, watching as the shadows of the two men gradually fade away into the desert. 'I will wait for you ... until you take me away from this place ...' 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: I wonder if the careful readers had discovered this or not, but I had changed the Pharaoh's nickname in this chapter. I changed 'Ku' to 'Lei' because I felt that 'Lei' sounded better. _

RIKA: This doesn't make sense unless you read the original Chinese, so just ignore it. 

Yami Youlan: ... Why is it I get the feeling as I read this story that it's heading toward immorality? Even though the ancient Egyptians were rather open in their views about marriage ... 

Youlan: Haha ... is that right? But I've already mentioned a few chapters back that the love these two had will never work. Therefore this story definitely won't have any immoral issues. 

* * *

**Posted on September 16, 2004.**


	24. twenty four

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 24_

* * *

'Sheesh! Why is my mother always like this? She never asks for my opinion beforehand ...' Atem thought tensely. His vile mood could easily be seen by the way he rode his horse.

"Don't be so angry ..." Seto was able to guess at what the other was thinking. "Who asked that you are the only one who can succeed to the throne? If anything were to happen to you ..." He completed the thought in his mind, 'it's all over ...' 

"... You speak of the obvious ..." Atem commented, then suddenly he smiled. "Hey! You mean 'accidents'? I've lost count of how many times I've experienced things like that ... for example, I've had 8,579 attempted assassinations and 6,587 times I've had poisoned food. There's been 3,685 times that I've been cursed and 2,543 assassins have tried to kill me. Not to mention, I've been kidnapped for 168 times. It seems natural to me now ..." 

"You've been kidnapped?!" This was the first time Seto had heard of it. 

"... Of course, that happened before I was seven years old ..." Atem answered, impatiently. 

"You're pretty lucky then ..." Seto had to admire him for that. 'How can he actually be able to live this long? Pretty lucky indeed.' 

'... Just great. A guy who gets excited over calamities and misfortunes ...' Atem glared at the other man. 

"Atem ..." Putting aside the jesting feelings he had, Seto's demeanor became serious again. 

Aware of Seto's change, Atem looked at him. "What?" 

"How are you planning to respond to your mother's plans?" He asked. 'Looking at the current situation, it's impossible to put an end to this ...' 

"Hmm ..." Atem was silent for a moment. "I think it is necessary that I speak with my mother ..." 

----------------------

**In the Palace**

"Welcome back, Pharaoh ..." 

After changing his outfit, Atem could hear this greeting wherever he went. 

'...It was you, right? Otherwise how would they know that I had left?' Atem used his power to send a message to Seto. 

'Ah ... I only said that you left the palace to go hunting.' Seto answered. 'Or do you think I should tell them you had slipped out to go romancing with a girl?' 

"Shut up ..." Atem said out loud. "I'm going to see my mother. As for those old fellows ..." He pointed around ten meters behind him, where a group of officials were hurriedly moving towards them. "I'll let you deal with them ..." He had a pretty good idea on what those people wanted to speak to him about. 

"Alright, I hope it goes smoothly for you." Seto turned around to head towards the officials. 

"Priest Seto?" 

"Wasn't the Pharaoh with you?" They all began talking at once. 

"Is there something wrong?" Seto asked them. 

"Since the Pharaoh is currently choosing a wife, I think my daughter would be the best choice." One of the officials said. 

Another immediately retorted, "That's not true! Your daughter is so ugly?!" 

"Your daughter is useless! She can't do anything right!" The first man replied. 

Soon after, the officials all began to argue with each other. Seto decided to let them do so and waited for a chance to leave there as quickly as possible. 

As he was talking with the officials, Atem had reached his mother's chambers. 

"Mother?" He asked, hoping she was in her room. 

"What is it, Uro? Why are you visiting me so early today?" 

"...I have something I need to discuss with you ..." Atem entered her room. 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Seto: ... Do you have a way to persuade her? _

Pharaoh: ... You know her personality ... sigh 

Youlan: Haha, there's no reason to feel like that. Be at ease since I'm handling it. 

Seto, Pharaoh: Damn ... It's because of your handling that we're stuck in this mess! 

* * *

**Posted on September 25, 2004.**


	25. twenty five

**Rika's Notes:**

I'm back with another update. 

_NeferNeferi_: Not yet ... at least not in this chapter. 

_WaterGoddessMizu_: I'd like to update more often but, unfortunately, I have things to do in my real life away from the computer and translating chapters. I'll try to do it as fast as I can though. 

_Proxima Centauri_: Hmm, you seem to like changing your pen name pretty often. Guess you didn't like the other name. 

I think Youlan overdid it a bit with the numbers of assassinations and the like but the anime, at least, did show that he had enemies who wanted him dead. 

Not only that, they want him to marry one of the girls! That's what you get for being the most eligible bachelor in the country.

**ANYWAY**, enjoy the chapter! 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 25_

* * *

After the two had left, Tameri returned home, a lively feeling in her footsteps.

"Tameri ..." A voice spoke from behind her. 

"Huh?" She turned around. "Shebi 1? What is it?" She stared at the girl who was running up to her. 

"Look!" Shebi handed her the announcement she was holding. 

"Oh? The Pharaoh is choosing a wife?" Tameri read the title. 

"Tameri, let us go try it out. Maybe one of us will end up being the Queen." Shebi said, excited. "Ahh, I think the Pharaoh must be very handsome ..." She seemed to be already in her own little dream world. 

'Ugh ... here we go again ...' Tameri watched her friend with a helpless look. 

Shebi started looking around them. "That reminds me, where is Uro? He's not here? I have something to ask him." 

Tameri answered carelessly, "Something came up so he just left." 

"What?! Why did this happen?!" Shebi cried out, disappointed. 

"What did you need Uro for?" 

Still disappointed, Shebi replied, "... I originally wanted to ask him to take me to Cairo with him ..." 

"Cairo?!" Tameri stared at Shebi, her eyes wide. "Why do you want to go there?" 

"I want to join in the chance of becoming the Pharaoh's wife, of course!" The other girl answered, excited again. 

"But ..." Tameri wanted to persuade her against going, but Shebi stopped her. 

"No buts! Go home and get your things packed up. We're leaving tomorrow." She left. 

Tameri sighed helplessly, deciding that it was useless to stop her friend because Shebi was the kind of person to do exactly what she said she would do. 

"Oh well ... I better have a talk with my mother ..." She went into her home. 

----------------------

"Mother?" Tameri called out. 

A gentle voice replied, "What is it?" The voice belonged to an elderly female. She was the same servant who once served the Queen of Egypt. "Didn't I tell you not to call me 'Mother'?" The woman raised one eyebrow. 

"But ..." Smiling, Tameri moved to stand by her. "It's become a habit." 

"I don't know what to do with you anymore ..." The woman smiled herself and asked, "What's wrong?" 

Tameri looked up at her. "Shebi says she wants to go to Cairo. She hopes that I can go with her." 

"Cairo? Why?" The woman asked, confused. 

Tameri answered, " ... Shebi wants to become the wife of the Pharaoh ..." 

'Wife of the Pharaoh?' The woman repeated in her mind. 'Hmm ... looks like an opportunity has come ...' She glanced at Tameri. 'I should let her go back there now ...' 

"Then go with her." 

"What?!" Tameri stared at the woman. 'Why did she agree to this so quickly?!' She found herself unable to believe what she just heard. 

The eldery woman went into her own room. From under her bed, she took a cloth bag that had been there, covered with dust for sixteen years. When she returned, the woman handed it over to Tameri. 

"Open this when you arrive in Cairo. What's inside is the truth." She told the girl. 

'The object inside this bag is the truth?' Tameri didn't understand what that meant. 

"Alright, you can stop looking at it now." The woman commented. "Are you two planning on leaving tomorrow morning?" 

"Probably." Tameri answered. 

"Then you better go take a bath, eat your dinner and then get some sleep." As she spoke, the woman was pushing Tameri towards the bathroom, where hot water was waiting. "You'll need it because it won't be so easy to pass through the desert." She left the bathroom, closing the door. The woman leaned against the door and closed her eyes. 

'Princess Tameri can finally return to her real family now ...' She thought happily. 'Now, my mission would be complete ...' In the end, she turned around and began to walk away. As she did so, she spoke very softly. 

"Princess, you may not be able to accept what will happen to you in the future, but ..." She stopped for a moment before continuing. "Please, you must make yourself pass this test ... so you can return to the place where you belong ..." 

----------------------

The wheels of fate has quietly begun to roll. For Atem and Tameri, they are about to enter the unfortunate destiny that had been decided for them since their birth. And now, the prelude song for this story is now about to be performed ... 

----------------------

**_Translator's Note:_**

1 Yet another changed name. Let's see, the original was 'Ya Li' or elegant jasmine. 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: Hehe, the best part is about to appear now. _

Tameri: Hmm ... (reading the script) 

Seto and Pharaoh: ...... (already practicing the private conversation they will have in the next chapter) 

Youlan: That's weird ... why have they suddenly become so enthusiastic about this? They used to all hit me and say ... 

Tameri, Seto, Pharaoh: ... We've already hit her, so we don't want to do that again ... just let her do what she wants ... 

* * *

**Posted on October 3, 2004.**


	26. twenty six

**Rika's Notes:**

_NeferNeferi_ - Patience, my friend. She'll find out about Atem's true identity, but it'll take at least a few more chapters. 

_Proxima Centauri_ - I agree that Cairo wasn't the capital at the time Atem was Pharaoh. 

I remember the anime mentioned several times that Atem was a Pharaoh of the 18th Dynasty, which meant the capital should have been Thebes, known as Waset at the time. But if his reign was supposed to coincide with the reign of Amenhotep IV (Akhenaton), the capital would then be at Akhetaton. (It's known as Tell el-Amarna now.) I highly doubt that Atem was Takahashi-sensei's idea of a warped version of Akhenaton though, so that knocks Tell el-Amarna out. 

Memphis, or Mn-nfr, was important during the 18th Dynasty as well since you'd had to be crowned at Memphis in order to be accepted as the leader of Egypt. Even Tutankhamun ended up living at Memphis instead of Thebes ... but the problem is whether you believe Atem was Pharaoh before King Tut (the capital is at Thebes) or after him (the capital would be Memphis). 

I'd better stop rambling before this becomes a history lesson.

I'll have to remember to mention this to Youlan but I highly doubt she'll be able to do anything about it. If I'm not mistaken, she'll probably tell me something along the lines of 'This story is a work of fiction so I can't be held accountable for the historical accuracy of it ... and I was young at the time.' 

_olifantje-emma_ - Thank you for reviewing and here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 26_

* * *

"Oh ... I'm dying!"

It was approaching noon when a yell was heard from the scorching desert. Shebi was lying bent over the horse's back, panting deeply due to the heat. 

"Are you feeling well?" Tameri turned her head around to look at Shebi. "How can I be well ... it's all your fault ..." Shebi tried to lift her head but was too tired to do so. "Such hot weather ... don't you even feel like fainting?" She asked. 

"How can that be possible? It's not that serious!" Tameri smiled. Oddly enough, she felt only slightly warm under the sun that could bake anyone to a crisp. 

Unknown to her, it was because of her 'good lineage' in her blood. All you had to do was look at her ancestors. Each and every one of them were valiant Pharaohs, suited to the desert environment. They were most skilled in desert tactics, so they don't fear the heat one bit. 

"... What a strange person ..." Shebi muttered to herself as she quickened the pace of her horse. "... I hope we can reach an oasis or Cairo soon ... if I have to stay here any longer, I won't be able to stand it!" 

"Oh! You're going in the wrong direction! It's here!" Tameri moved to block her friend. 

"What? It's not in this direction?" Shebi asked, confused. She remembered that the map clearly said ... "The map said that once you see a wooden pile, head to the north." 

"... But my instints are telling me it's not there. We should go here." Tameri pointed in the opposite direction. 

----------------------

**Five Hours Later**

"Tameri ..." Behind her, Shebi's weak voice called out. "Are you really certain it's this way? I don't want to die here ..." She commented anxiously. 

"Um ... We should be there soon ..." Tameri continued moving according to her intuition. After riding for a while, they discovered a group of camels in a caravan slowly approaching them. 

"Excuse me ..." Tameri hastened her horse's pace to catch up with them. "Where are you from? We're a bit lost ..." 

"Oh? We've just started out from Cairo." 

"Just follow those ... " A man pointed towards some sparse lights in the distance. "You'll reach it if you just keep going on ahead." 

"Thank you." Tameri gratefully thanked the man. 

"What about you? Are you two travelling together alone?" The leader of the group asked. 

"We came from a small village near the border." Shebi had caught up with them. 

Tameri added, "We had just passed a place with wooden stakes sticking up and were worried we had gone in the wrong direction." 

The leader thought for a moment for asking, "... Are you two headed to the South?" The two girls nodded. 

"Fortunately you girls had chosen the right road or else you may have died in the desert ..." The foreman commented. 

"What!" Tameri and Shebi were shocked. Shebi took out her map, saying, "But ... this map says ..." 

The foreman glanced at it and answered, "This map is very old. You can't trust what it says anymore." 

Another man added, "And those wooden stakes the map mentioned had been covered up by the sands over two years ago. The ones you saw were put up recently in a slightly different location from the originals." 

"Yet you girls seem to have very good fortune. I believe the gods will always be quietly watching over you." The foreman smiled at them. 

"What do you mean?" Tameri asked him. 

"I guess you girls don't know about the dangers hiding in the desert." The two shook their heads. 

The foreman began to explain. "The desert is a very dangerous place. Not only is the temperature high during the day, you may get hit by a sand storm or bandits. During the night, you have to be on your guard against animals that may attack you." 

As the girls heard this, their faces turned even more pale. 'We've ... we've been very fortunate indeed ...' 

The gaffer warned, "Right now, evening is quickly approaching ... you two better get on going towards the city ..." 

"That's right. It's best to avoid the dangers if you can. Go on." Another echoed. 

"Oh ... I am truly grateful for your assistance." Tameri thanked the men again. "I hope your journey is peaceful." 

After both parties gave their blessings to the other, they quickly began to set off towards their destinations. 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: ... I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend who lost her life in the Ali Mountain incident -- Yifang ..._

* * *

**Posted on October 9, 2004.**


	27. twenty seven

**Rika's Notes:**

Here's the next part to this story! 

_WaterGoddessMizu_ - I'm updating this story as fast as I can ... please bear with me as I have other things to do ... such as college and work. I'm glad you like the story. Could I buy a balloon? 

_Proxima Centauri_ - I remember in one of the episodes ... Which one was it again? Uh, I think it was #52 ... that Ishizu mentioned at least twice to Kaiba that Yami Yuugi/Atem was a pharaoh of the 18th dynasty. (I don't recall her saying it in the dub, though.) 

The last part? You mean the part where everyone goes their separate ways or the one before that? 

_NeferNeferi, olifantje-emma_ - Two orders of a new chapter, coming up! 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 27_

* * *

**Harem**

"Mother!" After several interactive conversations, Atem finally couldn't hold his rage back. He shouted out indignantly, "Why are you always like this?! You always make your decisions without asking for my approval first?!" 

"Uro ..." The old Queen said slowly, "I'm doing this for your own good ..." 

"For my own good?!" In a fit of anger, he slapped at a nearby table. "I know you're very worried but you should consult with me in advance! I'm no longer a child of six so I have the right to be in charge of my own affairs!" 

"Uro!" The old Queen sounded slightly more severe, bringing into play the authority that being his mother would have over him. "This matter has already been settled! I will not tolerate any objections from you!" She went back into her chamber, not bothering to give Atem a chance to reply. 

"How hateful!" He angrily left the harem. 

----------------------

**Temple of Light**

Seto didn't have to ask anything. Just seeing Atem furiously entering the temple grounds, he knew what had happened -- he had failed. 

"Argh! I'm so mad!" He decided to express his frustration by kicking over the desk Seto was using. 

"... It seems it didn't go so smoothly ..." Seto picked up the desk that Atem had turned over. 

"Not only did it not go smoothly, she's plainly using the authority of being the Pharaoh's mother to intimidate me!" Atem cursed. 

"Just accept it ... you can't just get rid of her ..." Seto started picking up the various documents scattered around the floor. 

Although a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt had the authority to remove his own mother from power, very few of them actually went as far as that. 

"... Heh heh ..." He knew he had the power to do so, but ... "Even if I were to do that now, it would be of no help to me ... The proclamations have already been sent out ... I can't go back on my own words in from of the people of Egypt. What a headache ..." He held his head as the last part sounded like a whine. 

"Then what are you planning to do about it?" Seto sat down at his desk and began to read through some of the documents. 

"I don't know ..." Atem's attention turned to the documents as he looked on. "I'll just have to figure it out as I go. Besides ... she never made it clear that I HAVE to choose one of them as the Queen. At the worst, I'll just choose one of them to be a concubine." 

"In that case ... why didn't you just tell her your real identity?" 

"Are you talking about Tameri?" 

"As long as you bring her to Cairo and let her take part in the proceedings for choosing the new Queen, wouldn't everyone be happy?" 

"... But her family background is a big problem ..." Atem sounded a bit disheartened. "The officials in the royal court would never accept her ... at best, she'll be a concubine ... Hey!" Atem suddenly pointed at a spot Seto had just written some characters. "You wrote the wrong hieroglyph!" 

Because this was an important document, Seto picked up another piece of papyrus and began to copy down the contents all over again, even though he was rather unhappy about it. 

"I don't want her to be bullied by my future Queen or the other concubines who are from wealthy and influential families. She has a meek personality. With such a personality, she'll be at a disadvantage within the various wars for favor in the harem..." 

"War?" Seto smiled softly at this. 'What a suitable choice.' 

"... Although Father had other wives, he didn't have any children with them, so Mother's position wasn't challenged by anyone ... but her personality ..." Atem stopped speaking for a moment. "is so rude and unreasonable that no one would be able to take advantage of her ..." He thought, 'She used that imposing manner to intimidate me eariler ...' 

"Rude and unreasonable? Heh heh." Because no one would dare to describe the powerful mother of the Pharaoh in this way, Seto really wanted to start laughing out loud at the rather apt adjectives. 

"What's so funny?!" Atem, seeing Seto laughing, was about to hit him with a small dagger, but the other managed to dodge it. 

'This guy is serious ...' If he had been hit by Atem, it wouldn't be any laughing matter. 

"Don't tell anyone about this! If I were to find out ... it's over for you!" 

"I know ... I know when not to put my own life on the line ... But ... hehehe ... I can't guarantee that I may let something slip ..." Seto looked over at Atem. 

"What are your terms?" Atem had a bad feeling as to his answer as Seto whispered something into his ear. "Damn you!" He thought to himself, 'He's trying to trap me!' 

"Yes or no ..." Seto made it clear that there wasn't any room for bargaining. 

"Damn it, move aside!" Atem unwillingly sat in where Seto had been and began to read over the heap of documents. Seto ended up sitting next to him. 

"This is for what happened the last time. Who told you to sneak out of the palace, leaving me behind with all this annoying work to do?" 

"Damn ... yes, yes, yes ..." Atem thought angrily, 'How despicable! Why do you need to remember such things so clearly?' 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner_**: 

_Youlan: ... I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend who lost her life in the Ali Mountain incident -- Yifang ..._

* * *

**Posted on October 15, 2004.**


	28. twenty eight

**Rika's Notes:**

_NeferNeferi_ - Here's the update you asked for. 

_Proxima Centauri_ - Yes, I'm in college now; majoring in Web Design. 

_WaterGoddessMizu_ - It's ok, I know how it feels when a story you like reading seem to take forever to have a new chapter up. I hope I can try to update this every three days ... or until I run out of chapters to translate. Thank you for the free balloon! 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 28_

* * *

"Wow ... is this Cairo?" Shebi watched, surprised, the bustle and noise of the city. "Look at all these people. It truly deserves to be called Egypt's capital."

Tameri was also looking around her in curiousity. It was nearly impossible for them to see such a scene in the small village they were from. To them, this place was a whole new experience. Although the evening was approaching them slowly, the people in the city seemed not to notice it at all. The people doing business were still doing that, the ones looking around were wandering and the performers were performing. Everyone was so busy. 

"That's right ... Tameri!" Shebi suddenly called out. 

"Yes?" 

"What should we be doing now?" It was the first time for Shebi to come to such an unfamiliar place, so she was feeling very uneasy. 

"Um ... we should go find a tavern. We can also find out some information while we are there." Tameri quickly made her decision and the two began to lead their horses as they walked along the street, searching for a tavern. 

"I see one! What about there?" Shebi pointed towards a sign ahead. 

"Uh ... alright." Tameri looked at the exterior of the building. 'It should be fine, right?' "Wait out here for me while I go inside to ask them." After handing over the rope to Shebi, she entered the building. 

"Welcome!" A low voice greeted her. 

----------------------

"What kind of service do you need?" The tavern proprietor smiled professionally as he asked Tameri. 

"Excuse me, does this place offer accommodations for travelers? I'd like two single rooms." 

"We do provide private homes. As for rooms, please wait a moment." He went over to check in the accommodation register of the guests that was behind the counter. After looking in it for a minute, he replied, "I'm very sorry. We have no vacancies in our single rooms." He closed the book. 

"Then ... do you have any empty double rooms?" She asked. 

"We do." The man answered surely. 

"I'd like to stay in one of those rooms. My horses are waiting outside. Are there any stables here?" 

"Yes. I'll find someone to take you over there. Zahra! 1" The proprietor called to a woman. "Take this young lady to find a place for her horse." 

"Very well. Please follow me ..." They left the tavern. Shebi, seeing them come out, led the horses over immediately. 

"Is this your horse? You have two of them?" Zahra asked, confused. 

"No. One of them is mine. The other is hers." Tameri pointed at Shebi. 

"Is that so? Let's go then." Smiling, Zahra led the way to the stable. 

----------------------

**The Stable**

"Alright, that'll be just fine." After bringing in each horse separately, Zahra retied the ropes on them. She then gently tied a blue satin ribbon around their necks. "This is a marker, just in case some laymen come here to mess things up." She explained the function of the ribbon to the others. 

"Oh? How thoughful." Shebi couldn't help but admire Zahra for paying attention to such subtle things. 

As the group was returning to the tavern, Zahra asked them, "What are you two little girls doing here?" 

'Little girls?!' Shebi was a bit offended. 

'Heh. From her point of view, we are little girls ...' Tameri thought. From what she could see, Zahra was at least twenty-five years old. She was at least nine years older than them. 

"We're here to take part in the Pharaoh's competition for the new Queen." Shebi answered. 

"That competition?!" Zahra's eyes opened up wide. "I'd advise you to give up already ..." 

"Why?!" The two asked in unison. 

"Because at least twenty thousand people have applied today." 

"Twenty ... Twenty thousand?!" Shebi was stupified for a moment by this number. 

"That's only the number of people who enrolled today. Yesterday, there were around thirty thousand." Zehra recalled. "It looks like the competition is going to be fierce." 

Tameri looked worriedly at her friend. The Pharaoh had to choose a wife out of several thousand women?! The chances of Shebi being chosen was so minute ... 

"Um ... I think I'll ... still go try out. Maybe I'll get through the first part." She abruptly turned her head towards Tameri. "Tameri, why don't you come with me then?" Shebi begged. 

"What?!" Tameri thought to herself, 'Go with you?! I never said I wanted to participate in this!' 

"Please, Tameri!" Shebi continued to beg her. "Come with me to boost my courage ..." 

"Alright ... stop pulling at my clothes ..." Tameri sighed. 'In the end, I'll have to go with her ...' 

"Long live Tameri! At least I'll have a bit of confidence." 

"... What do you mean by that?" 

"What? Haw-haw ... nothing." 

"Forget about it." Tameri felt helpless against her friend's pleading. 

"What is wrong with you two? Move quickly now! Otherwise you'll miss meal time!" Zahra was waiting several meters ahead for the pair. 

"Oh ... Ok!" Shebi ran over to her. 

Soon afterwards, Tameri caught up with them. "I'm sorry." 

"Let's have a contest, Tameri! The last one to the tavern has to pay for today's supper!" Shebi started running right after saying this. 

"What?! You cheater!" Tameri started chasing after her friend. 

"Haha!" Seeing the pair's antics, Zahra couldn't help a bark of laughter. "They're so much like how I once was ... You guys, wait for me!" Zahra walked after them. 

----------------------

**_Translator's Note:_**

1 I changed this name ... it just didn't make sense for me to translate it or pinyin it. Does anyone think that the name Naisina sounds Egyptian? 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: ... I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend who lost her life in the Ali Mountain incident -- Yifang ..._

* * *

**Posted on October 18, 2004.**


	29. twenty nine

**Rika's Notes:**

_NeferNeferi_ - Well, this chapter won't directly answer your question but there is a hint mentioned. 

_WaterGoddessMizu_ - After thinking about it, the name may sound a bit Egyptian but I decided to actually use a name that is Egyptian. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 29_

* * *

__

_One Day Before the Ceremony for Choosing a New Queen Begins_

**In the Palace**

"Your Majesty, I'm putting the letters that came right here." The clerk said to Atem. 

The Pharaoh was currently looking at some documents that were piled up like a mountain in front of him. "Leave them there. Have Seto come and deal with them." 

'Ohh ... there's a drought up in the north ... they hope I can dispatch some relief to them?' He commented to himself as he read through one of the documents. 

"Shimon!" Atem called out. 

"Yes, Your Majesty?" An old man who had himself completely shrouded appeared. 

"Send someone to examine the drought situation in the northern regions. Give me a report as soon as you get it." 

"Understood." 

Atem looked at the next papyrus. 'The temple for the gods of the Nile river needs to be renovated ... they hope the palace can send funds over for the reconstruction ...' "Isis, Shadah!" 

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Two voices replied. 

"Go investigate the condition of the damages to the temple on the riverbanks of the Nile and make an estimate of how many workers we need to hire in order to rebuilt it." Atem handed over the papyrus over to Priest Shadah. 

"We will obey your orders." The two left to prepare for their departure. 

'The villages near the borders of the desert often have been attacked by bandits. Their origins are unknown ...' Atem read from the papyrus in his hands. 

"Sadiki 1!" He called. 

"What are your instructions, Your Majesty?" The chancellor in charge of the country's armies asked respectfully. 

"Send ten thousand soldiers to the borders to serve as defense for the kingdom. You can decide how to distribute the soldiers yourself. By tomorrow morning, I want a detailed list from you." 

"As you wish." The chancellor left to return to his home to begin dispatching the troops and writing down the details of the dispatchment. 

"Looks like you're very busy ..." Seto had just arrived from his office and was currently trying to organize the letters that were in disarray. 

"You're here? I'm sorry to bother you, but I hope you can handle those for me." Atem was busy writing as his pen was moving nonstop and didn't really pay the other much attention. 

----------------------

**Three Hours Later**

"Whew ... I'm finally finished ..." Atem placed the final document in with the other ones on his desk. He leaned back in his chair as his eyes began to close. His hands went up to his forehead to wipe at the sweat building up there as he took a deep breath. "I've been very busy lately ... I don't have any time to take a break ..." Atem grumbled. 

"Stop complaining! Who asked you to be the Pharaoh? Get some vigor back, will you?" Seto was holding the letters he had just finished organizing. 

"Yes ..." Atem held up his head in his hands as he tried not to close his eyes. 

"Altogether, you have a total of 1,025 letters. 823 of them are related to marriage offers. The rest are, for the most part, related to the exchange rate of the import and export of grain and state of the business in mineral trading. Hey! Get up already! There's still over a hundred letters you need to reply to." Seto saw that Atem had fallen asleep from exhaustion as he spoke. 

"What? A ... a hundred letters?!" Atem felt weak all over as he heard the amount of work he needed to do. 

"Get up now! You can rest after you reply to these letters!" Seto threw the pile over to Atem's desk. 

"Just great ...!" Atem unwillingly picked up his brush and listlessly began to write his replies. 

"Tomorrow's the day of the ceremony. Are you ready for it?" Seto asked. 

"Ready? I'm ready to run away from it all." Atem answered. "Only the gods know what kind of girl Mother will choose for me ... I don't even want to think about it ..." 

"I'm certain she'll be a very valiant girl." Seto called a clerk in to send out the documents to their destinations. 

"What makes you say that?" Atem looked over at him. 

"I'm told that if they want to enter the palace, the girls would have to pass the trials set by your mother. Of course, those trials won't be involving dancing, singing and composing poetry. Just think about it ... if a girl can pass through tests that are dangerous and trying, she must be very valiant indeed." 

"What ... what is Mother trying to do ...?" 

"It appears that being a Pharaoh isn't that easy after all." Seto cast a sympathetic gaze over at the other boy. 

"Hey! I'm not that pitiful!" Atem angrily replied. "I'm actually a bit suspicious ... where did you find about about all that?" 

"I hear that there's a new type of mineral being mined in the south. Are you interested?" 

Seto's sudden change of topic only confirmed Atem's doubts that the other was definately hiding something. 'Hmm ... Mother lives in the harem ... harem?!' He immediately realized how Seto had gotten his information. 

"Heh heh, looks like you're on good terms with the maids in the harem." 

Everyone knew that the maids over there loved to gossip. What's more, they all were like megaphones. Wanted some information? All you had to do was curry favor with them and they'll be telling you things in no time. 

"You!" Seto didn't think he'd figure it out so soon. "Let me make this clear first! I have no relationship with those women!" 

"Forget about it. You'll just dig a deeper hole for yourself." Atem laughed as he shook his head. "Would you like me to ask my mother to introduce a few of them to you?" 

"Atem!" 

"Hmm ... let me think, who would be best suited for you ..." Atem purposely pretended he didn't hear what the other had said. 

"Atem!!" 

"Aha! I hear that Dalila2 seems interested in you." In spite of Seto's warning voice, he continued to act like he didn't hear him. 

"Atem!!!" Seto yelled out, a blue vein on his forehead seemed about to burst. 

"Heh heh. I'll be heading off to speak with Mother. You can wait at your home for my good news." Atem was getting ready to make his exit. 

"You're not going anywhere, Atem!!" Seto moved to block him. 

The two began to chase each other in the small study. Soon the chase began to spread out into the entire palace. 

"Pharaoh?" Shimon heard the sounds of bickering and quickly arrived to see what was going on. He only saw Seto yelling and chasing after Atem while the latter was running away while saying things that seemed to infuriate the former even more. 

"Sir Shimon?! What is going on?" The other clerks had all come in to see what was the commotion. 

"Looks like they're starting up again ..." Shadah had come in and was quickly developing a headache at the scene in front of him. 

"I wonder how many objects they are going to damage this time ..." Isis looked around them for a moment. 

Just as the group began to talk amongst themselves, suddenly, a stone statue was flying right towards their direction! 

"Ahh!" Shadah managed to duck out of the way at the last moment. "What do you think you are doing?!" He roared. 

"Sir Shimon, be careful!" Isis warned. As expected, an earthenware pot soon was thrown in their direction. 

"Your Majest ... what!" Mahaado, holding a report in one hand, narrowly escaped a spear that almost hit him in the head. "When did they ...?" He asked the other two priests, who had been there longer then he had. 

"I don't know either. From the looks of it, I think it was the Pharaoh who started it ... look out!" Shadah called out to Mahaado. 

"Eh?!" He turned his head and saw a bronze shield being thrown towards him and quickly ducked. 

"It doesn't matter why the fight started. We need to stop it now!" Isis said. 

"Is it even possible?!" Mahaado asked as he ducked from a weapon being thrown at him. 

"Your Majesty! Seto! If you two must fight, do so when you're outside of the palace!" Shadah called out to the two. 

"I've got it." Atem took advantage of the opportunity and quickly slipped away. 

"You wait right there, Atem!!" Seto said as he continued to chase after him. 

Once the two had left, the dust that was flying all over the place due to the chase slowly dissipated, leaving behind the awful sight of broken statues and pottery. 

"Sir Shimon ... I'll have to trouble you in sending someone over to clear away this mess ..." 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: I must apologize to everyone first ... it seems that I've dragged this out for so long because I didn't have much time ... the next chapter may take over a month before it can be released ..._

**Rika**: That's not true right now since the Chinese version had been posted up much earlier than my translated version. 

----------------------

**_Translator's Notes:_**

_1 Changed name again ... I still don't think a name like Yimuhuodepu sounds Egyptian at all. _

2 Another changed name. Niya ... does sound a bit Egyptian ... but oh well. 

* * *

**Posted on October 21, 2004.**


	30. thirty

**Rika's Notes:**

_WaterGoddessMizu_ - I'm sorry to hear about you having a bad week but at least the chapter helped cheer you up. 

_Proxima Centauri_ - Yesss, the Internet is calling you ... beckoning you to log on ... AHEM. Anyway, it's really addicting, I must say. 

It's true that it's hard to imagine those two chasing each other around like little boys ... but hey, I didn't write this ... 

_NeferNeferi_ - You'll get part of your answer in this chapter. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 30_

* * *

Because today is the day where the Pharaoh will choose his Queen, most of the people in Egypt seemed to be gathered in the capital city of Cairo. 

"Sala, why is it so noisy outside?" The old Queen asked, looking out at the clamoring people. 

"Your Highness, they're here to see Pharaoh choose his new wife." 

"Oh ... that's right." The old Queen stood up. "Is 'it' ready yet?" 

"Yes, everything's done according to your orders." Sala responded respectfully. 

"In a moment, take the girls, including the foreign princesses, to the appointed place." 

"Understood." Sala left. 

The old Queen looked out the window again, a smile unexpectedly appearing on her face. "Now let me see the abilities of the girls of today ..." 

----------------------

**The Square in Front of the Palace**

"How annoying ... how long are they going to make us wait?" 

"The time has already passed a long time ago ... what are they doing?" 

The several thousand girls, recommended by the various officials, were all complaining and grumbling to each other about how the time for them to go into the palace had passed by. Slowly, they became uneasy. Suddenly, an official appeared on top of the wall closest to them. 

He shouted out to them, "Please pay attention to me! I will now read out the rules for you to follow before entering the palace." 

Once he spoke, the people, who had been making a lot of ruckus, quieted down. 

"In a few minutes, we will open the doors to allow you all to enter. Only the ones who pass the test can continue on into the palace." 

"Test?" 

"What test?" 

The girls began to discuss this amongst themselves. As this was happening, the door slowly opened in front of them. They happily stepped forward ... only to be forced back by a group of animals. 

"Ah!!!!!" 

----------------------

"This ... This is ..." The girls were staring disbelievingly at the beasts blocking the way in front of them. A lion! A group of lions! Each of them had a fierce look in their eyes as they bared their teeth. 

The official said, "The ones who can safely pass through the group of lions can go into the palace." 

"What?! What kind of joke is this?!" 

"Pass through the group of lions?! We'd be bitten to death! I'm not going to do such a foolish thing!" 

Gradually ... many of the girls left. They would rather find a ordinary man to live the rest of their lives with than to die here by the biting lions. The group of several thousand had now shrunk to a group of less than a hundred. 

"Ta ... Tameri. What should we do?" Shebi asked timidly. She really wanted to just turn around and leave. Her heart was beating so quickly at the thought of having to walk pass a group of ferocious lions. Besides, so many others had already left. No one would be gossiping about her if she did the same thing, right? 

"... ..." Tameri looked carefully at the group of lions. From the movements of their bodies, their expressions, their eyes ... "Oh!" The corners of her mouth moved up suddenly. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Shebi." 

"Eh?! Wait a minute ... what are you doing?!" Shebi cried out in alarm. Tameri was walking right towards the lions without a hint of hesitation! 

The group of lions, perceiving that someone was approaching them, raised their heads in succession to stare. Other than that, they did not make any kind of movement. 

"I beg of you, just come back here! Tameri!" Shebi tried to stop her while Tameri simply paid no attention to the other girl's yelling. She continued to walk through the group of lions. It was very unexpected! The lions did not seem to have any desire of attacking. They were simply laying listlessly on the ground and quietly watched as she moved around them. 

'Oh? This girl isn't as simple as she appears to be. What courage she has.' The official was watching the whole thing unfold in front of him. 

The lions here weren't the ordinary lions found in the wild. They were raised since they were young in the palace for the purpose of taking them on hunting expeditions. The lions would only attack when they hear the commands from their trainers. 

'So that's why the Pharaoh's mother had these lions brought here -- she wanted to test the girls' courage and nerve.' 

The official waved his hand and a group of soldiers immediately took Tameri off to the side. Because they had seen someone successfully complete the test, some of the girls brought up the courage to also walk through the group of lions. The others, who felt fear at the idea, turned around and left the palace. 

When most of the girls had finished the test, the officials began counting up the number of girls and surveying their backgrounds. Tameri, taking advantage of the moment, looked around her. She wanted to see if Shebi were among the group, but no matter how hard she looked, Tameri couldn't find her. Only when she looked to the opposite side of the room ... 

"What?" She saw that Shebi was still standing on the other side of the group of lions. "Come over here, Shebi. The lions won't do anything to you." She urged her friend. 

Shebi shook her head, her legs still trembling. "No ... I think ... I won't try to do this. Good luck, Tameri! I'm ... going back now." She turned around and left. 

"Shebi?!" Tameri never thought that Shebi, who had dragged her all the way here, would leave her alone like this. 

"I'm sorry but you'll need to go this way." A soldier walked over to her. 

"Eh ... but ..." She was led into the palace by the soldier, watching as the entrance was getting farther and farther away from her. 

'Forget about it ... I'll just ride this whole thing out ...' 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Youlan: I've finally found the time to type this up ... typing this up without taking a break has made me a bit tired ... _

Yami Youlan: What do you mean, tired? What's so tiring about typing in front of a computer? 

Youlan: Humph ... What do you know? You have to use your brain to think of the plot for the story as well as your hand would have to follow the directions your brain sends to it ... 

Yami Youlan: ... What kind of devious reasoning is this? 

* * *

**Posted on October 24, 2004.**


	31. thirty one

**Rika's Notes:**

Whew ... I finally finished translating this. I think it is the longest chapter I had to tranlate for in this story. I hope you all will enjoy reading it! Finally, Tameri and her mother see each other for the first time in 16 years ... 

_Proxima Centauri_ - I think they sound childish in this story, with all that chasing around and arguing. I just don't see Priest Seto acting like that. He seems more mature and distant in the anime and manga. 

Heh, I think Youlan only wrote in Shebi as a character that's simply there to give Tameri a reason to go to the palace. Once that objective is achieved, there's no need for that character. Call it a 'disposable character' if you will. Personally, I don't like using characters such as those since it seems a waste to introduce a person and then simply have them disappear into the storyline once they've done what they're supposed to do. 

Would Tameri just 'give up' in the next test because her friend isn't with her? Maybe she would, but if she were to find out who the Pharaoh is ... I don't think that would be happening anytime soon.

_WaterGoddessMizu_ - Heh heh, I think the normal response for most people would be to run away if they were faced with a bunch of lions. But I guess the fact that Tameri didn't run away shows that she has quite a bit of courage, doesn't it? 

Be careful with that dragon. I hope he doesn't spit out fire.

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 31_

* * *

The official slowly led the fifteen girls into the palace hall. None of them knew that a pair of bright eyes were watching them quietly from a faraway place.

----------------------

**In the Harem**

"Hmm ... the number of people there is a bit more than I thought would pass the test." The old Queen was standing by the window as she watched the group. 

"But that is a good thing, Your Highness." Sala answered politely. 

"That's true ... Oh?" Abruptly, the old Queen moved closer to the window. 

"Your Highness?" Sala felt confused at her Queen's actions. "What is the matter?" 

The old Queen was gazing at a plainly dressed girl, who wasn't looking around at her surroundings like the other girls were doing. She was just calmly following the group ahead of her as she was walking in the end of the crowd of girls. Suddenly ... as if she felt someone staring at her, she looked up at the tower aloft of the palace and met the gaze of the old Queen. 

"What ..." The old Queen's heart began to beat faster. "Impossible ..." Her body moved even closer out to get a better look. 'That girl's eyes ... it is like amethyst crystal, so bright and penetrating!' 

"Your Highness, that's dangerous! Please come back in!" Sala called out hurriedly. 

"Eh?" Only now did the old Queen realize that she had unconsciously moved herself to a very precarious position on the window. By the time she had placated Sala's concern and looked out the window once more, there was no trace of the girl she had seen. 

'Eyes like amethyst crystal ... that is the proof of being a member of the Egyptian royal family ... that girl ...' The old Queen stood still by the window as she watched the group enter another area of the palace. 'Who is she ...?' 

----------------------

'... Who was that I just saw?' Tameri thought as she walked. Eariler she had felt like someone had been staring at her and subconsciously looked up at a tower aloft ... where she discovered a pair of shining eyes looking right at her. The woman's gaze had made Tameri feel very uneasy so she quickly looked away and moved quickly ahead to catch up with the others. The unease went away when she looked at the window again and didn't see the pelicular gaze directed at her. 

"Everyone, listen up!" The official's voice suddenly broke through her thoughts. "In a few moments, the Pharaoh will be meeting with all of you. Please make yourselves presentable." The official waved his hand to call in a group of maids. "They will be leading you to the meeting place, so please don't worry." 

After the official had left, the maids began to help the girls with their appearance. Afterwards, they led them to the waiting hall before excusing themselves. 

Among the group, a few that were dressed more magnificently began to look at the others with disdain in their eyes. These girls were the daughters of foreign royalty and nobles. One of them, who seemed to be the leader, spoke: 

"Humph! I never thought that such commoners like yourselves would even have the courage to compete with me." Her voice clearly displayed her haughty character. 

"What did you just say? Who are you?" The girl that the comment was directed at asked, not at all pleased. 

"I am the princess of Libya, Benghazi." 1 She purposedly raised her head up high in a conceited gesture. 

"The ... Libyan princess?!" Some of the girls' eyes opened wide in surprise. 

"I am also from the same homeland as Princess Benghazi. My name is Kamama." 2 

"And I am a aristcrat of Mitanni, Tadukipa." 3 

"I am also from Mitanni. I'm Mutemwiya." 4 

"I'm a aristocrat from the Hittite Empire -- Maathomeferoure." 5 6 

The girls surrounding Benghazi all introduced themselves unhurriedly while their voices sounded like they were trying to scare the others with their names and titles. It seemed to work as the 'commoner' girls were scared to their wits at their competition. Some of them knew that their chances were slim against such people and left. Now there were only eight girls left. 

"Oh? Are there still someone who doesn't fear losing?" Benghazi looked at Tameri from the corner of her eye. 

"... Princess, I don't think you have the authority to 'screen' out who can come in or out." Tameri answered. 

"You!" Benghazi never thought that Tameri would answer her in such a manner. "You're so unbridled, commoner!" She tried to use her status to cover up her actions. 

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Tameri wasn't the least bit afraid of the other girl. 

"She's right." A girl who was standing off to the side suddenly spoke in defense of Tameri. "You definitely don't have the authority to be choosing who stays and who goes. It's your actions that are unbridled!" 

"The two of you ...!" Benghazi couldn't find anything to retort back but she didn't want to lose face. "Who do you think you are?! How dare you preach to me like this!" 

"I am Semiramide. 7 I should add that I'm from Assyria." 

"A ... Assyria?!" Benghazi realized that she had gone too far, since Assyria was a far larger and stronger country than her native Libya. 

"Just ignore them." Semiramide led Tameri over to the other side of the room. "What a bunch of women. They only have their status but no substance to their credit." She looked at the other princesses with disdain. 

Tameri wanted to thank the other girl for helping her but a shout stopped her from speaking. 

"Everyone. Please get in line now before we enter the main hall. You will be meeting the Pharaoh now." 

The girls immediately quieted down and filed into a line, with Benghazi in the lead. They entered the hall slowly until they reached their assigned places and bowed in respect to the Pharaoh. 

"We pay our respects to you, Your Majesty." They all said in unison. 

"... You may stand. You've all worked hard today." The Pharaoh ... who was Atem spoke. "From now on, you all can move about in the palace freely. In a moment, you will be told where your rooms are." Once he finished speaking, Atem stood up and left without giving the girls a single glance. 

The girls, seeing Atem treat them this way, had expressions of surprise and embarrassment. 

"Princess Benghazi, you will be taken to first room in the eastern wing of the palace. Miss Kamama, you will be in the second room in the eastern wing ..." 

An official began to read aloud the room assignments. "Princess Semiramide, your room is the third one in the western wing of the palace. Miss Tameri, yours is the fourth room in the western wing." Once he finished reading the paper, he added, "Later this afternoon there will be a banquet in your honor. When the time comes, please arrive on time." 

----------------------

**Temple of Light**

After leaving the main hall, Atem came here to find Seto to pass his time. 

"Oh ... it finally came ... by the gods ..." He spoke, annoyed. 

"Live with it. You still have to personally entertain those women this evening." Seto answered as he continued to write. 

"If I have to go entertain that group of women ... you should simply just kill me. At least I'd be happier." Atem closed his eyes as he leaned against a wall. 

"But you have to go do it." Seto looked at the other for a moment as he straightened the documents on his desk. 

"Ah ... so you two are here? You've caused me to go searching for so long ..." An uninvited guest suddenly entered. The pair turned around cautiously to find the source of the voice. It was --- 

"Benghazi?!" Their eyes opened wide as they stared at the enchantingly dressed woman in front of them. 

"How vexing ... you two look like you've seen a monster." She smiled lightly as she asked, "Is this how you treat an good friend?" 

"... Benghazi, how did you get in here?" Seto looked a bit suspicious. Only the Pharaoh and his six priests could enter this temple. 

"About that ..." Benghazi moved closer to them but the pair took a few steps back at the same time. "Heh heh. I have my ways." She smiled again, a very dubious smile. 

"... I'll go change the guards right now." Seto knew what that smile meant. The guards probably weren't able to resist Benghazi's charms so they let her in. 

"You're so evil, Seto. They only helped me." 

Seto moved to the doorway and turned around towards her. "It's a matter of principle. And you -- get out of here right now! You shouldn't be in this place!" 

"It looks like your personality has become even more indifferent after you became a priest." Benghazi shook her head. 

"That's enough!" Atem seemed to become tired of watching the exchange between the two. "Get out, Benghazi!" 

"Eh? I thought Seto could be unreasonable at times, but how can you be that way too?" She asked resentfully. 

"Get out of here now!" The two men said at the same time. 

"Humph ... I'm going already ..." She left the temple, very unwillingly. 

"With this woman here ... don't even think of having any peaceful days ahead of you ..." Seto watched the departing figure with disgust. 

"Hmm ... I think so too ..." Atem answered. 'Only the gods know what disturbances that woman will bring with her ...' 

----------------------

**_Author's Corner:_**

_Some brief info on a new character -- _

Benghazi (16 years old) -- Chief Priestess of the Temple to Lamia 

"The daughter of the king of Libya. In the eyes of the people, she is a girl with both talent and beauty as well as being wise and resourceful. But in truth, she is a sinister woman who is capable of unscrupulous actions in order to get what she wants. She is a schemer and very cruel to people who block her way. Yet she is very generous to those who can aid her. 

When she was young, she frequently went with envoys as they did their business so she became an acquaintance of Atem and Seto. But the two did not have a favorable impression of her. (Maybe it is better to say that they detest her?) 

She is fond of wearing Egyptian clothing and accessories and has an interest in Atem." 

----------------------

**_Translator's Notes:_**

_1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 : These are all changed names since none of them sounded right, at least to me. The names I replaced them with are names of princesses from their respective countries. _

5 : There was a sentence before this one that I didn't translate because I couldn't figure out where that girl who said it was from. I never heard of the country either ... 

* * *

**Posted on October 27, 2004.**


	32. thirty two

**Rika's Notes**: 

Did I say that the last chapter was the longest one I translated for this story? I'd better scratch that. THIS chapter is the longest single chapter I had to do. It seems that Youlan has finally decided to add more depth to her chapters by writing more. A good thing for the readers, ne? Happy Halloween to those who are planning to go trick-or-treating this weekend! 

--- 

**_Replies to Reviewers!_**

_NeferNeferi_ - Hey, haven't heard from you in a while! Want to know what those women will do? You'll get some idea in this chappie so enjoy! 

_WaterGoddessMizu_ - Hehehe, Benghazi isn't gone from the story ... just you wait. She'll be back and it isn't a good thing. 

_Proxima Centauri_ - Aswan? Hmm ... it does sound slightly like it. But I don't think that's what she was talking about since the sentence says something like the girl is the first princess of "so and so" kingdom. Aswan was never a kingdom during Egypt's history. Even if it ever was one, it certainly wasn't a kingdom during the 18th dynasty. Oh well, the character isn't very important to the storyline so it doesn't really matter. 

Tameri finds out who Atem really is in this chapter so she now has a reason to stay in the competition. But even if she didn't find out, I don't really think she'll just 'give up' and leave. One, she's afraid that it's not possible for her to leave the palace until the competition is over and two, she feels that she owes it to her friend Shebi to see the competition through. 

--- 

And on to the story we go ... 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 32_

* * *

At this moment, Tameri was sitting in a chair in the room she was assigned to when someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Tameri?" A young girl's voice asked timidly. 

"Yes? Please come in." Tameri stood up and went to open the door. 

A girl about the same age as her stood in front of her. Tameri saw that the other girl seemed a bit at a loss at seeing her open the door. 

"How ... how do you do? I ... I am a maid sent to attend upon you." The girl stammered, looking very nervous. 

"Maid?" Tameri didn't seem to understand. "You just said ... what do you mean by attending to me?" 

"As long as you have any needs, I will not hesitate to go through fire and water to fulfill your wishes." 

"Going through fire and water?" Tameri creased her brows, thinking, 'Isn't this statement a bit too overstated?' Moving away from the door to let the maid enter the room, she said, "Please come in here. We can talk about that inside." 

"Eh?!" The girl appeared to be overwhelmed by the favor bestowed upon her as her body moved, anchylosely, to follow Tameri inside. 

"What is your name?" Tameri asked as she gestured for her to sit down. 

"This ... this servant-girl's name is Halima." 1 She was thinking the whole time that it was completely inconceivable that Tameri would ask her to sit down because in all the time she had been in the palace, no one had ever asked her to sit down in such a manner. It was as if they were equals. 

"Halima? What a pleasant sounding name." Tameri smiled, feeling a sense of friendship for the other girl. 

"Ah ... May I ask if you need anything? Maybe some light refreshments?" Halima asked. 

"I don't need anything right now." Tameri responded. 

"What?" Halima's eyes widened as she stared at the other, seemingly as if she had seen something extremely rare! 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tameri was confused at the way Halima was watching her. 

"Because ... this servant-girl has never ..." Before she had a chance to finish, she had been interrupted by Tameri's voice. 

"You can stop calling yourself 'servant-girl'. Just call yourself 'I'." 

"But ... but you're the master and I'm the servant. We can't break the rules like this." Halima quickly began to reaffirm her own low status. 

Tameri looked at her. "Are you my maid or not?" 

"Yes." 

"In that case, you must listen to me. If I say that you can call yourself that way, you can." Tameri found herself unable to adapt to this kind of relationship between master and servant. 

"What?!" Halima was so surprised at hearing this, her mouth was hanging open! How on earth could there be a master like Tameri, who treated her servants so leniently?! 

"Are you clear on that?" 

"This ... I understand." 

"Very good." Tameri smiled at her. She would rather become friends with Halima than be her master. "Now I would like to take a stroll around the palace. Can you go with me?" 

"Of course." 

----------------------

Halima took Tameri around the palace, helping her become familiar with the surroundings. Tameri couldn't deny the fact that Halima was a very good commentor. 

"This is the garden in the palace. There are many kinds of plants and animals that were tributes from foreign countries." Halima gestured with her finger. 

"Wow! How pretty!" Seeing such a place so abundant with green plants, Tameri couldn't help but give it praise. She noticed a small white rabbit dawdle by her legs in curiousity and found herself picking it up in her arms. 

"Miss Tameri, you can go to the lotus pond to take a look. Right now they are in full bloom and the ones over there are quite beautiful." Halima recommended as she pointed towards a pond. 

"Really?" Still holding the flocky rabbit in her arms, Tameri trotted over to the pond. Halima was right! The lotus flowers in the pond had all opened, each one of them a masterpiece in its own right. 

"The lotus pond draws its water from the Nile. You can go to the shores of the Nile itself if you follow this path." Halima pointed to the source of the water with her hand. 

"This place is truly beautiful." Tameri gasped in admiration, her eyes looking at the blooming lotus flowers. As she broadened her view, she saw that the flowers were swaying with the blowing wind, providing a wonderful contrast to the flowing waters of the Nile River in the background. It looked like the river had been paved with a pink carpet of flowers. She couldn't think of any other place that would have such wonderful scenery! 

Tameri continued to stand there, joyfully intoxicated by and enjoying the beauty of nature around her. 

----------------------

"Halima." Tameri was sitting at the edge of the lotus pond as she called out. 

"What is it, Miss Tameri?" 

"Where have the others gone? Why do I see no one else here?" Tameri was stroking the rabbit in her arms. 

"I think they've probably all gone to the main hall." Halima answered. 

Tameri lifted up her head. "What are they doing in the main hall?" 

"What else? They're just trying to get the Pharaoh's attention." Halima shook her head. "Those women, all dressed up so extravagantly and with their thick makeup. It makes even a woman like me want to vomit! Just look at them. Not only would the Pharaoh dislike them, I don't think any man would be fond of them." 

"Oh ... is that so?" As her question had been answered, Tameri didn't bother to say anything more. 

Halima watched her for a while before speaking. "Miss Tameri, I truly find your motivation for coming here a bit odd." 

"Odd in what way?" Tameri continued to tease the white rabbit in her arms. 

"For most girls who come into the palace, they would try their best to meet with the Pharaoh at least once." Halima looked up at the sky. "Then they can find an opportunity to become his consort. Yet you are different ..." 

"Oh? Is that right?" Tameri didn't seem to think much of it. 

"I think you don't have any interest in the Pharaoh. Am I right?" 

Hearing that, Tameri pondered the thought for a moment before smiling lightly. "Maybe that is the case here." From the beginning, she never thought of wanting to come into the palace. If it wasn't for Shebi ... oh well ... forget about it ... "Halima, I'm tired." She put down the rabbit and watched as it ran off swiftly into the short thicket. 

"Then let us go back. You can get some rest so you can deal with the banquet later this afternoon." 

----------------------

**Ten Minutes Before the Banquet Begins**

Atem walked slowly and unwillingly towards the place where the banquet was being held. Once he thought of having to handle those women, who only wanted to try and seduce him, his headache grew even stronger. 

"Ah ... how unlucky I am ..." He sighed as he prepared himself before stepping into the main hall. 

"Your Majesty!" As he had expected, the group of women had been waiting for him. 

"Your Majesty, I am Kamama!" 

"Pharaoh, I'm Mutemwiya! Please remember me." 

Once the group of women had seen Atem walk through the doors, they began to cling to him like a bunch of flies. 

'If I had known about this, I should have just come here later ...' He sighed again. Even after he had been seated in his place as the host of the banquet, someone tried to sit closer to him. In his eyes, this kind of action made them even more detesting! 

'Why did Mother bring in such women ... by the gods ...' Atem continued to look cold throughout the banquet. As for the silly actions of the women, he didn't bother to care. 'Sheesh ... Where is that Seto ...' He looked towards the empty seat near him. Atem had originally hoped that when Seto appeared, the attention of the women would shift over to him. Otherwise this banquet would be like hell for him! He tried to bear through the repeated attempts of the women to catch his attention. 

----------------------

**At the Same Time; In a Corridor**

"Eh? Where is Halima?" Tameri was pacing back and forth along the pavement. Just a few moments ago, she had lost track of Halima who had been acting as her guide. "How terrible. I am going to be late to the banquet." She began to feel worried. 'It isn't great for me to be late there, right?' As she was thinking anxiously to herself ... 

"What are you doing over there?" A male voice asked. 

"Me?!" She quickly turned around to see a man dressed in the robes of a priest approach her. "I was going to attend the banquet but ..." She stopped talking. 

"You're lost?" He asked. 

"Hmm ... I don't know where my maid has gone ..." 

"... Come with me." The man said. "I'll take you over there." 

"Really?" Tameri asked happily. "Thank you." She raised her head to see his appearance more clearly. But ... the pair were surprised when they realized who the other was. 

"Tameri?!" 

"Seto?!" The pair called out at the same time. 

The person in front of her ... wasn't he the one who came for Uro?! He ... why was he here?! Tameri's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Seto?! Why are you doing here?! And the clothes you're wearing ... Can it be that you're a priest? A high priest?" She finally recognized the robes he was wearing. 

"... I am a priest, that's true." Seto answered. "But why are you here?" 

"That ... that's because ..." Tameri began to recount what had happened ... 

----------------------

**Five Minutes Later**

The two walked towards the main hall as Seto was listening to Tameri's explanation. 

"So your friend abandoned you?" He asked disapprovingly. 

"Yes, that's right ... " Tameri said. "It wasn't my intention to take part in this competition." Suddenly, an image of Benghazi's unfriendly eyes fluttered in her mind as she thought to herself, 'Instead, I've attracted some trouble to myself ...' She looked over at Seto as she spoke again. "But ... this is unexpected ... Seto ... I never thought that you were a priest in the palace. How did you meet Uro then?" 

From what she remembered, Uro was a member of a trade caravan and a commoner. How could he know a high ranking priest? She found this very strange indeed. 

'It seems that she still doesn't know who Atem really is ...' Seto looked over at her. 'I think I should simply tell her the truth ... so she can avoid embarrassing herself later on ...' He realized what he was thinking and wondered why he was worrying so much about her. 

"Tameri, Uro isn't a commoner." 

"What?" Tameri didn't quite believe him. "He's not a commoner? What is he then, a Pharaoh?" She blurted out without thinking. 

"That's exactly who he is." Seto said tersely. 

Hearing this, Tameri's whole body just froze right there. "What? Did I just hear you correctly?" She asked astonished. "Uro ... Uro's the Pharaoh?!" Just looking at him, he didn't look like one at all ... 

"Just looking at him, he may not seem like a Pharaoh. But he truly is the Pharaoh of Egypt." Seto had seen through what she must have been thinking. "And his name isn't 'Uro'. His real name is Atem." 2 

Atem?! Tameri found herself unable to digest all of this new information. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Seto thought she had just been struck dumb by what he had told her. 

"I'm fine ... I feel fine ..." Her mind was in a complete disorder so she tried to clear her thoughts and messages in her head. 

Seto continued to stare at her with a doubtful look until he was certain she was well before speaking. "... Stop looking so dull-witted. People at the banquet are going to laugh at you." 

'Dull-witted?' Tameri creased her brows. She had just been surprised at what she had heard. Did she really look like that right now? "Do I look dull-witted to you?" She asked. 

"... Even the stone statues look more alive." Here goes his mouth again. 

"What? Stone ... stone statues?" She had never seen such a rude man, she thought. "Hey! Don't you think that your metaphor is a bit odd?" Tameri was beginning to get angry. 

"Then we'll just change it to stones." Seto answered. 

"Seto!" Tameri felt that he was bullying her. "You've gone too far!" 

"Calm down." He put his hand on her shoulder. "We've arrived at the entrance to the main hall. If you want everyone to notice you, then do as you wish." 

"You ..." Tameri was still angry with him. "I'll get back at you later." She whispered. 

Hearing this, the corners of Seto's mouth went up slightly. He then led her into the main hall. 

----------------------

The arrival of the pair drew the attention of everyone present. They were watching in complete surprise. Seto had always appeared very dignified and stately, with a cold and arrogant air about him. Tameri, on the other hand, gave people a fresh feeling when they saw her. She usually had a insipid expression on her face while her eyes eluded gentleness. The two were a strong contrast, since one was of fire and the other water. No one would have ever thought that the two could get along. 

Seto led Tameri in with a calm expression since he had been to many of these banquets before and wasn't surprised at what he saw. Yet Tameri looked like she was at a loss at what she was seeing. It was her first time coming to such a banquet, after all. 

"This is your seat." Seto took her to the only empty seat there. It was the one farthest away from where the Pharaoh was at. The 'better' seats had long been seized by the group of 'flies'. "Your maid should be arriving soon, so just sit here." He turned around to leave. 

"Wait a minute." Tameri called to him. "No matter what, I still want to thank you for bringing me here. But ..." She paused. "You better remember that I will repay my 'debt' to you." 

"Oh?" Seto thought that was interesting. "I look forward to it." 

"... Shouldn't you be going over to him?" Tameri's eyes looked over at Atem. "He's been looking at us for a while." 

"That's true. I will meet with you later." 

Seto noted that Atem's gaze had not only confusion but some interest. 'That guy's probably going to ask me a whole bunch of questions ...' He thought. Just as he thought, once he had seated himself at his place, Atem leaned over towards him. 

"Hey. I never thought you would be interested in women. When did you meet her? How far along are you with her?" It was obvious he was interested in the details. 

Seto gave him a blank stare. "I only helped guide someone to the banquet so what's so strange about it?" 

"Well, you're usually so serious looking. I never believed that you actually quite skilled with women." 

Seto glared at him this time, thinking, 'If I don't stop this now, the guy's going to just keep talking more nonsense!' He spoke, "I merely helped her by leading her here. How is that going to develop into anything? What a bunch of nonsense ..." 

"Helped her? Since when did you become so kind-hearted?" Atem asked. 

Seto didn't respond but the other saw his expression and decided not to continue with his questions. 

"Alright, alright. I won't ask anymore." Atem leaned back into his seat. "Fortunately, you came ... otherwise I think I'll be killed here ..." 

"Eh?" Seto was confused for a moment until Atem looked over at the guests seated to his right. "... That's true ..." Lines and beads of sweat began appearing on his forehead. Those princesses were staring at both of them with looks that bordered on hunger. They were also batting their eyelashes and giving them seductive winks. 

"It's a bit better now than at first ... before you came ... the target of their stares were just me ..." Atem closed his eyes to avoid seeing those looks. 

Seto, on the other hand, simply glared right back with a warning look. Those shameful women, seeing that expression on his face, turned beet red and looked somewhere else. 

"Seto, thanks." Seeing that they weren't looking at him, he breathed a sigh of relief. The other man just humphed boredly for a moment in reply. 

----------------------

**In Another Area of the Hall**

The old Queen softly called over the official who was in charge of screening the girls. 

"Who was the first one to pass the test?" She asked with interest. 

"That ..." The official glanced over at the group of girls, wanting to find Tameri. "was her. The girl sitting at the end and currently admiring the dancers." He spoke in a low voice. 

The old Queen looked in that direction ... and felt amazement. It was the same girl who she had seen that day of the test! "Is that so? Her?" She gazed at the other quietly ... the girl with the purple eyes ... "What is her name?" 

"Tameri." 3 

'Tameri?!' This name deeply shocked the Queen! "What did you say her name was again?!" She thought that perhaps she had heard incorrectly. 

"It's Tameri. Is something the matter, Your Highness?" 

'How can that be?! That girl's name ... how can it be the same as my daughter who had died so many years ago?! If it is a coincidence ... isn't it a bit too ... coincidental ...' The old Queen felt herself go weak at the thought. 'If the girl in front of me now is my daughter ... then who was the baby who died in the flames sixteen years ago?' 4 With so many questionable points with this girl, it's quite difficult to just dismiss them as being happenstance ... 

As the old Queen continued to think it over, the more odd she thought of the whole thing. Finally she stood up in preparing to excuse herself. 

"Mother?" Atem looked up at her in confusion. 

"It's nothing ... I'm just a bit tired. Uro, you must treat them all respectfully." 

"Why don't you let me escort you back?" Kamama's brain quickly realized an opportunity. 

"No, let me go with you, Your Highness." Mutemwiya, perceiving Kamama's scheme, immediately spoke. 

"Your Highness, what about me?" 

"Please ... Your Highness ..." 

The other girls, all unwilling to concede, began to voice their desire to escort the old Queen. Only two girls did not join in. 

Semiramide was coldly looking at the shameless women and their actions. Tameri was still absorbed in admiring the lithe and graceful dancers, so she was ignoring everything else. 

The old Queen, seeing the princesses vie with each other, merely smiled lightly and didn't speak. 

"By the gods ... those women ..." Atem's whole face was black with annoyance as he put his head in his hands. 'They're actually trying to take advantage of this to get close to Mother?! They probably have no good intentions ...' 

Seto, although not saying anything, clearly showed his disdain at their tricks by the expression in his eyes and face. 

"Thank you ..." The old Queen naturally had some idea of what they were thinking. But they weren't going to be able to get what they want from her. "I have my own servants to escort me so you all can stay here and enjoy the festivities. I'm thinking that you probably have more interest in my son though." She continued to smile softly. 

Hearing her words, the girls all were acutely embarrassed and didn't know how to get out of this sticky situation. 

Still smiling, the old Queen led her maids off as they slowly left the main hall. 

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

----------------------

**_Translator's Notes:_**

_1 How many names must I change here? I guess as many as I have to. _

2 Youlan originally had a surname with it ... but it's really strange sounding. I don't even remember if he ever had a surname mentioned anywhere in the manga or anime so I didn't include it. 

3 Same thing here as note 2. I don't recall ancient Egyptians having surnames ... even if they did, it sure doesn't sound like this. 

4 I didn't translate a sentence here because of note 3. It basically mentions that Tameri shared the same surname as a former maid who had once served the old Queen. 

* * *

**Posted on October 30, 2004.**


	33. thirty three

**Rika's Comments:**

I'm back with a new chapter translated. Luckily it wasn't as long as the last one so I didn't have to spend as much time on it. We get to see Tameri develop a backbone against her detractors and a semi-romantic scene between her and her Pharaoh ... 

For those who can vote today in the U.S., please do so. Heh, I've already done it. 

**Responses to Reviewers**

_NeferNeferi_ - You'll get that answer right now. 

_WaterGoddessMizu_ - I guess, but love is stronger than that, isn't it? And you have a keen eye. Yes, Seto and she will fall in love with each other but it's much later in the story. 

_Proxima Centauri_ - Yeah, she mentioned that the chapters around here were much better than the earlier ones because she wrote them when she was older and more experienced. It seems it shows in her writing style. 

I'd assume that Atem was too busy worrying about how to get away from his suitors so he didn't pay Tameri any special attention at the time. And he was clearly looking for Seto so he'd notice the other immediately. As for Seto not telling Atem about Tameri, I guess he was miffed at Atem's teasing and decided not to mention it just to spite him.

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 33_

* * *

The lively banquet continued towards the evening, when everyone reluctantly departed from the hall. But from a certain person's point of view, it was also the beginning of another nightmare ...

"By the gods ... aren't they a bit too persistent?" Atem was hiding behind a stone column as he shot frequent looks behind him to check if someone was coming. He had originally thought that he'd be off the hook once the banquet had ended, but he didn't think that the women would block his exit as they pestered him. Feeling at his wit's end, he decided to forget about his own image and ran off, just as the women began to chase after him for dear life. This scene had the palace guards and maids all staring dumbly, as they thought, 'Where will our Pharaoh's reputation go now?' 

What was even more abominable was he had been expelled from the temple by Seto when he had thought of going there to avoid the girls. 

"I will not allow those mediocre women to sully this sacred place." He had said coldly. 

When Atem thought of that, he couldn't suppress a sigh. 'How can the formidable Pharaoh of Egypt have such a fate?' He suddenly heard an excited voice from the distance that was gradually approaching the stone column he was hiding at. "This is bad." Atem quickly left the column and headed towards the rooms in the far side of the hall. Just as he was going by the door to one of them, it unexpectedly opened. Atem met the gaze of the person inside the room. 

"What?" 

"Shhh --" Feeling panic, Atem promptly covered the other person's mouth with his hand as he went inside the room. Unfortunately, as he was closing the door, his hand slipped and the door closed with a harsh sound. 

The group over at the stone column were alarmed by the unusual sound and followed it to the source, which was a door. 

"Open the door!" The leader of the group, Benghazi, shouted impolitely as she knocked on the door loudly. The person inside heard the noise and went to open the door. 

"Excuse me but what brings you all here?" Tameri asked, not understanding why the other girls were all here at her room in this late hour. 

"Is the Pharaoh at your place?!" Benghazi asked pointedly, as her beautiful face was full of jealousy. Her bearing seemed to be similar to the lady of the house interrogating her husband's mistress. 

"What? The Pharaoh?" Tameri looked around her in shock. "No, that's impossible." 

"I don't believe you! Move out of my way!" It looks like Benghazi wanted to rush into the room with force to do a search of it herself. However, a slender and beautiful hand stopped her. The hand's master is Tameri herself. 

"Forgive me for speaking bluntly, Princess, but what authority do you have that allows you to forcibly enter my room?" Tameri was no longer the mild person she usually was. She looked more like a lioness ready to vent her anger, as a dignified air seemed to emanate from her body. "This is the royal palace, a place ruled by laws. If you want to force your way in here, don't blame my loyal soldiers when they act harmfully towards you. It would be very scandalous for you if word of this incident were to leak out." 

Once she finished speaking, the soldiers assigned to protect her appeared from all directions. The expressions on their faces and their movements all were very clear to the girls. 

"You ..." Benghazi knew that the other wasn't just trying to scare her off but felt very unresigned to the idea of submitting to this commoner. "Humph!" She glared at Tameri with a vicious look. "You win this time, but just you wait! I'd like to see just which one of us will bring disgrace and ruin upon themselves in the end!" Benghazi sneered as she waved her hand, signaling to the other girls that they were leaving. 

----------------------

Tameri closed the door and turned around to face the person sitting on her bed. 

"They've all gone. Now will you please explain to me what is going on, Uro? Or should I address you as Your Majesty?" 

"You know my identity?" Atem smiled wryly. 

"I know it now, but that isn't the point here." She creased her brows slightly, clearly troubled by the visit she had from the uninvited guests at her door. 

He sighed. "It's a long story ... to put it simply: After the banquet ended, I was surrounded by them and had no choice but to run away from them. I didn't think I would run into you." 

"You didn't have to go hiding in my room ..." She thought, 'And bring me more problems to deal with ...' 

Atem shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I didn't have any other choice. Under those circumstances, I was only thinking of a way to get out." 

"Forget about it ..." Tameri walked over to sit down next to him. She turned to face him and asked, "Why didn't you tell me your true identity when we first met?" 

He muttered to himself for a while before answering, "Because I thought it would be impossible for you to believe me. It would have been useless for me to bring it up. Also the situation at that time didn't allow me to tell you." He smiled at her. "Besides, I had sneaked out of the palace. If I had been discovered, it would have been a big problem for me." 

"What?! Snuck out of the palace?! Then ... what about your duties?" She asked him, surprised. 'How could there a Pharaoh who does not attend to his work?' 

"Seto would help me deal with them." Atem thought as he said this, 'But afterwards, that guy made me do work anyway ... Ugh! Why am I fussing over this?' 

"Is Seto ... a good person?" Tameri suddenly asked, almost making Atem fall onto the ground in shock. 

"If someone like him is considered a good person ... then there aren't any scoundrels in this world." He thought, 'Eh ... I think I went too far here ...' 

----------------------

"Achoo!" Seto, who was at the Temple of Light, sneezed at this moment. 

----------------------

"Is that so ..." Tameri's beautiful eyes were wide open, a confused look in her purple orbs. "Then why did he help me back there ..." She commented to herself. 

"Oh? So the girl with him was you?" Atem finally understood why. 'Hmm ... if it was Tameri, then he had a valid reason for helping her.' "It's probably because he met you before." He then unintentionally said with a sarcastic voice, "I never thought that guy would have such inappropriate thoughts. I was worried that he had an abnormal sexual orientation too." 

----------------------

"Achoo! Achoo!" Seto sneezed again. The clerks working next to him were all staring at the man with strange looks. 

'... It's likely that Atem is badmouthing me behind my back ...' His intuition told him. 

----------------------

"What?" Tameri didn't hear everything the other said. 'Abnormal? Normal? Is he saying that Seto is ... that way?' Once she thought of that, her face became red with embarrassment. She looked out at the sky, noticing that it was getting darker. "Eh ... the time is late. You should be getting back now." 

"Hmm? That's true. Those women should have given up by now." Atem stood up and headed towards the door. "Thank you for helping me earlier." 

"It was nothing. I only hope there won't be a second time." She smiled. "Good night." 

"Good night ... hmm?" He abruptly looked down at her arm, noticing the bracelet she was wearing. "You're still wearing this bracelet?" 

"Hmm? Of course, since you gave it to me." Her other hand moved to touch the bracelet tenderly. 

"Is that right ..." Atem's eyes had a soft look as he lightly kissed her forehead. "Good night." 

"Eh ..." Seeing him leave, Tameri touched the part of her head where she was kissed with her hand, a embarrassed look on her face. 

In another part of the hall, a shadow was quietly watching and committing to memory everything that had occurred. The woman found it difficult to hide her jealousy as she tightly balled her hands into fists. It was so tight that she drew blood from the fingernails poking into her flesh. 

"How hateful ... why ... why can such a common girl win your heart?!" She said resentfully. "I won't permit this to continue! I won't!" 

**TO BE CONTINUED ...  
**

****

* * *

**Posted on November 2, 2004.**


	34. thirty four

**Rika's Notes:**

Another long chapter ... it seems that Youlan decided to start writing more in here than before. It's all good though, since we can learn more about these characters, ne? 

The plot thickens ... and a light-hearted moment between Tameri and Atem. What more can we ask for? (Other than more chapters, that is.) 

On another note, I am really starting to get annoyed with how is formatting these stories. I can't seem to get any of the brackets to work right and the spacing on the horizontal lines are messed up. 

**Responses to Reviewers**

_NeferNeferi_ - You'll get a taste of what she's planning in this chapter .. and a hint to her identity. 

_WaterGoddessMizu_ - I'm sorry to hear that you're ill. I hope you get well soon. Maybe this story will help you feel better. 

_Proxima Centauri_ - Ah ... It's happened to me a couple of times when I look at a story that has been updated but the page doesn't load. 

Personally, I think that the sneezing part is a bit clichéd and overused but it does add a humorous note to the story. 

Heh, I only mentioned it since another reviewer asked if that was the case since the story does give hints to the pairing. I only found out about it after I had read the sequel to this story that Youlan wrote (she later discontinued it) and it focused primarily on those two characters. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 34_

* * *

"It makes me so mad ... That girl obviously knew where the Pharaoh was and didn't even tell us ..."

In one of the rooms in the eastern wing of the palace, a nice-looking woman was having a jealous fit. The maid assigned to her was helping brush her hair while another was arranging the bed-sheets. They both knew that their mistress wasn't in the best of moods right now so they did their jobs with the greatest of care. 

"Ouch!" The woman called out in pain. The maid that was combing her hair had accidentally brushed it too hard and pulled some hair out. 

"Oh?! I ... I'm so sorry ..." The maid immediately went on her knees. "I know I made a mistake. Please forgive me, my lady." Her voice was shaking slightly. 

"You useless piece of trash!" The woman was so enraged that she picked up a whip that was nearby and began to lash out with it at the other girl. "Who do you think you are? How dare you brush my hair so hard!" The next sounds were the cracking of the whip as it was unmercifully used on the maid's back, leaving behind a bloody mark. 

"Oh! Please ... spare me ... my lady ..." 

The lashing began to dull her sense of pain and the maid began to feel like passing out. 

"Humph! Trash! Fathead!" The woman took no heed to the other's begging voice that was slowly fading in volume. She continued to use the whip as she began to scold the girl. 

"Ah!" The maid was unable to hold up to this kind of punishment and fainted after shouting out in pain. 

"Humph!" The woman, even though she saw the other faint, used the whip to lash out angrily at the girl a few more times before throwing the whip away. "You all better listen to me carefully!" She turned around to look at the other three servants huddled up in a corner. "If any of you make a mistake, your fate will be the same as this piece of trash!" 

"Understood ..." The three all bowed their heads in submission. 

A faint knocking sound was heard at the door. 

"Oh? Who could be here at this late hour?" Although she was confused, she went to open the door. "Is there something wrong that brings you here so late in the evening?" The woman asked the guest at the door. 

"There is something I would like to discuss with you ..." The visitor said in a soft voice. 

"Now?" The woman asked, astonished. 

"No, at midnight." 

"Why?" The woman thought that the person was rather odd to ask her to have a discussion at midnight. They haven't done anything scandalous, so why was there the need to do that? 

"If you want to know the details, then don't ask me. What I want to talk to you about has a big connection to your present 'ambition'." 

"What?!" Her amibition was to marry the Pharaoh. Can it be that this person knows something that she herself doesn't know?! 

"Remember. I will come see you at midnight." The person then walked over to a side. 

"Wait!" The woman stepped outside but discovered that there weren't anyone nearby in either of the two corridors in the vicinity. The person seemed to have vanished into thin air ... "An important matter ... What can it be ...?" 

----------------------

At midnight, two people were standing at a blind spot that the palace guards would miss as they made their patrols. 

"Why did you bring me here in the middle of the night? What kind of important affair are we discussing that we can't be doing it in a room?" One of them, a woman, asked the other person. 

The second person, another female, was facing away from the other as she stood quietly, as if she was waiting for something. The minutes and seconds passed as the first woman found her patience thinning. 

"What is it? If there is nothing to discuss, then I am leaving!" She was thinking of doing just that but found that her legs were unable to move, as if some unknown power emanating from the ground and keeping her in her place. "What?!" She cried in fear as she tried to make her legs obey her thoughts. 

"Save your strength. No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to move." The other female said finally, in a unhurried voice. Her cold eyes and cruel tone could make anyone tremble with fear. 

"Can it be ... that you're ...? Why?" The woman watched the other with fear. Her complexion was as white as salt as a cold sweat began. Her body was shivering. 

The other female, step by step, moved closer in a slow pace. It seemed like with each step, a strong oppressive feeling was washing over the paralyzed woman. Her face was becoming even more pale as she noticed the other moving closer. 

"You ... please don't come here ... I beg of you ..." She looked at the other female with a frightened look. Her eyes was full of dread as tears of fear began to fall from them, drop by drop. 

The other seemed not to notice or care about her begging as she continued to move closer. 

"Don't ... Don't ..." The woman fell to her knees in alarm as her hands covered her face, not daring to look at the other's eyes, which could stifle any living thing. 

The other female also squatted down as she removed the woman's delicate and weak hands. At the same time, she ordered, "Look at my eyes!" 

The woman, when her hands were moved away by that same strong power, was very frightened as she looked up at the other with her own eyes, completely helpless. At that moment, she really wanted to shriek! The other's eyes were the color of blood, with a speck of dark green! Those eyes didn't look like they belonged on a human at all! 

"Look ... Look ..." The other person began to speak in a slow and magnetic voice as it slowly began to hypnotize the woman. "Look into my eyes ... and then ... you will obey me ... your only master ..." 

"Yes ... I will obey you ... my only master ..." The woman's eyes began to cloud over as her face lost all expression and became blank. 

"Now I command you ... to return to your own room ..." 

The hypnotized woman followed the instructions and stood up. She began to move with a sway as she disappeared along one of the paths. 

"Heh ..." The female watched the other's retreating figure as she laughed. "Heh heh ... Hahahaha ..." She began laughing wildly as she looked up at the night sky. "Heh heh ... how wonderful ... everything has been set up. What comes next ... will be quite interesting ... Hahahaha ..." 

----------------------

The atmosphere in the palace had clearly changed. It was no longer stagnant and with no vitality. 

In the afternoon, the sounds of laughter was heard from the garden. It sounded so harmonious, so relaxed and so cheerful. 

In the garden, the priests were playing with the Pharaoh and Tameri. They all had taken off their usual cold mask of seriousness and had a chance to show their relaxed sides. 

"Tameri, stop causing trouble." Atem said as he laughed and hid from the other. 

Tameri, who was chasing after him, was trying to have him wear the lotus crown that she had made with Halima's help. "Stop hiding. Come here, come here." Tameri's hands was holding the beautiful wreath as she followed him closely. Whereever he ran to, she followed. "This is very pretty. I had made it especially for you. Why don't you just wear it and see?" Tameri said, trying to persuade him. 

Atem refused. "I am appreciative of your kindness but I think you should wear it yourself." He could agree to whatever she wanted, but he was sorry to say that he couldn't agree to this one. 

"Why?" Her violet eyes were the color of innocence as she looked at him with confusion. "It's only a wreath. Is it so difficult for you to wear this?" 

He merely smiled wryly but didn't speak. 'What a joke! Seto is watching us over there! If I were to wear that thing, he'll make jokes about it for a month?!' 

"Priestess Isis? Can you help me by grabbing onto him?" Seeing that he had no intention of wearing the crown, Tameri turned to her for help. 

"Tameri, what are you planning to do?" Atem keenly felt a plot brewing and involuntarily moved backwards a few steps. 

"Forgive me for being discourteous, Your Majesty." Isis stood up and moved towards his direction, with a slight smile. 

"What?!" He noticed her proximity to him and realized what she was doing. Atem began to move away slowly. "Don't ... come here." 

"Stop struggling. Shadah, Mahaado, Karim. Come help me." Isis called to her fellow priests. 

"Eh?" 

"Is that a good idea?" 

"I don't know ..." 

The three men all looked at each other for a few moments before deciding to forget about their ranks and duties for now as they moved over to help Isis. 

"Hey!" Seeing that the 'enemy' had three more assistants, Atem's smile had turned to a thin line. 'Can I get out of this one?' He began to run towards the opposite direction as Shadah began to chase after him. 

"Please wait, Your Majesty!" He called out. 

"Are you joking?! I'm not waiting here?!" Atem continued to run ahead. "Huh?!" Suddenly a person stood in front of him, blocking his way. It was Karim! 

"Mahaado! Over here, over here!" Karim shouted to the other priests as they ran up in a hurry. 

"Heh ..." A quick turn and Atem easily ran out of Karim and Mahaado's trap. "Wha ..." A shadow that seemed to come from nowhere appeared and grabbed his left leg. "Ah!" Caught off balance, he fell down to the ground. "Ouch ..." Atem's hands rubbed his forehead as he looked at the person who had caused him to stumble. 

"I've caught him ... I've caught him ..." A clever and cute face looked up as she began to laugh. 

"Mana?!" Atem looked at her with shock. 'When did she come out?!' 

"Tameri! Come here!" She waved at the other girl, who was running up. 

"Wha ... Hey!" Not waiting for Atem to respond, Tameri quickly placed the crown on his head. 

"Didn't I say that you look nice wearing it?" She smiled as she looked at the other wearing the lotus crown. 

"Oh? You've caught him?" 

"It's finally over." 

"Mana, you were great!" 

The others had all arrived at the scene. 

"Heh heh." Among the group was Seto, who had been quietly enjoying the scene. "It suits you, my 'Queen'." He teased, poking fun at Atem, who had once worn female clothing. (AN: Read Past Memory: OVA for more information.) 

"What did you say?!" Atem angrily yanked off the crown. What he hated the most was other people bringing up his embarrassing past. 

"I didn't say anything, my 'Queen'." Seto was purposely saying what Atem hated hearing ... 

"Queen?" Tameri was confused. 'What Queen? Isn't Atem a boy? Where did the Queen come from?' 

Seto looked at Atem for a moment before he explained to Tameri with a malicious gleam in his eyes, "That happened when Atem was younger. He ..." 

"Seto!!!" Atem exploded with rage. Seto decided it was best for him to get out of there. But Atem wasn't about to let him get off so easily and began to chase after him. "Seto, stop right now!" 

"I'm sorry but I can't comply with you, my dearest 'Queen'." 

The onlookers were all thinking about how Seto could be able to jest with Atem while the other was chasing after him so closely. 

"Why is it so noisy here?" Shimon had heard the commotion and had quickly come to the garden to investigate. "Huh?! What .. what is going on?!" He saw an angry Atem throwing any item he could get his hands on at Seto, while the other easily avoided being hit by the objects. The others were all laughing as they watched the scene unfold, looking like they weren't planning on stopping the fight anytime soon. 

"By the gods ... Stop! Pharaoh, Priest Seto!" He stood between the two, risking being hit by heavy objects as he tried to stop the fight. Shimon thought that if the fight didn't end soon, the royal garden was going to change from a beautiful paradise to a destroyed piece of ruins after the pair was through with it ... 

----------------------

"Humph ... it's that girl again!" 

"She's together with the Pharaoh! How hateful!" 

Near the group, the other queen candidates were standing as they watched the lively scene in front of them. Each one of the girls were full of envy and jealousy! 

"How detestable! The last few days, the Pharaoh's gaze has always been on her! He never even noticed us!" 

"She's always together with him in the open. What's worse is that they seem so much in love! At this rate, everyone will think that she's the new Queen!" 

"Ugh! If this goes on ... the Pharaoh is going to be taken away by her! Then she'll easily become the Queen!" 

"From what you're saying ... we're running out of chances, right?! How can that be!" 

Once they thought of what may happen, they were so angry that they were gnashing their teeth in frustration! But they knew that they couldn't do anything to change it. 

"You are all so noisy ... screaming out here ..." 

An calm voice like snow spoke, causing the loud voices of the other girls to slowly quiet down. 

"You are ... Semiramide? The princess of Assyria?" Kamama did not look pleased. Other than the Pharaoh-stealing Tameri, she disliked this woman the most. 

"You all should know your limitations and stop meddling in the Pharaoh's affairs. Remember what rank you are while you are here." Semiramide had heard everything that the others had said and judging from their dialogue and the agitated moods of the girls, she knew that the others were resentful towards Tameri and the Pharaoh's attention towards her. Semiramide feared that the women may do something rash in order to gain power and status. 

"Humph ... you don't need to bother with matters that does not concern you! Why don't you stop acting so hypocritically and aloofly?!" 

Maathomeferoure sneered and pointed a finger at Semiramide. "Don't you think the same way as we do?! Wouldn't you feel hatred at knowing you won't be able to be with the one you admire?!" 

Semiramide did not respond, looking more like she had thought of something. In a moment, she seemed to change into another person as she coldly glared at Maathomeferoure. "Humph ... Do you think I don't feel hatred? Of course I hate it!" Her tone of voice was full of resentment. "It was that person who had separated me from my lover! It was that person who had destroyed my happiness and home that should have belonged to me! How can I not feel hatred?!" She yelled at Maathomeferoure. 

The other woman had never seen Semiramide so angry before. She was usually so mild-tempered when she spoke to anyone else. Maathomeferoure found herself a bit frightened as she stared. 'What ... is she talking about? Lover? Home? What is she referring to?' The woman was unable to digest the new information very quickly. 

"What are you doing here? What happened? Why is it so noisy?" 

Atem had suddenly walked over, Tameri and the five priests in tow. While they had been talking, the fight in the garden had ended. Atem and the others had heard the sounds of a quarrel and had come over to see what had happened. 

"Your Majesty?!" 

The women all thought in dismay, 'It's over! We're in big trouble if the Pharaoh had heard what we were talking about!' They were in a panic and unsure as to what to do. 

Yet Semiramide, who was still confronting Maathomeferoure, looked over at Tameri with a angry glare before leaving without a word. 

Tameri was shocked to see the look in Semiramide's eyes. 'What did I do wrong?! Why did Semiramide, who had treated me like a friend, look at me with such disgust?!' 

The others all left as well. Soon it was only Atem and the others that were alone in the garden. 

"What is going on?" Atem was still confused as to what had occurred. 

Seto didn't say anything but from what he had seen eariler, he had a good idea as to what had occurred among the women. 'The palace was going to experience a great altercation! Those women are going to be the cause of it!' His intuition told him. Seto looked at the other priests, who nodded. Other than Isis, they all left. 

"Tameri, I'm sorry. I have to speak with Atem, so could you please leave us alone for a while?" He asked. 

Atem paused in surprise as he looked over at Seto, but he didn't say anything more, other than the serious look in his eyes. 

"Oh ... okay." Even though she was confused, she understood that they were discussing something that didn't concern her and they didn't want her to know about it. "Uro, then I'll be going now." Tameri nodded towards Atem and left with her maid, Halima. 

----------------------

"Seto ... what is going on?" Atem asked as he watched the pair slowly vanish. "Why did you have to send Tameri away? Is there something that we can't let her know about?" 

"Atem ... do you understand women?" Seto was looking in the same direction as he asked this surprising question. 

"Eh?" Atem was shocked for a moment. 'What is he trying to do? Why is he asking me this?' He decided to ask what he was thinking. "Why are you suddenly asking me this?" He looked at the other with interest as he crossed his arms across his chest and smiled. "You should know my attitude towards women, right? I don't trust any strange woman I meet. If I can avoid them, I would. The best thing is to not be associated with any of them." 

"I didn't ask you about your view on women." Once Seto heard him beginning to stray from the question, he gave the other a cold look. 

"Is that so? If you want to know women, you shouldn't ask me. Why don't you just go ask the men who frequent the brothels?" Atem looked over at Seto as he thought, 'Can't you call my view on women a form of understanding them? How can you start scolding me when you didn't explain clearly what you were asking?' 

Seto continued to stare coldly at Atem when Isis spoke. "Your Majesty, women are a marvellous thing. Some people say that women are created from water. Once they are caught in the mire called love, she will be willing to do anything and everything to get the favor of the person she is interested in. But after she has given her all, she may realize that the person she is in love with has never thought of her the same way. The love she carries joyfully in her heart may end up changing into hatred and resentment." 

"What are you trying to say, Priestess Isis?" Atem felt that something was amiss in the air. She would not say something like this for no apparent reason. 

"Your Majesty, water is ever changing. It can rise as well as fall. A woman ... is also liks this." Isis thought to herself, 'The only difference is ... that something that occurs in nature wouldn't purposely try to possess another ... only a woman would try to do so! In order to own that object, she would frequently try to harm or sacrifice others ...' 

"I don't understand you." Atem realized that she knew more but he didn't know why she didn't say it out loud. 'Wouldn't it be clearer to everyone if you simply reveal everything?' 

"I can't tell you, Your Majesty." Isis replied respectfully. Regarding this matter, she felt that it was unnecessary to divulge too much. Maybe what the priests were worried about wouldn't take place. 

"Priestess Isis, I'm not in the mood for guessing games." Atem was glancing at Isis with a dignified look. "I am not fond of the feeling of being hung to another person's liking." 

" ... Forgive me for departing in advance." Isis was avoiding his questions. She felt that it was better for the priests to worry about situations like this. There was no reason for the Pharaoh to be alerted to it. 

"Seto ..." As she was moving by his side, Isis spoke to him in a low voice. "Perhaps ... your intuition is correct. But ... I still hope that it is a mistake this time ..." 

He didn't reply as he continued to stand quietly in the same spot. 'You hope ... do you think I don't wish for the same thing? No one would wish to see the palace become a place permeated with unease in the future ...' 

"What exactly are you two planning in secret?" Atem was a bit unhappy at this point. He really didn't like being left in the dark. He asked, "You can't tell me about it now?" 

"The opportunity hasn't arrived yet ..." Seto spoke, his eyes clearly explaining everything. 

"Humph ..." Atem decided not to ask any further. "The opportunity hasn't arrived yet, right?" He closed his eyes as the corners of his mouth went up. "Very well. I ... will wait until the 'opportunity' approaches ..." 

* * *

**Posted on November 5, 2004.**


	35. thirty five

**Rika's Message:**

Whew! This chapter certainly deserves the award for the longest chapter written in this fanfic. It is also the last one that Youlan has written, since I can't find any new ones after it. I only hope she decides to continue with it since this chappie ends at a bit of a cliffhanger ... and the story has finally gotten rather interesting. I better write her a e-mail to 'persuade' her to continue. 

Since this is the last one, I put a little more effort into translating it than I usually do. Maybe that's why the sentences here don't seem as choppy as the other ones are. 

What happens in this chapter? Basically, we have a murder, an argument, more hints to a Priest Seto/OC pairing, a long talk between two women, and the appearance of that same unnamed person watching in the shadows. What a exciting thing to happen here ... 

Eh ... what else? I don't know if I want to start translating the sequel since Youlan has discontinued it after about 4 or so chapters. It's also been taken down at most of the sites I've visited. But if anyone would like to see it, maybe I could take the time to do it too ... 

**Responses to Reviewers**

_WaterGoddessMizu_ - I glad to hear you're better now. As for the story, I guess she's supposed to be depicted as a very hot-tempered person as well as being quite spoiled or something. Wonder who she is ...? Heh. 

_Proxima Centauri_ - It's a nice twist but it would have made more sense if she had added a part where someone mentions that the choosing would take place at least several days from the time they all went into the palace. That would give a reason for the girls to be wandering about like this and not seem like the story has digressed away from the main point. 

* * *

**Past Memory**  
_Chapter 35_

* * *

A gentle wind blew as the night passed and the people slept. The only light that was on was the glimmering illumination of a candle from a room in the eastern part of the palace.

Inside that room ... 

"Heh Heh ..." 

A person was sneering as she remembered the quarrel in the royal garden eariler in the day. She thought that the timing of that argument was truly fortunate as it happened right before she was planning on putting her plan into action. 

"Hahaha ..." The woman began to laugh arrogantly, not caring if there was anyone listening in among the wall partitions. "Even the gods are on my side ..." 

She closed her eyes. "It's about time for me to begin the next stage of my scheme." The woman then conveyed her thoughts to a certain person in the palace. 'Awaken ...' 

In another part of the building, a woman that was fast asleep opened her tightly closed eyes at hearing the voice in her head. Her expression was passive as she pushed aside the silk quilt covering her body and sat up on the bed. 

'Go ... deliver a present to Maathomeferoure for me ...' 

The woman silently got out of the bed to put on her clothing and took a meticulously carved dagger from the drawer on the cosmetics table. She hid the dagger under the robes on her chest as her shadow swiftly faded away from the viewpoint of the slightly open doorway. 

----------------------

CLACK, CLACK -- 

Every morning, the maidservants would open the doors to their mistress' rooms to wake them up and attend upon them as they washed and dressed. On this day, it was no different as the maidservants went to do their work. 

"Miss Maathomeferoure, it is time to get up." 

One of the servants opened the door and went inside, followed by three others. Once the four had seen the picture in front of them, they all began to shout in loud voices. 

"AHHHH! Miss Maathomeferoure!" 

----------------------

"What?! Did you say that one of the guests has been murdered in her room?!" 

Atem had been just waking up when he heard the shocking news that completely drove away any thoughts of going back to sleep. 

The imperial guard replied, "That's correct. The victim is an aristocrat of the Hittite Empire, Miss Maathomeferoure." 

"By the Gods!" Atem promptly followed the guard to the western wing of the palace and even from a distance, he could see a crowd of people surrounding the room as they were talking to one another. The high priests who had heard the news were also there to control the situation. 

"Seto!" From his position, Atem could clearly see the other's overly tall priestly headgear. He asked, "What happened here?" 

The priest remained silent, only signaling with his eyes. Atem followed his gaze and saw the horrifying scene in front of him. 

"Oh my ..." Involuntarily, Atem closed his eyes. Isis, who was standing nearby, turned her head away. 

The floor in the room was covered with a dense and slight black colored pool of blood as it stained the floor boards. Little streams of blood was also flowing very slowly from other parts of the room. The white colored bed was placed in a corner as it was tinged with red blood, just like the safflowers that has bursts of the merciless color on them. 

Maathomeferoure's remains were placed in the middle of the room. On the left side of her stomache, a dagger was thrust in so deeply that only the handle was visible. Her pale, jade-like face was completely unrecognizable from several bloody wounds that showed flesh and bone. In all, one would not think she was an aristocratic young lady from this image. 

Looking at such a scene ... it truly looked like a living hell and no person could probably bear to view it any longer then it was necessary. 

Seto hadn't been frightened by the horrific scene and had turned around to ask the four crying maidservants behind him. "Who was the first to discover the body?" 

"We ... We all discovered it together." They managed to choke out as the tears continued to slide down their cheeks. One of them continued to speak uneasily as she twisted her clothing. "At the time ... we were doing what we usually did ... by going into the room to wait upon the lady ... but ... we saw the bloodstains on the floor ... and the lady ... she ..." Once the maidservant thought of the sight she had just witnessed, she stopped talking in total fear and began to weep once more. 

"In any case, we should find a place for Maathomeferoure's body. We can't just leave it here ..." Isis summoned several guards over. They used a plain white cloth to wrap around the remains and then temporarily moved it to a temple. 

Her face somber, Isis spoke to Atem. "Your Majesty, about this assassination ... you will have to notify her family as well as having to think of how to explain this to the Hittites." 

"I know." Atem placed his hands on his forehead in frustration. 'If news of a guest being murdered while staying in Egypt spreads, the kingdom's status in foreign affairs would decline considerably. The nation's significant reputation would be gone as well. This is truly a grave problem ...' 

Next to him, Seto was holding the dagger that was sticking out of Maathomeferoure's body. He was peering at it with concentrated attention. 'The design of the handle and its overall appearance ... it clearly is the characteristics of the Assyrian style. Can it be that the murderer is ...' He spoke out loud. "Atem." 

"Seto, please don't bother me right now." He lifted his hands and added, "I have to calm down for a while." 

The priest handed over the dagger to him. "You have to look at this first." 

"What are you ..." Atem absent-mindedly took the dagger from the other man. "It's just the weapon used in ... Hey!" It seems that he had noticed something too as he carefully scanned the handle. Atem finally recognized the design, commenting, "Isn't this ... an Assyrian dagger? But why would this be here?" He thought it rather odd that the murderer would forget to take away such distinct evidence to their identity. He mused, 'The assassin must have a bad memory.' 

"It looks like the murderer thinks of us as a group of simple-minded fools." Seto smiled lightly, except his expression in his eyes didn't look like they were happy at all. 

" ... Could he or she be trying to shift the blame to the Assyrian princess?" Atem glanced at the sharp knife, still dripping with the dark colored blood. "This person is truly clever then. But ... we should be a bit wary of the Assyrian princess. I believe the person she was having a fight with yesterday was Maathomeferoure." 

Atem closed his eyes as he pondered today's events as a thought suddenly flashed in his head. He put down the dagger as he asked, "Seto ... has the 'time' you mentioned yesterday arrived yet?" 

"Yes." Seto thought that since what he had feared had actually occurred, there was no reason to continue hiding it from the other. 

"So ... you were referring to this event ..." Atem looked up at the other, with some disapproval and resentment in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me then? If you had told me about this, maybe ..." 

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened?" Seto completed his sentence coldly as he crossed his arms. "I did feel that something was amiss yesterday afternoon, but I didn't know that something this major would come to pass." 

"But you should have told me at that moment and not wait until it has happened before you mention it!" Atem felt irate ... furious at Seto for concealing things from him and not having any faith in him. Can it be that he felt that he couldn't depend on the great Pharaoh of Egypt?! 

"How did you expect me to explain this to you?!" At this moment, Seto found himself just as annoyed at Atem as the other was with him. He exclaimed, "I was only speculating on my own suspicions! I didn't know what the other person would do or what their next step would be!" 

"I ..." Atem didn't know how to counter that response. 

"Would you have wanted me to have guards posted at every corner of the palace?! Let me tell you, as long as the murderer wants to do something, it would be useless even if you had set the greatest traps in the land here!" Finishing his tirade, the priest walked away from the room with large steps that had his cloak fluttering. 

"What are you staring at! All of you, get back to work!" He stopped to shout at the crowd gathered to see what the excitement was about. His voice was so sudden that it scared them into dispersing immediately. 

Isis stepped forward, noticing that they had stopped fighting. "... Your Majesty." 

"Isis?" 

"Don't be angry at Seto." 

"I should be angry!" Atem said indignantly. "Why didn't he tell me?! Am I so untrustworthy of a person?!" 

Isis immediately appeased to him by saying, "That's not true, Your Majesty! That's not what he meant. He only had good intentions for hiding this from you." She thought, 'This is terrible. How can His Majesty think that way?' 

"Good intentions?" He grinned bitterly. "How kind of Seto. Should I bestow a reward upon him?" 

"Your Majesty ..." She creased her brows as she shook her head. "No, you've completely misunderstood his motives. Seto was only trying not to add to your problems." 

"Humph ... Hasn't he given me enough problems already?" He inclined his head to the side. 

Isis couldn't bear to hear any more of this from the Pharaoh and decided to simply yell in hopes of getting him to listen to her. "Your Majesty!" 

"Eh ... What?" It appears that this tactic was effective as Atem was beginning to concentrate on her voice. 

"Please, just listen to me speak. Seto sincerely was thinking for your sake. He saw that you were working hard every day on the country's affairs as well as finding time to deal with the guests. He just didn't wish to add to your burden so he chose to conceal this from you. 

"What's more, when he had felt something was wrong yesterday, Seto had already alerted us with his expression in his eyes. He had wanted us to keep an eye on some of the people here in order to prevent anything tragic from occurring. But ... we were unable to stop it from happening ... 

"He never thought that something like this would transpire here, so I ask you to please understand what he must be feeling. Seto is probably the one who blames himself the most for what happened." Isis finished softly. 

Atem didn't answer at first as his eyes drooped a bit. Unexpectedly, he spun around and left the room. 'That fellow's personality is so unmanageable.' A smile appeared on his face that no one else saw. 

"Your Majesty ..." Worried that he won't hear her out, Isis trailed after him as he walked, her face a mask of anxiety. 

"I just don't understand that guy sometimes ... what's wrong with just telling me about this? I am quite confident in my abilities on handling problems." His expression was calm. 

"What?" At first Isis didn't quite figure out what he meant but as she realized the truth behind his words, the distress in her face gradually disappeared. 'It looks like His Majesty no longer takes offense on this matter.' 

"Isis ... I want you to tell him a message from me. Because he had purposely concealed the truth from me, I must punish him." 

"Ah?!" She was horrified. 'Punish?! Didn't His Majesty just say he understood him?' 

He didn't say anything in reply at first as he noted the disbelieving look on her face. The corners of his mouth rose slightly when he commented, "When this is all over, tell him to accompany me on an hunting expedition for three days." 

Atem headed towards the audience hall, preparing to take care of the problems that came with Maathomeferoure's death. Isis watched blankly at his retreating back before a grin appeared. 

"I will certainly pass on your words to him ... Your Majesty." 

----------------------

Seto was walking quickly along the passageway, his expression very cold and his eyes inspiring fear to all who saw it. The depressive feelings of agitation and indignation that surrounded him had been wafted by the air, so anyone who was nearby avoided him at all costs. 

"Ugh!" He punched at a stone wall in disappointment but was unable to get rid of the feeling of agitation in his heart. "How abominable!" Seto cursed, not knowing if it was directed at the murderer or himself. 

He was fully aware that something was bound to happen but he was powerless to stop it! 'How could I have let the murderer commit such a crime in front of me?! People are going to look down on me! I'm so useless!' 

----------------------

"Hmm?" 

Tameri had gotten up not too long ago when she heard about the murder of one of the foreign guests. She was very worried and decided to go over to take a look. Halfway there, she came across Seto and saw him fist the wall resolutely. She was stupified. At this moment, her powers of observation which had caused many people to admire her seemed to have neglected to tell her about the depressive shroud that surrounded the man as she went over to him without a sign of hesitation. 

"Seto?" She asked in a muted voice as she moved closer to him. "What's wrong?" 

The priest was still in an angry mood when he realized someone was near him and immediately began to take out his rage on the unfortunate person. "Stop bothering me! Go away!" 

"What is the matter with you?" Tameri had been surprised by his sudden fury directed at her but she decided to move even closer to him. 

Seto was thinking, 'How annoying! Why is this person choosing now to pester me?' He said in a gruff voice, "Didn't you hear me tell you to go away?!" and had turned around to continue his rant when he discovered ... 

"Tameri?" He was startled as he thought to himself, 'Did I just vent my anger on her?! If that's what happen, then ...' Seto's mind became a blank space as he stood stiffly. 

"What happened?" Not noticing anything wrong with him, Tameri's expression on her sweet face was one of concern and worry as she gently held his hands in her own. "Why did you strike the wall? Look .. it's injured." 

He looked at his wounded hand as a trace of blood was flowing from the joints down to his arm and onto the pavement. The skin surrounding the joints was bruised slightly. Perhaps because he was agitated by his mood earlier, he didn't feel the piercing pain from the wound as acutely as he did now. 

"Let me help you bandage the wounds." She wrinkled her brows a bit as she glanced at the red liquid flowing in a steady stream. Such a wound had to be treated immediately. 

"There's no need for it." He realized how close they were standing and thought, 'This is not good ... I can't be too attached to her because ... she belongs to him.' He quickly pulled his hands away from her and tried to keep his distance from the other. "I'll go find a healer ..." 

"But you're already bleeding like that. You need to bandage it with medicine now and finding a healer will only waste time. Why don't you come to my room and let me treat it?" She ignored the indifferent expression on his face and didn't see that he was trying to move away from her as she took his hand in hers. 

At the moment her slender fingers touched his coarse ones, he felt like a weak electric current had coursed through his body. Surprised, he wanted to retract his hand but she didn't give him the opportunity to do so. 

"Let's go. My room is nearby so it won't waste too much of your time." She held his hand tightly to hers, not letting him escape from her. 

Seto saw how insistant she was and decided to let her do as she wished, even though he thought it was inappropriate. The whole time they were walking together, he was pondering about the source of that strange electric current. 'What was that? It was so short-lived, so stimulating, and a bit pleasant ... Pleasant?!' Suddenly, he felt very ridiculous. 'What am I thinking?' 

Perceiving that his expression had changed slightly, Tameri raised her head to regard him with a quizzical look. 

"Nothing." He answered. 

----------------------

Tameri had swiftly brought Seto to her room. After she had asked him to sit on her bed, she picked up a tub of clean water that Halima had brought her as well as a sheet of white linen from the desk in the corner before returning to the bed. She placed the tub in a chair next to the bed as she sat next to him. Tameri then washed the soft linen in the water, her clever little hands rinsing the cloth clean. She gently covered his wounds with the linen cloth and lightly wiped away at the red blood that was on the joints. 

Watching Tameri's attention focused on helping him treat the small wounds on his hand, Seto's tall, firm and thick wall of ice seemed to have been melted away by her gentleness. A large number of different chaotic feelings were flashing across his bright blue orbs as her actions were so cautious and her full attention was on taking care of him. From the time he could remember, other than his mother who had died when he was young, no one else had ever shown so much concern for him. If one were to say he had no feelings whatsoever, then that was a lie ... 

"Alright! Now all you need to do is not to move the joints too much so the blood won't keep flowing from the movement. You better go see a healer now." Tameri used the damp cloth to wrap around the wound and tied the linen into a slipknot so it can be easily removed if needed. As she spoke she lifted her head to meet the gaze of his deep blue eyes. 

In that moment ... she found herself attracted and unable to resist the pull of his blue eyes, with all the different flickering emotions reflected in its depths. Tameri seemed to lose herself ... lose herself in the labyrinth of his mysterious blue color of his orbs. 

'What a beautiful color ... what a deep emotion in his expression ...? Why ... is he looking at me with such passion and deep feeling? Why ...?' 

She felt like she had lost her own soul and had been taken over by the devil as she gazed at him. The pair continued to gaze at the other with a fixed stare as the minutes and seconds passed since neither of them were planning on moving their gaze from the other ... 

"My lady! Miss Tameri!" 

At this moment, a voice from outside the room caused them to return to reality, followed by Halima rushing into the room and interrupting the intriguing atmosphere between the pair. They continued to stare at each other with a earnest look for a moment more before they quickly looked away. 

"Eh ... I ..." After coming in, Halima realized something was wrong with the atmosphere in the room. Tameri's tan cheeks had a light red glow to them while on Seto's handsome but indifferent face, the passionate look hadn't completely disappeared. Looking at the two, it was unavoidable for her to have a daydream, wondering if something had occurred between them ... 

Seto stood from the bed. "Thank you for bandaging my wounds, Tameri." He became aware of his actions earlier and in order to conceal it, his tone of voice was as dispassionate as it usually was. 

"Oh ... it was nothing." Tameri replied blankly as she watched him go by Halima's side and quickly left the room. 

----------------------

"My lady ...." Halima waited until Seto's figure had become a little dot in the distance before she cautiously approached Tameri, looking like she wanted to say something but didn't know if it was wise to do so. 

"Hmm? Feel free to ask me anything." Tameri knew from the expression on the other girl's face that she must have something she wanted to say. And it probably had something to do with Seto ... 

Just as she expected, after she had gotten her permission, Halima gingerly opened her mouth to say, "I'd like to ask ... at first ... why was Priest Seto in your room? What happened between the two of you?" 

Tameri looked at her. The expression on her face and the tone of voice she used when asking the questions seemed to reveal that she had already believed that she and Seto had done something scandalous. Tameri found herself wanting to laugh at the nonsense of it all. 

"Nothing happened. Seto's hand was injured and I only helped him wash off the blood from it." 

"Is that really what occurred here?" 

"Otherwise what do you believe we did in this room?" Tameri saw that Halima looked like she wasn't convinced of her story and felt befuddled. 

"Because when I had ran in here abruptly, I saw ..." 

"What did you see?" 

Halima bit lightly on her tongue before speaking slowly, "I saw you two ... staring at each other with such passion and feeling ... so I ended up misunderstanding the two of you as having a ... rather unusual relationship ..." 

"Eh?!" Tameri felt shock reverberate through her whole body. 'What? Did she see what we were doing?! How embarrassing ...' She coughed lightly and tried to cover her embarrassment and awkwardness. "Don't think too much into it, Halima. There's nothing between us, really." 

"Is that so? You don't feel anything towards Priest Seto?" 

"Of ... of course. We're just purely friends. Besides, I love Uro ..." 

She thought to herself, 'That's right ... the one I love is Uro. Seto and I are only friends, as it should be ... but ... why was I fascinated by the deep emotion in his eyes eariler? I should be in love with Uro ... that's how it should be ...' 

Hearing her words, Halima looked like she had relaxed a bit and didn't pay attention to her hesitant wording of her reply. "Than everything is well." 

Tameri suddenly blurted out, "Why do you care about the relationship between Seto and I? Look at how nervous you are." She wasn't prepared for how Halima's response would stupify her whole body. 

"Because you are the favorite of the Pharaoh right now. If this were to continue, you would become the Queen sooner or later. As the wife of the Pharaoh, you certainly can't betray him so the only one you can love is the Pharaoh himself." 

She never thought that Halima would answer her casual question with such seriousness. 'When did this start ... where my body has a label reading "Pharaoh's wife" on it? The strange and indifferent look on Seto's face eariler ... was it because he had taken this factor into consideration?' 

Tameri abruptly felt that her body had a heavy weight placed upon her shoulders as the pressure almost made it impossible for her to breathe. She was frightened by it. 'Why am I feeling this pressure? Isn't it good though? Wouldn't that mean I can now be with Uro out in the open? I should be feeling very happy ...' 

Contrary to what one would expect, Tameri didn't feel the least bit of joy but instead felt a lashing pain in the deepest recesses of her heart and an anguished feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Halima noticed that Tameri's face had become pale after hearing her response and asked in concern, "My lady?" She wondered if she had said something she shouldn't have. 'Why is the lady's reaction like this after hearing my words?' 

Tameri shook her head lightly and forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine. I want to go outside for a while ..." 

"Should I accompany you?" 

"No, I think I want to be alone with my thoughts ..." 

Tameri left her room as she strolled the corridors in the palace. She caught sight of the guards paying their respects to her as she passed. She noticed that the way they bowed to her was clearly different from how they showed respect to the others. Unexpectedly, Tameri felt a strange dread fill her heart as she quickly turned around to leave. 

She wanted to escape ... escape from the dread that seemed to engulf her in its grasp. She only wanted to find a place that could put her at ease. She needed it! 

----------------------

Tameri lowered her head as Halima's unintentional answer threw her into chaos. She walked quickly, her step as fast as the strong winds. 'Where should I go ...?' Her two legs seemed to separate themselves from the limits of her control as they unconsciously moved of their own accord. 'I want to find a place where I can rest ... where I can have a rest to my leisure ... but ... where is it?' 

As she was talking to herself and looking for the response in her mind, a burst of pain and a groan brought her back to the real world and out of her inattentive state. The first thing she saw was a body in front of her. 'The body ... looked like it belonged to a person who was touching her chest with one hand. Her posture seemed like ... she had been bumped into by me?!' 

Tameri, realizing what had happened, was alarmed and immediately kneeled down to help the person who she had bumped into. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wasn't careful as I walked. Are you well? Did I hit you anywhere?" 

"Uh ..." The other person lifted their head and Tameri stared at her, recognizing the face. The woman she had collided with was none other than the oldest candidate for the Queen competition -- Semiramide, the princess of Assyria! 

"I am so sorry, Princess Semiramide." Tameri helped her up and waited until the other could stand on her own before bowing down and apologizing again, seeing it was her fault for not being careful enough. 

"I'm fine ..." Semiramide was feeling a bit better and stopped the other from bowing again with her hands. She shook her head softly and asked, "What happened to you?" Semiramide wondered what could have caused the normally vivacious and optimistic Tameri to become so absent-minded as to be blind to anyone standing in front of her. 

Tameri was stupified again. 'Could it be because I am so uneasy from Halima's comments eariler that even Semiramide, who only saw me a few moments ago could figure out something's wrong?' 

"If it's not convenient for you, then forget I asked." Semiramide realized after seeing the reaction on the other's face to her question that it must be a painful topic and showed some consideration for the other woman by not prying any further. 

Hearing Semiramide's comment, Tameri relaxed. She didn't have the courage to share with another what Halima had said to her. 

"What do you say about we going outside for a walk? The air in here is so suffocating ... the smell of blood here makes me want to vomit." 

"Blood?" 

"You don't know?" Semiramide thought it strange that she wouldn't know about what had happened eariler. It had caused a general turmoil as news spread throughout the palace, arousing discussions from the officials down to the servants. "I think ..." She muttered to herself, "I better tell you as we walk." 

----------------------

"What?!" Tameri was so appalled that she couldn't speak. "Maathomeferoure ..." Her expression clearly indicated disbelief. She didn't believe that such a thing could happen. 

"It's the truth. I never thought that the Egyptian palace, once claimed as the golden jail with its many guards and defenses, would be the place for such a horrendous act." Semiramide said softly. 

"But I don't understand. Why would anyone want to kill her?" 

Semiramide, hearing this question, turned her head to stare at the other girl. In her eyes were something that a woman of her age shouldn't have. It was full of weariness and wisdom that seemed to be able to see through a person's heart. After a good while, she looked away. "From time immemorial, who hasn't fought for power? Who hasn't tried to win an advantage over everyone else? The people have always tried their best to seek wealth and rank just as the soldiers try their hardest to advance their positions. A beautiful woman would do her best to covet power for herself." As she spoke, Semiramide crossed her arms on her chest. Her voice held a hint of sorrow and a bit more of helplessness. 

Tameri listened to the other woman quietly, her attitude towards Semiramide changing from respect to admiration. As she watched the woman's figure from behind, she felt that Semiramide had such a broad tolerance for everything while she was so insignificant, so inconsiderable. 

'She's not much older than I am ... why does she have such deep thoughts and feelings? Why is she so sorrowful?' It was as if a soul that had experienced the joys and sorrows of life was dwelling in her body of twenty years. 

"I'm sorry ..." Semiramide said softly. "I probably scared the wits out of you yesterday in the garden." 

Tameri didn't know how to respond to her so she remained silent. 

Seeing this, Semiramide's smiled slightly. "Yesterday, I was so angry at Maathomeferoure that even my self-control disappeared. If I had offended you in any way, please forgive me." 

"Could I ask ... why were you two fighting? Weren't everyone on friendly terms?" Tameri's tone had a slight hesitation to it. 

Hearing her question, Semiramide found herself thinking that this side of Tameri was so ... innocent that it was rather cute. She could believe even such a false appearance of things. But that's the reason why she made people feel affection towards her. Semiramide sighed. 'Maybe I should say it's one of her good points.' 

"What you see is just the surface." She said. "Do you know what the goal of those woman are?" 

The younger girl innocently replied, "Eh ... isn't it because they have fallen in love with the Pharaoh?" 

If it wasn't for her not wanting to damage her own reputation, Semiramide really wanted to bash her head against a wall. 'By the gods! How can Tameri be so simple-minded?! She completely has no idea of the dangers of the people around her!' 

"That is most certainly not a reason why they came into the palace." Semiramide quickly put an end to that line of reasoning. "In truth, the goal of those women can be summed up by one word: benefits. Take the Princess of Libya, for example. The only reason why she came to Egypt is to marry into the royal family and join the two nations together. She may have feelings towards the Pharaoh, but it's not the driving force behind her ambitions." She closed her eyes and paused for a moment. "Actually, strictly speaking ... other than you, everyone else came here in hopes of joining forces with Egypt through marriage. Of course ... that includes me ..." 

"Eh?!" Tameri regarded the other woman with surprise. She only saw that Semiramide's face was one of powerlessness. The other was smiling, but it looked like a sad one. 

"The only reason I came here was because my father ordered me to do so. From his point of view, I am only a tool for gaining benefits for the country." She commented dejectedly. 

Tameri didn't know what she should say as she stood by silently and listened to the other speak her mind. 

"In my homeland of Assyria, I had a lover. He is my childhood friend and his family history was a good match to the royal family. We once made a promise to each other that we would be together until we grow old. Not too long ago, we were officially engaged." She closed her eyes again, remembering the glorious days that passed like time itself as her facial expression was one of complete happiness. 

"Two weeks ago, my father annulled the engagement and personally arranged another marriage for him, wanting him to get married as soon as possible. At that time, I didn't understand why my father was so heartless as he broke us up. He didn't even give us the chance to get back together again. Because of the grief, I nearly wanted to end my own life." Semiramide took a deep breath as she tried to hold back the pain of remembering her own past. 

Tameri, watching the look of agony on her face, stepped forward and softly held the other woman's hands, giving her the power to finish her story. 

"Soon after that, my father wanted me to set out for Egypt in order to take part in the Queen competition here. At that moment, I realized the reason why my father broke us apart. He wanted to join hands with Egypt through marriage. For the first time in my life, I had the idea of hating someone with all my heart." 

She looked towards Tameri as she spoke the last part faintly. "That man was the one who caused me to lose my one true love. That man is the current Pharaoh of Egypt -- Atem." 

"What?!" Tameri was stunned and quickly answered, "This has nothing to do with Uro! Princess Semiramide, you shouldn't hate him for that." 

"Why shouldn't I? If it wasn't for him holding such a stupid competition, my father wouldn't have succumbed to his own desires for wishing to be closer with Egypt and I wouldn't be separated from my lover!" 

Semiramide's original serene mood slowly rose with her voice as it became filled with grief and indignation. She was outraged at her father's desire for more wealth. In order to get the several thousand pounds of gold, cloth and slaves each year, he would go as far as annulling her engagement and throw his own prestige into the ocean. He would consider her, his own daughter by blood, as a tool for creating a marriage bond with a wealthier country. She felt sadness at how humans can be so hideous as to sacrifice relatives and prestige as the cost of getting useless tributes in exchange. Once she thought of this, she became even more furious as her hatred for the Pharaoh became more ingrained into her mind. 

"He was the one who destroyed the happiness that belonged to me! You tell me, how can I not hate him?!" 

"I ..." Tameri was rendered speechless. 

"Forget about it ... it's useless to talk about it now." Her voice calmed down somewhat as Semiramide's mood and body seemed to settle. The disappointment was still on her face as she sighed deeply. "The outcome has already been decided so it's futile to speak of something that can't be changed." Semiramide allowed the calmness to weave it's protective web around her, hiding her injured self beneath its security. 

Tameri looked on, feeling a sense of pain for Semiramide. 'So the deep wisdom in her eyes DID come from a life experience. And the experience she has felt came from her sacrificing her own comfortable and happy life. What a sad transaction indeed!' 

After a while of silence, Semiramide slowly spoke once more. "You're in love with the Pharaoh, right?" 

Tameri felt her heart pull on her tightly at the question. 'Do I love Uro? If it was in the past, I could have confidently said, "Yes, I love him. He is the one I love the most in this life." But now ... If I love Uro, why did that strange incident occur between Seto and I? It shouldn't be this way ...' 

Maybe it was because she wanted to escape everything or it was because she didn't want Semiramide to get the impression that something was wrong with her, Tameri simply nodded her head stiffly. "Yes, I do." 

As she spoke, a small part of her heat began to tell her in a voice that wouldn't allow her to miss it, "That's not true! That's not the case at all!" 

Semiramide heard this and sighed unhappily. "How nice ... you are able to have a love that is returned ... I truly envy you ..." She lifted her head to look into the distance of the clear sky, watching the white clouds change their forms freely and safely as she found herself feeling sentimental. "You have finally found the blue sky that belongs to you so you better take advantage of it." 

She glanced at Tameri, thinking that she will soon have a love that everyone will admire and knew it would be difficult for her to not feel a touch of jealousy at the other girl. 'Why don't I have such good fortune? Why ...' 

"Princess Semiramide ..." Tameri was not unaffected by the sadness she felt from the older woman. "I'm certain you will find a blue sky that completely belongs to you and will bring you happiness." 

"Is that so ..." She smiled. "Do you know that you can only find something that fits perfectly with you only once in this lifetime? Once you lose it, you can never find a substitute." 

"But ..." 

Noticing that the younger woman was about to say something to comfort her, Semiramide shook her head. "That's enough. Tameri, I give you two my blessing. But, please don't forget ... you have to be on your guard with those wilful and unreasonable pampered girls." 

"What? Pampered girls? Are you referring to the other candidates?" 

"The Pharaoh is like a bright diamond, shining with its own brillant radiance. Anyone would want to get close to it, and take it as their own. They won't give up so easily." 

"Eh? What you mean is ..." 

Semiramide saw Tameri's naive expression and couldn't help but smile wryly at it. 'By the Gods! I have already said it so clearly. Don't tell me she still doesn't understand it?' 

" ... To make it simple, you better be more careful in the future." Semiramide departed on her own, leaving Tameri behind. 

'She ... what did she just mean?' 

Maybe it was because she was a bit slow in comprehending such things, Tameri still couldn't figure out the hidden meaning behind Semiramide's statement. She became even more annoyed and confused as she tried to make any sense of it. 

"AH! Forget it!" Pressing her fingers on her forehead, Tameri began to rub her temples. 'Is there anything that could help me clear away the confusing thoughts in my head?' She was still rubbing the pain in her head, and didn't notice the suspicious shadow standing in a dark corner who had heard the conversation between the two women. 

The person's mouth curved up into a faint smile before disappearing into the shadows of the wall once more. 

**_TO BE CONTINUED ..._**

* * *

**Posted on November 8, 2004.**


End file.
